


Crush 乍见之欢

by JC耗子 (JC_haozi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 104,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_haozi/pseuds/JC%E8%80%97%E5%AD%90
Summary: 出身贫寒的服装设计师史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于在纽约拥有了属于自己的工作室，他正与青少年偶像、好莱坞冉冉升起的新星彼得·帕克展开一段地下恋情，与此同时，史蒂夫的赞助人，斯塔克工业掌门人托尼·斯塔克对他的态度也在悄然变化。洛基·劳菲森是阿斯加德集团的首席科学家，他主导的研究项目正在挑战斯塔克工业垄断多年的专利技术，索尔·奥丁森刚从军队退役，就陷入了家族权力更迭的漩涡。史蒂夫周旋在性格背景迥异的四个男人之间，他的梦想其实只是在时尚界占有一席之地……





	1. 零点三十三分

**Author's Note:**

> 恋与制作人AU，人物职业借用，原创剧情。文中角色皆不属于我。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯离开工作室的时候早已过了零点，他草草整理了设计稿，顺便将手里冷掉的半杯咖啡倒进洗手池。写字楼的灯已经熄灭了大半，他滑开手机看了眼室外温度，犹豫了几秒钟又回去披了件薄风衣，这才重新把门锁好。  
时间已经是三月末，低温仍在纽约城留了一个尾巴，绿化区的草坪上散落着星点野花，蓝白交错，偶尔还有紫色穿插其中。太阳在白天暂时掩盖了城市角落的余寒，可一旦夜幕降临，前几个月里盘踞的冷空气就竞相显露出来。史蒂夫一边按下电梯按钮，一边仔细看了眼手机消息提示。  
九通未接来电和二十二条语音留言。  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，先点开了通话记录。九个未接来电中的七个都来自彼得，托尼也贡献了一份绵薄之力，而剩下的则是个陌生号码，来自摩洛哥。史蒂夫觉得奇怪，他暂时压下满腹狐疑，切换到语音留言系统。不出所料，消息全是彼得发来的。这时电梯停在他的楼层，史蒂夫走了进去，他把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，从包里翻找着纸笔。  
“史蒂夫，你怎么不接电话。尽快打给我好吗，我是说……如果你方便的话……我有好消息要告诉你！”  
“史蒂夫，你绝对猜不到，今天简直顺利极了！你……”  
“晚饭吃了吗？是不是太忙了没时间看手机？还是你又把手机落在家了？”  
走出一楼大厅的时候，长长短短的语音留言只听完了不到一半，室外的冷风吹得史蒂夫打了个寒颤，他这才想起，自己本来要直接乘电梯到地下车库。就在史蒂夫想转身回去的时候，不远处突然有车灯闪了闪。史蒂夫循着亮光抬头，才发现有辆车停在暗处，车身几乎被夜色吞没。  
有人从驾驶位出来，史蒂夫一眼就认出了对方。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫快步向前，包里没放好的本子险些掉了出去，“你怎么在这里？”  
“今天是三月最后一个星期五，你忘了？”托尼笑了笑。  
“什么？”史蒂夫低头看了看手机，在看到关键字之后肩膀耷拉了下来，“我的天，已经周六了。”  
托尼的表情瞬间变得得意起来，他靠在车门旁边，很自然地接过了史蒂夫的背包：“是的，严格意义上讲，周五结束了。”  
史蒂夫又看了眼手机，确定不是自己眼花之后，变得懊恼且沮丧：“对不起，托尼，如果你有空的话，我们可以另约时间。”  
“先上车，具体的一会儿再说，我在这地方待得够久了。”  
史蒂夫没有停止他的道歉，他知道托尼有多忙。无论怎样，他都无法弥补今晚的失误，而对方的宽容更像为史蒂夫加上了一重道德枷锁。  
“不过说实话，这真不像你会做出来的事，你不是恨不得在自己身上装八个计时器，一向精确到分秒吗？”十字路口的红灯亮了起来，托尼转过头，投给史蒂夫一个戏谑的目光。  
“你不生气了？”史蒂夫松了口气，往常的托尼·斯塔克又回来了。  
“你觉得呢？”托尼朝史蒂夫挑了挑眉。史蒂夫愣了一瞬，他条件反射般回以微笑，路灯不足以照亮托尼的双眼，他看不清棕色虹膜下掩藏的神情。  
后面的车鸣笛以催促他们快走，托尼从史蒂夫的微笑中回过神来，才发现交通灯已经转绿好一会儿了。  
史蒂夫和托尼在周六凌晨完成了他们本应在几个小时前进行的月末约会，这项活动自霍华德去世后已经连续进行了很多年，而所谓约会的内容也很固定——晚餐、近况交流、庭院散步。后两个项目往往合二为一，而这一次，托尼看起来也并没有因为延迟开始而压缩时间的念头。史蒂夫暗自向托尼道了歉，然后在脑中绘制起了未来几天的计划蓝图。  
“你最近好像很忙？”托尼突然停住了脚步，他转过身认真地看着史蒂夫。  
“工作上乱子很多，娜塔莎辞职后，我很难找到信任的人负责她原来的部分。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，他的蓝眼睛里染上了复杂的神色，“我没法说服她留下来，新人总是不尽人意。”  
托尼点了点头，示意他说下去：“还有？”  
“还有？”史蒂夫一边笑一边避开和对方的视线接触，“这件事就够我忙一阵了，别的暂时还想不起来。”  
托尼没再深究，他沉默了一阵，突然握住了史蒂夫的手腕：“虽然现在已经不是周五了，但是……”这个停顿让史蒂夫蓦地紧张起来，托尼显然也并不轻松，他又吸了口气，看上去少有地犹豫不决。  
史蒂夫的手机在此时响了起来，他轻声说了句抱歉，走开几步拿出手机。  
是彼得·帕克。史蒂夫下意识地离托尼更远了些，他几乎在按下通话键的同时就听到了年轻人雀跃的声音：“史蒂夫，你终于肯接电话啦？猜猜我在哪儿？”  
“我猜不到。”史蒂夫暗自苦笑，他试图引导彼得讲话更小声点。  
“我到纽约了，就在你公寓门口。怎么样，是不是大惊喜？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫按了按太阳穴，“你的工作呢？”  
“我向剧组请了两天假，整个周末我们都可以在一起。”彼得说话的声音小多了，可听起来仍兴奋万分，史蒂夫甚至可以想象出他手舞足蹈的样子。  
“你别乱跑，我马上回去。”史蒂夫在托尼家鹅卵石铺就的小径上踱来踱去，“还有，现在已经很晚了，你要保持安静，不许打扰邻居，知道吗？”  
彼得恍然大悟地哦了一声，之后用气声说道：“在你回来之前我保证不惹麻烦。”  
史蒂夫松了口气，他挂掉电话，转身就看到托尼还站在原来的地方，男人正抬起头看着月亮，不知在思考什么。  
“嘿，托尼……”史蒂夫看着对方，突然觉得难以启齿。  
“要走了？正好，我也有好多事需要处理。”托尼摆出了一副无所谓的样子。  
“你之前要说的事？”史蒂夫小心地提醒着。  
“啊，不太重要，改日再说吧。”托尼低下头踢走了一块小石子，他摆了摆手，再抬起头的时候表情里融进了一丝不耐烦，“哈皮会送你回去。”  
“那……下个月见？”  
托尼·斯塔克突然盯住了史蒂夫的眼睛，他的眼神很锐利，似乎要把史蒂夫穿透了一般，在某一瞬间，史蒂夫竟然感觉到了窒息。  
最终，托尼吐出了几个单词：“好，下个月见。”  
史蒂夫临下车前从包里拿出了一块丝巾，还是未发售的样品，手边也没有合适的包装，他勉强包好后把这份根本算不上礼物的礼物交给哈皮。  
“拜托您帮我转交给斯塔克先生，请务必亲手交给他。”史蒂夫打开车门，他刚迈出一条腿，又回身叮嘱道，“麻烦您对他说，我很抱歉。”  
史蒂夫心事重重地走进公寓楼，托尼最后的眼神让他忐忑不安，他很久没对托尼·斯塔克产生这样的情绪了，这不是个好兆头，更何况，这次无论怎样想，问题都出在他自己身上。  
史蒂夫赶在电梯开门前调整好了自己的情绪，他知道不远处还有另一个“麻烦”正等着他，如果他不想继续浪费口舌的话，就最好别把负面情绪摆在脸上。  
电梯很快就到达了史蒂夫居住的楼层，他踏进走廊的脚还没站稳，身体就被一道飞扑过来的模糊人影抱住了。  
“史蒂夫，我等了你好久。”彼得在他的脸颊上留下一个响亮的吻，史蒂夫艰难地把年轻人从自己身上扒下来，彼得不知道什么时候摸到了他的钥匙，熟门熟路地打开了史蒂夫的公寓门禁。  
两人进了门，史蒂夫脱下风衣挂在衣帽钩上，他走到横在沙发上的彼得旁边，伸手捏了捏对方的鼻梁：“你的行李呢？”  
“都在酒店，我放下东西立刻来找你了。”  
“梅姨知道吗？”史蒂夫被彼得拉住了手腕，他只得以一个不太舒服的姿势靠在年轻人身上。  
“我只告诉了MJ，她说会帮我把一切都料理好。”彼得得意地眨了眨眼睛，“这是秘密行程，我可不希望狗仔追过来。”  
“这可不是万无一失的。”史蒂夫一脸严肃，“以后别这么任性了。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”彼得从沙发上坐起来，这让他和史蒂夫的距离瞬间缩短，他们进入了彼此的呼吸范围， 鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
史蒂夫轻咳一声向后退去，他转开头，不再看着彼得。彼得却锲而不舍地又凑了上来，瘪着嘴委屈巴巴地嘟囔：“我好久没见到你了。”  
史蒂夫承认自己心软了，在彼得·帕克面前，他总是忘记什么叫拒绝。这让他的底线一而再再而三地模糊，也让这段关系不受控制地往深处发展。  
彼得趁史蒂夫愣神的工夫含住了他的下唇，史蒂夫回应了这个吻，他很快就不能再心不在焉，彼得远比他看上去要深谙接吻的要领，他的舌头很快滑进史蒂夫的口腔，让男人不得不全力应对。两人的确许久未见，这无疑延长了这个深吻，彼得趁呼吸的时候咬住史蒂夫的下颌，力道很轻，比起调情更像在撒娇。  
史蒂夫推开彼得，他在对方茫然的注视下笑出了声：“快去洗澡。”  
彼得做了个鬼脸，蹦跳着往盥洗室的方向走去。  
史蒂夫将洗发水在手上揉起泡沫，彼得棕色的脑袋蹭到史蒂夫胸前，他向后仰头，史蒂夫措手不及，险些把洗发水抹到彼得脸上。  
“别乱动。”史蒂夫固定住彼得的脑袋，不一会儿，年轻人的头上就顶满了白色泡泡。彼得闭上眼睛享受着史蒂夫的服务，这算是难得的亲密时刻，毕竟他们聚少离多。史蒂夫拿着淋浴喷头试了试水温，他示意彼得稍稍抬头，然后顺着发际线帮对方把头上的泡沫冲干净。彼得胡乱抹了一把脸上的水，他转过身抱住史蒂夫，指尖顺着后背一路流连到腰侧：“史蒂夫，我有时候会想，你要是住在洛杉矶就好了。”  
“为什么不是你搬回纽约？皇后区的小子已经不把这里当成家了？”史蒂夫关了水，丢给彼得一身浴袍。  
“我倒是想把这里当成家，可你连公寓钥匙都不肯给我。”彼得偷换概念、避重就轻，好像受了天大的委屈。  
史蒂夫转过身，正好看到彼得胡乱甩着头发，像个不小心掉进泳池的宠物狗。史蒂夫无法抑制地嘴角上翘，他低垂着眼，原本只是想亲亲彼得的额头，却被他尚年少的情人拉进一个湿漉漉的深吻中。彼得一刻都等不及了，史蒂夫是他日夜思念的对象，几乎一闭上眼，彼得就能看见他爱人耀眼的金发和永远涌动着真诚与温柔的蓝眼睛，他皮肤与嘴唇的触感和情动时升温的呼吸都刻在彼得的记忆深处。每次见到史蒂夫，彼得都会再次陷入爱河，即便只是简单地想到那个人，他都有怦然心动的感觉。史蒂夫·罗杰斯像一本永远都翻不完的小说，其中情节跌宕起伏，让彼得不想错过任何一个细节。  
光脚踩在地摊上的感觉很舒服，彼得甚至有些留恋这种家的感觉，史蒂夫及时帮他打开了卧室门，恰到好处地避免了一场后背与木板的撞击。彼得把碍事的浴袍丢在地上，带着史蒂夫陷进了柔软的床铺里。  
彼得仍记得第一次见到史蒂夫的情景，那会儿他甚至还没到可以合法饮酒的年纪。彼得当时已经家喻户晓，他主演的校园电影和音乐剧都是口碑票房双丰收。由于工作的关系，彼得见过很多服装品牌的代表，他们当中很大一部分是设计师，史蒂夫并没有什么特别的。不，史蒂夫本人足够特别，彼得这样纠正着自己，但就身份而言，史蒂夫和这条产业链里许多尚在海平面挣扎的新人一样。他们或许师出名门、或许天赋异禀，更有人两者皆是，可想要攀上顶峰，首先要坠入尘埃——年轻的彼得深谙其中曲折。  
史蒂夫热爱他的职业，这是彼得见到他的第一眼就能感知到的。从某种程度上讲，他们两个有很多相似之处，有些时候，彼得甚至觉得自己能在史蒂夫身上看到整个东海岸，他看着史蒂夫，就像找到了归属。史蒂夫翻身在床头柜里找着什么东西，彼得突然使坏咬在史蒂夫的锁骨左近，史蒂夫的注意力瞬间就被拉了回来，他的眼神里混杂着嗔怪和放任，这对彼得无疑是一种纵容。彼得含住了史蒂夫的喉结，他的手经过锁骨向下，径直来到史蒂夫胸前的乳晕周围。  
史蒂夫本能地瑟缩了一下，他在拒绝和渴望之间摇摆，仿佛温情是欲望的面具，薄薄一层，不堪一击。他的手指插进了彼得微卷的头发之间，半干的发丝带着潮湿包裹上来，仿佛也促使两人陷入了一场无休止的纠缠。  
彼得倾身向下，他用舌尖代替手指在史蒂夫胸前画了个圈，却并不急着进行下一步动作，活脱脱像个宣示所有权的领主。史蒂夫的欲望却没因此回落，反而如海潮一般愈发压迫着理智和清醒的神经。彼得抬起眼来和史蒂夫对视了一瞬，在对方眼中找到他想要的东西之后，才俯身把史蒂夫胀起的乳首包裹起来。  
史蒂夫听到自己的喉咙中发出了一声满足的呻吟。他几乎要因为身体的过度敏感而脸红，这让他过早地丢失了主动权。史蒂夫不由得想起他和彼得的第一个晚上，彼时的情人还青涩紧张，他手忙脚乱，几乎不好意思和史蒂夫对视。史蒂夫一件件脱掉自己的衣服，他一边和彼得亲吻，一边环住彼得已经胀得发硬的下体套弄起来。史蒂夫偶尔还会想念两人那时的关系，他甚至会怀念曾经那个在他面前故意装成熟的彼得，把从电影里学来的招数生硬地套用在史蒂夫身上，显得笨拙却真诚。  
史蒂夫的身体突然一颤，他回过神来，看到彼得的头已经埋在了他的双腿间，他舔了舔史蒂夫的茎身，很快就低头含住了一大截。彼得彻底把史蒂夫从回忆中拽了出来，指尖似乎还残留着棕色卷发的触感，彼得的技术似乎比上次又进步了很多，史蒂夫勉强撑起上身，却在彼得的吸吮舔弄间被卸掉了全部力量，又重重地倒回床里。  
欲望渐渐将史蒂夫的淹没，眼前的一切都模糊起来，他恍惚间抓住了彼得的头发，慢慢的竟不满足于现有的一切，史蒂夫尝试着挺动下身，敏感处被掌握的同时也产生了自己能决定一切的错觉，彼得的喉咙裹得他几乎忘记了所有，高潮来临的时候，他的背紧紧地弓了起来，眼前一片空白，摔回床上的时候还在大口地喘息。彼得用指腹轻轻摩挲着唇角，精液从他的嘴里淌下来，滴落在胸前和史蒂夫的小腹上。彼得将史蒂夫射出来的东西吞下去大半，他撑起身体，正看到史蒂夫眼神迷蒙地凑近过来，彼得还没来得及反应，史蒂夫的就拉住他亲吻起来。这个吻并不如往常热烈，只是小鸟般地啄来啄去，彼得却在其中获得了前所未有的满足，他将史蒂夫推倒在床上，拿过两个枕头垫在对方身下，然后伸了个懒腰翻身压上去。史蒂夫趴在床上，他侧头朝彼得笑了笑：“怎么，你困了？”  
卧室灯光让史蒂夫的蓝眼睛映上了一层暖黄，他嘴角的弧度刚好撩拨在了彼得心上，彼得的手探到史蒂夫后穴的时候，金发男人甚至配合地抬了抬身子。甬道内湿热紧致的触感几乎令彼得心悸，他感觉到自己下身快要硬到发痛了，正当他想再加一根手指的时候，史蒂夫被欲望浸透的声音传进了彼得的耳朵：“直接进来。”这句话像一阵催情药剂，彼得·帕克感觉自己的思维完全被搅乱了，他下意识地服从命令，将自己埋进了史蒂夫的身体。  
两人满足的喟叹随后紧紧缠绕。

待伤口被消毒的又包上纱布之后，索尔迫不及待地从医用帐篷中钻了出来。他听说这附近有一个未被炸毁的信号基站，这消息在他久寂的心里燃起了火焰，不管是不是真的，索尔都想去试试。身上的新旧伤痕似乎都不能延缓他的步伐，事实上，几个月来索尔从未觉得自己的脚步如此轻快过，他在临时营地里穿梭，基站也离他越来越近。  
看管基站的是几个当地人，索尔用简单的单词夹杂英语和他们交流，其中一人很快会意，带他来到一处角落。几台老旧的电话机上积了厚厚一层尘土，在这地方也不算稀奇。索尔深吸了口气，伸手拂去上面的灰尘，将听筒牢牢抓在手里。那个号码他熟记于心，即使闭着眼睛，也能在按键上准确地拨出那串数字。  
当地反政府军的势力不断渗透开来，武器装备升级之快远超预期。索尔知道自己不能在这个联络点滞留太久。他硬生生抢出不到五分钟的时间拨那个电话，索尔觉得自己疯了，可他无法自控，明知道这样一番努力多半是无用功，他也难以说服自己，放弃尝试所有可能的冲动。  
信号极其不稳，连听筒里“嘟——嘟——”的声音都断断续续，几十秒的时间对他来说像几个世纪那么长，周围失去了时间的概念，直到断线的声音击碎了他的念想。  
索尔将听筒放回原处，他扯出一个笑容感谢了当地人，在咒骂几乎要脱口而出之前，离开了肮脏破旧的帐篷。  
汗水顺着索尔的眉骨流进眼睛里，他掩藏在头盔下的金发被沙尘覆盖了原本的颜色，远方的隆隆声越来越近，像暴雨前破云而出的雷声，不明真相的人可能会喜出望外，可索尔却知道这声音的真正意义。  
“全体集合，我们要在天黑前赶到大峡谷。”索尔发出了号令。很快，近百名士兵围拢在他周围，看到索尔的眼神示意，他们很快又分小队隐没在山峦之间。  
还有一个月，最后一个月。  
完成这个任务，他就能永远地离开这里。  
男人咬咬牙，开始了他新一段的征程。

彼得睡熟之后，史蒂夫轻手轻脚地离开卧室。虽然他还有些后腰酸痛双腿发软，但好在大脑活跃，并不影响他思考一些事情。史蒂夫把掉落到地板上的包拾起来，拿出稿子一张张平铺在桌面上，纽约公寓的深夜陷入了前所未有的静谧，笔记本里被匆匆扯去的纸页还留有残缺的一角，史蒂夫强迫自己把注意力集中在工作上，可几次尝试都以失败告终。在他又一次盯着两种不同纹饰神游天外的时候，史蒂夫认命地捂住眼睛，他摸索出手机，将那通来自摩洛哥的来电信息调了出来。  
史蒂夫努力搜寻着记忆的角落，他很确定自己并不认识这个来自异国的陌生号码，但它突兀地出现在那里，让人难以忽视。史蒂夫的好奇心突然被激发出来，他很想回拨过去，问问对方到底是什么来头，这想法一旦出现就挥之不去，直到手指几乎碰到屏幕，他才突然如梦初醒般回到了现实。史蒂夫几乎要嘲笑自己的鲁莽，他把手机丢到一边，抬起头盯着天花板，脑海里闪现出很多片段，有些是新鲜的，还有些早已尘封，像存放在仓库最深处的档案。  
蓦地，史蒂夫想起了索尔。他的记忆定格在球场跃动的金发上。史蒂夫仿佛瞬间回到了自己的青少年时代——他远远地坐在看台一角，手中的设计稿变成了速写板，铅笔的沙沙声被风卷走，纸上的形象也渐渐生动起来。  
身边降下一片阴影，伴随着阳光、青草还有潮湿躁动的荷尔蒙气息。史蒂夫抬起头，逆着光，他只能看到来人微长的金发。这足够他明白对方的身份，史蒂夫下意识地把画盖了起来。  
“你在画画吗？”刚离开运动场的人一屁股坐在史蒂夫旁边，他看起来热情和善，比远望时更具魅力。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫正设法让自己放松些，可他喉咙发紧，仿佛瞬间丧失了语言功能，只能含糊地应和着。  
“最近你好像每天都来，都在画什么？”那人自来熟地凑了过来，似乎想从史蒂夫没遮好的缝隙间窥见画面内容。  
史蒂夫没想到对方会一下凑这么近，他匆忙起身欲走，却没想到动作太急，速写纸哗啦啦撒了一地。史蒂夫窘迫地弯腰去捡，可还是晚了一步，对方已经拾起脚边的那张仔细端详。  
“嘿，这是……我吗？”他说这句话时嘴角微微翘了起来，阳光驻留在对方脸侧，史蒂夫感觉自己像被定在了原地，他张了张口，摇摇头，又点点头。  
对方也站了起来，他身材高大，史蒂夫要微微抬头才能和他对视。  
“我叫索尔，索尔·奥丁森。”那人笑了笑，把头发别到耳后。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫感觉自己的声带好像终于恢复了应有的功能。  
“史蒂夫……”索尔思考了几秒，“我以前好像没见过你。”  
“我这学期从美国过来交换。”  
“你就是洛基说的那个交换生？”索尔眼睛一亮，他把手搭在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，“原来是你。”  
“我们一起上过文学课。”史蒂夫记得洛基，可他们没说过一句话。那个高挑的黑发青年无疑是学生中的明星。史蒂夫从没想过洛基会跟索尔提及自己，他把最后几张画纸整理好，然后悄悄向后挪动了一小段距离，像是下一秒就要逃走似的。  
索尔显然看出了史蒂夫的不自在，可他却打定主意要将这个交换生从独自一人的小圈子里拽出来。索尔挥了挥手中的画，对史蒂夫说道：“把它送给我好吗？”

史蒂夫把给彼得做好的早餐放在桌上，他留了张便条就匆匆出门，波茨小姐派来接他的车就在楼下，他不想让司机等太久。  
虽然出资人是托尼，可具体事务早就由佩珀接手。往常史蒂夫和她的会面时间都是早有预约、排上日程的，这回一大早突然见面可是头一次。史蒂夫不敢怠慢，他隐隐预感到有大事发生。  
休息日的斯塔克工业总部大楼比往常冷清许多，史蒂夫走进佩珀的办公室时，干练的女强人还在对电话那头下着指令，这个场景对史蒂夫来说称得上熟悉，他向佩珀招手示意后，安静地站在一旁等待。  
佩珀很快处理完手上的工作，她绕过办公桌来和史蒂夫握手：“真抱歉一大早就把你叫到这儿来，事情太突然，必须要找个专业点的人商量，而我第一个想到的就是你。”  
“我很乐意帮忙。”史蒂夫说。  
佩珀明显松了一口气，但很快又皱起眉头，看上去颇有几分无奈：“是托尼，他不知道哪根筋搭错了，改变主意要参加阿斯加德美国新中心的发布会。”  
史蒂夫当然知道斯塔克工业和阿斯加德集团的关系，他沉默了一会儿才开口道：“如果我没猜错的话，托尼不仅要去，还要高调，要大张旗鼓？”  
佩珀在史蒂夫的注视下疲惫地点了点头。  
“您会和他一同前往吗？”  
“这才是问题所在。”佩珀·波茨接着说道，“我马上要飞欧洲，这是几个月前就定下的重要行程。”  
史蒂夫猜到了佩珀之后的话，他有些后悔自己刚才答应得那么爽快了。  
“总要有人看着他。托尼最近状态不对，我不敢随便找个人顶上。”佩珀握住了史蒂夫的右手，“只有你能帮这个忙。”  
直到活动当天，史蒂夫都没完全适应自己的角色转换。在这种场合，他往往隐于幕后，而这一次，他自己也成了的聚光灯下的一部分。这不是史蒂夫擅长的领域，他看上去极为平静，可内心远没有表面上那么泰然自若。他站在斯塔克家的大厅里，脑子里翻来覆去地过着佩珀交代给他的注意事项，少有地完全沉浸在自己的世界中。楼梯处的响动引得史蒂夫转过身去，穿戴整齐的托尼·斯塔克向他走来，史蒂夫一眼就看到，自己前几天托哈皮送出去的口袋巾正被对方别在胸口。这一意外发现瞬间打乱了史蒂夫的阵脚，等对方来到近前，史蒂夫才十分滞后地叫了一声对方的名字。  
“看在你礼物的份上，我可以既往不咎。”托尼稍微抬着下巴，显得不可一世。  
史蒂夫知道这是和解的征兆，他终于可以没有负担地笑了：“看来你挺喜欢它？”  
“包装那么随便，我差点把它当垃圾扔掉。”托尼观察了一下史蒂夫的表情，顿了顿，接着说道，“一般一般吧。”  
“我就把这句话当作喜欢啦。”史蒂夫看上去高兴了不少，他看着托尼的眼睛，“我保证以后不会再忘记时间了……现在，你准备好要出发了吗？”  
“这句话应该是我问你。”托尼的声音里带着笑意，他上前半步，两人之间的距离因此缩得更短。托尼专注地看着史蒂夫，轻轻吻上了男人的唇角，仿佛他以前做过很多次一般。

经历了近九个小时的空中飞行，洛基·劳菲森终于再次踏上了美国东海岸的土地。对于这个地方，洛基说不上喜欢也说不上讨厌，对他来说，世界上只有两种存在——能吸引他注意力的和不值得他浪费时间的，而后者显然占据了很大比重。但与此同时，洛基也不得不承认，他的生活里还是存在太多“责任”和“妥协”，他从未拥有也永远不会拥有随心所欲的能力，只要他还是洛基·劳菲森，这个事实就永远不会改变。  
飞机刚一落地，欧洲那边的电话就追了过来，洛基面无表情地盯着来电界面，最终还是赶在电话挂断前把它接了起来。  
“父亲，您有什么吩咐吗？”洛基声音恭敬，这让他看上去像个被礼节装饰的驱壳。  
“我能有什么私事，”洛基的笑得很克制，经过一个恰到好处的停顿后，他很快又严肃起来，“即便有，我也绝不会任由自己受它干扰。一切都会顺利的，请您放心。”  
洛基看着助理把他的行李安置妥当，他很快挂掉电话，坐进了车后座。车窗外的景色飞速后退，洛基微皱着眉，望向已经全黑的手机屏幕。他先是听见了自己的呼吸声，随后又留意到了自己的心跳声。如镜面般平静的湖泊一旦被落石激起波澜，涟漪就层层扩散，再不能回到当初。他感觉自己少有地心烦意乱起来，有什么东西一闪即逝，他抓不住，更害怕抓住。  
“先不要回住处。”洛基握紧了手机，他听见自己这样说，“我想去布鲁克林走走。”


	2. 哈德逊河的左岸

托尼·斯塔克现身阿斯加德美国新中心发布会，这消息已经登上了即时新闻热度榜，除非总统又做出了什么惊人之举，否则不出意外的话，它也会是各大报刊明天的头版头条。而八卦杂志的关注点显然在别的地方，他们将镜头对准了托尼·斯塔克身边的金发男人，先用面部图片识别确定了史蒂夫的身份，又把他的背景翻了个底儿朝天。现场为数不多的时尚记者则认出了托尼·斯塔克的男伴，摄影师把镜头对准了焦点中心的二人，媒体区掀起了一阵又一阵声浪。史蒂夫的后背上沁出了一层薄汗，他依旧身姿挺拔，只是紧张的情绪逐渐蔓延开来，连带着动作也变得僵硬。闪光灯刺得他眼睛酸痛，直到他们离开了媒体区好一会儿，史蒂夫才艰难地把曝光后遗症从他的视网膜上驱走。  
托尼带他到角落里暂作休息，史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，一脸抱歉地说：“对不起，我没想到自己这么不适应。”  
托尼拉过史蒂夫的手，两人皮肤接触的时候，托尼有些浮想联翩，可他很快就意识到这不是正确的场合：“谁都有第一次。”  
史蒂夫笑了：“这么说还有二次三次？”  
“只要你想，无论多少次都可以。”托尼感觉自己正无法抑制地靠近史蒂夫，他看着对方长长的金色睫毛，感觉一不小心就会掉进那后面碧蓝的湖泊。  
史蒂夫微微垂下眼，他伸手去帮托尼把西装抚平，调整口袋巾的时候，不着痕迹地把对方的身体拦在半路。

洛基在休息室里刷到了推送消息，他觉得自己仿佛眼花了，居然阿斯加德的发布会照片上看到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而对方身边的托尼·斯塔克显然能将洛基的惊讶再推上一层。可笑的是，他作为发布会的中心和主角，最后却轮到手机来告诉他这个“新闻”。洛基·劳菲森不可抑制地揣度着那两人的关系，他心里突然涌上了一股怪异的情绪，如果不是索尔现在还在北非，洛基几乎要立刻打电话给他分享见闻。  
“这就是你念念不忘的老情人。你以为他没有你就活不下去了？错了，甩掉你之后他风生水起平步青云。”洛基甚至能想象出自己的语气，和听到这一消息时索尔脸上的表情。在洛基的记忆里，关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一切似乎都逃不开索尔，虽然他内心深处有个角落并不想认同这点，但洛基很快忽视了那片刻的迟疑。时针就要指向整点，洛基将脸上的所有表情收敛起来，起身离开了休息室。

彼得是被MJ硬拖出史蒂夫的公寓的。他们必须要尽快赶回西海岸的片场，否则梅很快就会发现彼得根本不像他所说的，整个周末都宅在洛杉矶的别墅里玩任天堂游戏。  
“出发的时候你是怎么和我保证的？”MJ拽着彼得的衣领，“啪”地一声按下了电梯按钮，“绝不耽误工作。绝不！耽误！工作！”  
听到这句话的彼得终于停止了反抗，他的眉毛和嘴角都耷拉下来，过了好久才小声嘟囔着回应：“快走吧。”  
MJ看他这副可怜样子，突然有些哭笑不得：“才一个周末怎么就跟换了个人似的，刚来的时候不是挺高兴的吗？”  
“我就是来了才意识到自己一秒钟都不想离开史蒂夫。虽然只是一个周末，可如果不是因为工作的话，我简直再也不想回洛杉矶去了。”  
“梅姨要是听到这句话，非打爆你的头不可。”MJ看着身边没精打采的彼得，觉得他又好笑又可怜，“跟你的史蒂夫商量商量，让他搬去洛杉矶呗。”  
“如果事情那么简单就好了。”彼得摇摇头，“MJ，他不可能永远原地踏步。如果当初是我帮他成立了那个工作室，一切都会不一样了……”  
和彼得年纪相仿的小助理耸耸肩：“别妄想了，除非你是托尼·斯塔克。”  
彼得挑了挑眉，他转过头一脸不敢相信地看着MJ：“哇哦，你哪儿来的灵通消息。”  
MJ连忙摆手：“什么啊，我只是随口一说。难道真是托尼·斯塔克？”  
“就是他。”  
MJ一点都没掩饰脸上的震惊：“原来史蒂夫的赞助人是斯塔克？他为什么会给一个设计师的工作室出资，等等……最首要的问题是——史蒂夫是怎么认识斯塔克的？”  
彼得把身体塞进车后座，他打开手机，不停刷新着和史蒂夫的聊天记录，可显然一无所获：“不知道，他没和我说过。”  
MJ叮嘱完司机才又把脸转向彼得：“是他没说，还是你没问？”

史蒂夫没想到他能在陪托尼参加活动的时候碰到熟人。洛基·劳菲森就站在聚光灯下，史蒂夫在座位上端详着洛基的礼服，他的所有搭配都恰到好处，有些人仿佛天生就是明星。史蒂夫看着洛基的方向出神，如果不是错觉的话，对方的目光似乎也在他身上驻留了一会儿。史蒂夫不确定洛基是否看见了自己，因此，他无法判断对方的驻留是特意还是巧合。  
托尼的视线在洛基·劳菲森和史蒂夫之间逡巡了一会儿，他握住了史蒂夫的手，斜过身耳语道：“你认识他？”  
“是旧识。我没想到是他代表阿斯加德。”  
托尼笑了笑："他不仅仅代表阿斯加德。他是阿斯加德的大脑，就像我是斯塔克工业的大脑一样。"  
史蒂夫猛地转头，他的嘴唇差点蹭到托尼的嘴唇。  
托尼因此朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
史蒂夫恍然大悟：“他是你的威胁。”  
“我们互为威胁。”托尼话里有话，“更准确的说，是竞争。头奖只有一个，我们都想自己是那个赢家。”  
“至少现在大家都站在同一条起跑线上，公平公正。”史蒂夫回握住托尼的手。  
“是吗？我倒觉得自己先他一步。”托尼的视线回到洛基身上，“史蒂夫，我想请你帮个忙……”

要找到洛基落单的时候太难了，毕竟他是今晚绝对的主角，也确实没有太多闲聊的时间。史蒂夫看准机会，他走上前的时候，将最后一点犹豫和焦虑也排除在外。  
“洛基？我没想到你在这儿。我们太久没见了。”史蒂夫提前拦住了服务生，他取下托盘里仅剩的两杯酒，将其中一杯递给洛基。洛基接过酒杯，他打量着史蒂夫，像是今晚第一次见到他似的。  
“你是托尼·斯塔克的男伴？”洛基似笑非笑。  
“临时顶班。”史蒂夫无奈道，“我对这些一窍不通，来了也只是走个过场。你这些年过得如何？”  
“没什么惊喜，按部就班。”洛基看着史蒂夫，他沉吟了一下，接着说道：“我还以为你会问起索尔。”  
史蒂夫的精神压力突然减轻不少，他朝洛基笑了笑，引起对方一阵恍惚。再见到史蒂夫的时候，洛基才发现自己原来可以那么清楚地记得对方微笑的样子。史蒂夫认真地思考了洛基的问题，最终，他摇摇头说：“你是你，索尔是索尔，我不会把你们两个混为一谈的。”  
“你也会这样和他说吗？”洛基又喝了一口酒。  
“会。”史蒂夫像往常一样坦诚。  
洛基侧过身子避开了史蒂夫的目光：“我昨天按照你给我的地址去了布鲁克林，他们说你早就不住在那里了。”  
洛基，你为什么没给我写信？史蒂夫很想这样问，但最终，他还是选择了避而不谈。“我离开很久了。在我母亲去世之后，我就搬离了那个地方。”史蒂夫的眼睛里升腾起一层薄雾，他张了张口，却再难以发出一丝声响。  
“抱歉，我不知道……”  
“她病了很久，离开也是一种解脱。”史蒂夫似乎陷入了回忆里，他说话的声音很小，仿佛在自言自语一般，“你不知道的事情很多，我不知道你的事情也很多……我们有几年没见了？”  
洛基说出了一个数字。  
“你记错了。”史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，他四处张望了一巡，面带歉意地说道，“托尼在找我，我想我该走了。”史蒂夫转身离开了洛基，他步速适中，既不过于着急也没流露出一点犹豫和留恋。按照洛基的性格，他只需要等待不超过五秒。  
五……四……三——  
“等等！”洛基迈开长腿，三步并作两步追上了史蒂夫：“明天，明晚……那时候你有空吗？”  
史蒂夫停下了脚步。

史蒂夫扯松领带覆在眼睛上，缓慢地在自己脑后打了一个结。人的五感就像一个连接紧密的闭环，一旦少了某个关卡，其他部分也会被打乱节奏，边界同样随之模糊。史蒂夫的手落在自己的喉结处，他将衬衫扣子从上至下依次解开。微凉的空气顺着衣服打开的缝隙钻进去，指尖沿敞开的衣襟攀上身侧肋骨，手腕内侧脉搏处的皮肤恰好在胸前擦过，史蒂夫禁不住颤抖，他深吸了一口气，将无法抑制的波动尽量隐藏在身体深处。  
有人站在他身后，伸手挟制住史蒂夫的下巴，与暧昧的触摸和温柔的亲热不同，这力道不轻，疼痛刹那间吸引了史蒂夫的所有注意力。但恰恰在这样的情景下，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身体反常地放松下来，他控制着向后靠在男人怀里，仰头枕着对方的肩窝。领带在鼻梁两侧落下阴影，他微微勾着嘴角，似乎在享受这种疼痛。  
男人另一只手的指尖摩挲着史蒂夫丰润的下唇，不知是出于兴奋还是酒精浸染，金发男人的唇色变得比往常更加艳丽。男人压着史蒂夫的下巴迫使他将嘴长得更大些，他伸出两根手指夹住对方的舌头，然后松开下颌的钳制，感受着嘴唇的柔软包裹。  
史蒂夫的脸泛起红色，他歪着头，舌尖舔过手指根部的连接处，不久又退回指尖，牙齿轻轻刮过指腹。  
男人将环在他腰腹的手臂收紧，随后侧过头，从鼻梁一路吻到颌角。  
史蒂夫挣扎着转过身，即便还蒙着眼睛，他也依然抬起头，像是能透过布料看到对方一样。  
“洛基……”史蒂夫的右掌心贴着男人的后颈，他们之间再没有了距离，呼吸之际，史蒂夫温热的双唇贴了上来，他在亲吻的间隙断断续续地说，“再给你一次机会，我们多久没见了。”  
复杂的情绪在洛基眼底氤氲开来，他扯动嘴角说：“原来那天晚上，你知道是我。”  
“我一直知道。”史蒂夫引着洛基向后倒退，他们接吻时，史蒂夫的睫毛扫到了洛基的皮肤，这久违的感觉成为了欲望的助燃剂，洛基将金发男人推到床旁边的墙面上，一条腿挤进史蒂夫的双腿之间。史蒂夫感觉到了后背传来的疼痛，他条件反射地蜷起身子，小口吸着气，可身体却不由自主地兴奋起来。他很久没经历过这种掌控之外的性爱了，刻进体内的烙印被重新唤醒，藏在阴影里不知餍足的糜乱回忆都在叫嚣，仿佛下一刻就要冲破牢笼。  
史蒂夫凭感觉摸索到洛基的腰带，男人的体温隔着衣料传到他手上，史蒂夫的双手不禁有些发抖。洛基冷冷地笑了，他俯在史蒂夫身前，在锁骨附近留下咬痕。史蒂夫放弃了挣扎，他仰起头靠着墙壁，在洛基的动作下发出细碎的呻吟，不知不觉间，史蒂夫就像每次面对洛基时那样，在混沌中将自己交付出去，宛如贪婪的人把灵魂卖给魔鬼。  
比起缠绵温存，洛基一向更喜欢制造痛感和控制。敞开的衬衫后面，史蒂夫的乳首变得红肿，他下身一丝不挂，勃起的阴茎贴着小腹，将脆弱完全暴露出来，洛基将原本被踩在脚下的凌乱衣物踢开，他把史蒂夫的双腿分得更开了些，然后曲膝径直顶在了史蒂夫的会阴处。  
史蒂夫闷哼了一声，他趴在洛基肩头，含混地小声呜咽。  
“这就受不了了？”洛基凑到史蒂夫的耳边小声说，他没给对方留下任何喘息的机会，而是换了个方向，将史蒂夫的身子转了过去。  
平滑冰凉的触感在身前形成了新的感官炸弹，史蒂夫在第一时间就明白了自己身处的位置，洛基从身后压上来，在史蒂夫的颈后留下有几分刺痛的吮吻，男人的绿眼睛在玻璃上留下倒影，他的手从史蒂夫的肩膀滑到腰际，然后在胯部转了半圈，握住了史蒂夫的硬挺。  
视觉暂时失效之后，洛基手上任何一个细微的动作都足以填满史蒂夫的触觉神经。顶端湿润的洞口留下了指腹的摩擦，柱身上的滑动带着抚慰和撩拨，他的方向和停顿都足以让史蒂夫发出意味不明的暧昧声响，而随着洛基加快了手上的速度，史蒂夫仿佛觉得自己大脑里藏着的那个储满水的蓄水池，马上就要到达承受的边界。比起身前欲望的释放，身后的空虚更令人心神不宁，此时此刻，只需一个契机，他今晚就可以不想别的，心安理得地让自己就此沉沦。  
毫无征兆地，洛基解开了蒙住史蒂夫眼睛的领带。  
占据卧室一整面墙的落地窗骤然呈现在史蒂夫眼前，他们站在暗处，却得以透过玻璃俯瞰纽约。辉煌的灯火将黑夜渲染得如同白昼，车流蜿蜒向前，仿佛在诉说着光所能见证的一切。骤然开阔的视野连同被放纵碾碎的羞耻一起带史蒂夫登上了欢愉的极致，射精过后他倒在洛基怀里，望向远方的眼睛里充满了眷恋。  
“洛基……”史蒂夫轻声呼唤着男人的名字，他的蓝眼睛里沾染上了深沉的夜色和错综的光影，说话时带着沙哑和少许鼻音，“操我。”  
史蒂夫很快如愿以偿，他被重新顶到窗玻璃上，上次射精的残留还在身前，一部分附着在胸腹和玻璃之间，还有一部分和汗水混在一起，在皮肤上留下痕迹。洛基并没有的太多犹豫，他一下进入到最深处，甬道的湿热紧致让洛基兴致高涨，他从不会停下太久，反而是像认定了史蒂夫绝对能承受似的，就着一个角度抽动起来。  
史蒂夫在快感与疼痛的临界挣扎，他仿佛在独木桥上行走，且不会轻易坠入其中一边。史蒂夫被远处的灯光吸引，出神地望着窗外，洛基显然不能容许史蒂夫走神，他轻车熟路地顶在金发男人的敏感点上，在史蒂夫的惊呼声中，洛基半抱着他回到床上。体位的变化让两个人结合得更加深入，史蒂夫深吸一口气，似乎还未适应这样的变化。洛基间或动动自己埋在史蒂夫身体里的分身，他拨开对方额前凌乱的头发，史蒂夫的脸比起方才又多了点粉色，洛基扬起头，将嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的太阳穴上，那里的温度比别处更高一些，洛基留恋这样的温度，很久都不愿离开。  
他拨开对方额前凌乱的头发，史蒂夫的脸比起方才又多了点粉色，洛基扬起头，将嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的太阳穴上，那里的温度比别处更高一些，洛基留恋这样的温度，很久都不愿离开。  
“明明是我先遇到你的。”洛基双眼微阖，仿佛在自言自语。  
“为什么是索尔？先遇到你的人是我。”第一次和史蒂夫上床时，洛基这样说。  
史蒂夫的手脚都被绑住，他浑身酸软，几乎动弹不得，洛基之前下在饮料里的药让他的感官变得迟钝起来。他能看见洛基的嘴巴一开一合，却根本听不清他的声音。史蒂夫的嗓子完全哑了，但他还在奋力挣扎：“洛基，你就这么讨厌我？”  
“你以为我讨厌你？”黑发青年的眉毛拧在一起，他欲言又止，最后表情变得狰狞，“是啊，我是讨厌你，你说的话、做的事，你全身上下的穷酸味都让我恶心！”  
史蒂夫停止了挣扎，他不可置信地看着洛基。那双蓝眼睛里刹那间翻涌起的情绪让洛基不敢直视，可所有波动很快都归于沉寂。史蒂夫光裸着，手脚腕上的伤口还在渗血，他全身上下都伤痕累累，可这些都没能让他屈服，唯有听到洛基的那番话后，史蒂夫的眼睛里失去了神采，他呆在原地，身体似乎被撕出了一个空洞，伤口猎猎作响，不断地向里面灌着风。  
两人僵持了很久，直到史蒂夫用他那双疲惫的眼眸对上洛基的眼睛，和之前不同，这一次，他的声音出离的平静：“洛基·劳菲森，我永远都不会原谅你。”  
洛基将自己从回忆里扯了出来。他开始专心地对待眼下的一切。兴许是因为两人太久没见，他们就像明天就是世界末日那样相互纠缠，直到史蒂夫缴械投降，他拖着洛基去冲了个澡，然后一头扎进了被子。  
洛基从身后抱住了史蒂夫，他们很少能像现在这样一起度过如此安然的时光，洛基含住史蒂夫的耳垂，然后又亲了亲他耳后的那片皮肤：“你说得对，我是我，索尔是索尔。他一辈子都逃脱不了家族的牢笼，可我不一样。仅凭这一点，我就比他强百倍千倍。”  
本已经闭上眼的史蒂夫转过身来，他摇摇头笑道：“问题不在这儿，洛基，你永远也想不明白。”

索尔很少畏惧什么东西，他的世界里充满了光明和勇气，仿佛阴霾晦暗都与他无缘。但与此同时，索尔也知道，光芒并不会照亮每一个角落，谈不上顾此失彼，只是无论身在何方，总有些所在是亮光鞭长莫及的。他倒在半人高的石头后面，半个身子陷进了沙土，几乎马上就要失去知觉。阳光刺得索尔眼睛发痛——说实话，他不知道那是阳光还是别的什么东西，模糊的远方有一个光点。他下意识地寻觅着，想要由此冲破阻碍。索尔几乎疼到失去了痛感，接踵而至的是无边的寒冷，酷似极地的漫长冬夜。  
疲惫让他不止一次地想陷入昏睡，但冥冥中有个声音在拼尽全力把他拉回清醒，仿佛这一睡就再也醒不来似的。  
或许，他当真没有机会醒来。  
这是索尔有生以来第一次觉得，他可能真的会命丧在某个不具名的灰败角落。  
隐约中有人说话的声音，索尔努力分辨着对话的内容，这种平时不值一提的事情现在都变得无比困难，他像被罩在了一个玻璃容器里，有些明明离他很近的东西都无法掌控，本来在远方的人事物却恍惚间触手可及。时间和空间的概念都模糊了，在短暂又漫长的时光里，他过去经历的一切都缓缓铺展在眼前，像一场人生录影的放映会，他的期望与失望、得偿所愿和憾然离场，雁过留声般镌刻在原本空白的背景板上，渐渐地，苍白也变得生动，平庸也变得熠熠生辉。  
远方的光点消失了，仿佛被乌云遮住的太阳。地中海沿岸的风吹得云变幻翻卷，留下沥青的味道和压路机的声响。断壁残垣终于也得见天日，早已破碎的梦复又焕发新生。索尔像失去了他所追寻的一切，他终于可以陷入睡眠，而这一次，再也不需要计较何时应该醒来。

史蒂夫一晃神，被锋利的裁纸刀划破了手。鲜血一下从伤口冒了出来，引得他身边的莎朗发出了小声的惊呼，史蒂夫微蹙着眉，他按住出血处，环顾四周：“谁有创可贴吗？”  
莎朗这才回过神来，她大步走到工作室中央，又高声问了一遍：“有人带创可贴吗？史蒂夫的手被划破了。”  
众人立刻四处寻找，不过多时，一个新来的小助理就把刚从包里掏出来的创可贴递了过去。  
“多谢。”史蒂夫露出了明媚的笑容，他手脚麻利地止了血，很快就又投入到工作中，除了莎朗不再让他碰刀这件事，史蒂夫看起来丝毫没被刚才的小插曲打扰。所有人也重新回到正轨，一切都在按部就班进行。而大概只有史蒂夫自己知道，自从他走神之后，间或出现的心悸就让他心神不宁，直觉告诉他有什么坏事发生了，可他并没有接到任何突发消息，周围也一切正常，仿佛他的忧虑只是疑神疑鬼的幻觉。  
中途休息的时候，史蒂夫避开人群坐在窗边，他端了咖啡杯好一会儿，才意识到里面空空如也。索性把杯子推到一边，史蒂夫望向窗外，心慌的感觉却愈发明显，他试图调整呼吸，可收效甚微，心情随之更加沉郁起来。  
与洛基的重逢，让史蒂夫又想起索尔。他们早就断了联系，最初，这种失联是单向的，一切都开始于杳无音讯和不告而别，当最后一丝希望也被时间泯灭的时候，史蒂夫再也不想去寻找和挽回什么，他更愿意把过往的记忆看作一场瑰丽的虚幻梦境，一个靠想象搭建起来的空中城池。无根无基无凭无据，因此也就无踪无影无声无息。  
他不是没怨恨过，可时间当真可以抚平一切，经历无论是何等的波澜壮阔，最终都难逃化为记忆的褶皱，过溢的情绪很容易让人心生疲惫，比起拥有全部，更多人选择暗自抽离。  
史蒂夫想起自己和索尔的第一个吻。汗水、阳光与青草的味道，初夏的温度和蝉鸣的声响，身旁低矮的木篱和远处摇荡的秋千，旧轮胎斜倚在墙上，树干上爬着的一大片苔藓变成了T恤背后浅绿的纹理，风将欢欣和岁月一起吹过来，停在人的嘴角发梢，落在他们的鼻尖上。史蒂夫扬头轻轻碰到了索尔的嘴唇，他在接触的刹那就弹开，转身走远了好几步。索尔终于意识到嘴唇上突然袭来的柔软意味着什么，他一把握住史蒂夫的手腕把人拉回怀里，随后紧紧地抱住他最珍视的恋人，把简单的触碰发展为真正的亲吻。  
史蒂夫永远都是青涩含蓄的，而索尔也并没有高明多少。史蒂夫与他之前吻过的女孩们不同，他和任何人都不同。索尔炽热的情动和不知所措的窘迫轮番占据主导，这让他显得鲁莽笨拙、手脚僵硬，动作也笑料频出。他们碰到了牙齿甚至咯到了嘴唇，一切都滑稽至极，可真诚纯粹的内核仿佛可以把所有错误化解，最后只剩下生涩却美好的记忆。  
“我想我这辈子都不会再爱上别人。”索尔说。他们额头贴着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，史蒂夫望进索尔眼中深邃的蓝，恍惚间，他仿佛在其中看到了全世界。

托尼独自坐在阁楼上，借着从圆窗透进的光，他打开了面前的第一个纸盒。  
纸页因年代久远已微微泛黄，不时有小幅的画作夹在中间，大多数信件由钢笔写就，一封封按日期排好，从远到近，岁月的印迹就这样一点点铺展在托尼面前。  
尊敬的斯塔克先生，  
您近来可好？纽约的雨没停过，我从未如此庆幸您在洛杉矶，那里的天气想必宜人许多。所有的户外写生都改在室内，雨水会顺着微微敞开的窗缝飘进来，落在地上，湿漉漉的一层。玻璃外面的树似乎是这里唯一的景色了，那棵树让我想到您。我知道，您不会缺这样一点担心，所以比起说我担心您，不如说您慷慨地承担了我的忧虑。我本不该把心思放在画画之外太久，可脑海里总有一个声音鼓励我这样做，仿佛不做的话就会错过千载难逢的机会似的。我有时会顺从那个声音，有时候不会，它像我的朋友，而我是个别扭的朋友。趁变热之前，我必须要抓住安静的尾巴，可即便如此，笔却依然带领着我走向了其他灵感，这多亏了您，我甚至不能心安理得地留着它，就这样，我擅自做主把它送给您，希望您不要责怪我的唐突。  
祝好！  
诚挚的，  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯

尊敬的斯塔克先生，  
谢谢您托人带给我您在佛罗里达的新地址。我听很多人说过迈阿密的故事，我真心地为您高兴。事实上，最近我母亲的病情有所好转，医生说这是个奇迹，虽然不可能完全治愈，但这个消息也足以让我们兴奋一阵了。我知道，这都是托您的福。展开信纸之前，我有好多话想对您说，可提起笔之后，又觉得它们都过于琐碎，一时不知从何说起。就谈谈画室里来的新同学吧！她是个红发的俄罗斯姑娘，很少说话，平日里独来独往。但我总能从她身上看到矛盾又生动的东西，很多时候我还不能抓住，但它们就在那儿，似乎在等待人发掘。娜塔莎也是……哦，我提到她的名字了吗？我希望有机会与她接触，能说上话就行，如果可以互相了解那当然更好。我不知道这是不是创作者的灵犀，您之前提到这个之后，我一直在努力寻找，我想，我就快要碰到它了。  
学校旁新开的冰淇淋店生意火爆，如果有机会的话，我一定也去尝尝。  
祝您和太太健康！  
真诚的，  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯

亲爱的斯塔克先生，  
谢谢您寄来的明信片！您绝对猜不到，学校通过了我的交换申请，我将前往欧洲度过接下来不短的一段学习时光。我终于有机会看看更广阔的世界，您曾经跟我说，只有亲眼得见才不会辱没地中海的蔚蓝，我一直祈祷那一天来得快些，兴许上帝感受到了我的虔诚，这才慷慨地把机会降临到我身边。除此之外，去欧洲或许也是我的另一个出口，最近的许多习作都不能让人满意，我不知道是不是所有人都会进入类似这样的迷茫期。这个困局大概跟随我很久了，在很长一段时间里，我都在自欺欺人，没有直面问题，而现在，现实让我不得不做出改变。说实话，我很忐忑，根本不知道结局会不会是好的，更不清楚未来对我来说意味着什么。迷茫是很多人的困境，对于我来说，还要加上一层恐慌。我不知道如何找到内心的平静，但我不会放弃，会一直坚持到最后关头。话说回来，我就要去欧洲了，我还有什么不满足的呢！  
祝您旅行愉快！  
您真诚的，  
史蒂夫  
亲爱的斯塔克先生，  
未来和意外，到底哪一个会先到呢？现在的我已经很少思考这样的问题，可还是不时会被它们击中。曾经在很长的一段时间里，我对自己有清晰明确的规划，并一直锲而不舍地向目标前进。可不知从什么时候起，我对自己不再那么确定了。有太多意料之外的人事物涌进来，计划变得像一纸空文。我不得不把他们看作干扰，他们也确实是干扰。可渐渐地，我觉得自己不应该那么局限。如果人所拥有的一切都是上天的馈赠，那么无论是希望是失望，是幸福是苦难，都是通向未来的道路。计划永远不像列车时刻表，规则的意义在于打破规则，同样，计划的内含大约也在于偏离计划。可总有一些是不变的，保护好那些永恒不变的东西，才能有力量面对变化的一切吧。  
随信寄给您最近的习作，希望您和太太都能喜欢。  
您真诚的，  
史蒂夫  
托尼将盒子里的信一封封读下去，如果不是光线昏暗、夜幕降临，他几乎都没注意到时光的流逝。他触碰到的是自己未曾参与的史蒂夫的曾经，上面布满了托尼陌生的情绪。他处在一个微妙的平衡点上，与大多数人不同的是，托尼不想再维持这样的平衡，他急需一个推手，一个理由，甚至是一个借口。

“彼得，你看看现在几点了？”史蒂夫凌晨三点接到了来自西海岸的电话，此时距他入眠还没多久，史蒂夫从床上坐起来，他在昏昏沉沉中只觉得头痛。  
“我不管那些，史蒂夫，你答应过我的。”彼得的声音在着急中混着生气，听起来有些陌生——他很少这样和史蒂夫说话。  
“你在说什么？”史蒂夫按了按太阳穴，他尽最大努力，试图让自己的声音里没有一丝不耐烦的情绪。  
“你不明白？好，那我说得更清楚些好了。”彼得那边的环境音突然有些嘈杂，影星大声地爆了句粗口，窸窸窣窣的声音顿时减弱了大半，紧接着，史蒂夫听到了类似走廊回声的响动，彼得仿佛来到了室外，“托尼·斯塔克只是你的投资人？”  
史蒂夫光脚走到厨房吧台边，为自己倒了杯水：“只是投资人。”  
“拜托看看新闻报道吧！我们隔了三个小时，不是一个世纪！”彼得深吸了一口气，他想努力平复情绪，可数次尝试皆以失败告终。  
“我暂时代替斯塔克工业的波茨小姐陪托尼出席了一次发布会。彼得，这次是帮波茨小姐一个忙。”史蒂夫靠在吧台旁边。  
彼得沉默了一会儿，像在思考和抉择。史蒂夫静静地等着他回应，悬挂在天边的月亮透过客厅窗户洒下皎洁的光，史蒂夫忍不住想问问彼得，洛杉矶是否也是如此。  
“我相信你，只是……”彼得欲言又止，他的声音里盛满了委屈，“史蒂夫，你爱我吗？”  
听筒里突然传出刺耳的刹车声，史蒂夫一惊，险些没握住手机。  
“彼得·帕克！”史蒂夫将手机换了一边耳朵，他在慌乱中碰倒了玻璃杯，可史蒂夫根本没精力去管，“你在哪里？快回答我！”  
一种前所未有的恐惧攫住了史蒂夫，他感觉有什么东西在离他而去，这是他无法预料更无法挽回的。史蒂夫一遍遍在电话中喊着彼得的名字，他的手不可抑制地颤抖起来，整个人好像坠入了无边的黑暗。电话已经断线，屏幕发出的白光点亮了公寓的一角，史蒂夫一遍又一遍地回拨过去，结果都是无人接听。史蒂夫感到浑身发冷，他强迫自己保持清醒，然后分别拨通了梅和MJ的电话。  
史蒂夫很快就动身前往机场，他的随身行李很少，几乎只带了必要的通讯设备和证件。他一边给莎朗编辑邮件一边把东西胡乱地塞进包里，从始至终魂不守舍。一到候机大厅，史蒂夫就把自己丢在了角落里，他一向清澈的眼睛里布满了血丝，整个人显得浑浑噩噩、精疲力竭。即便飞机是史蒂夫能选择的最快的通行方式，六个小时的航程依旧让他心焦，他吃不下任何东西，更无法静下心思考，只要一刻没见到彼得，他的心就一刻无法平静下来。史蒂夫甚至开始责备起自己的敷衍，他总把彼得当成个孩子，做任何事之前都鲜少考虑、顾及对方的感受，他觉得照顾式的担心忧虑就是对待彼得的最好方式，可是他错了，从头到尾都错得离谱。  
史蒂夫到洛杉矶时正是上午九点，经梅授意，内德正站在到达口接他。史蒂夫一刻都不想耽搁，在短暂地打过招呼之后，他迫不及待地问道：“情况怎么样？”  
“抢救已经结束，但由于颅内出血，目前还在昏迷。”内德接过了史蒂夫的行李，引他到停车场。史蒂夫自此陷入了沉默，等两人赶到医院，男人才重新开口：“其他人都在吗？”他的声音很轻，带着压抑的沙哑，像风一吹就散的云絮。  
“大家都在，您需要先联系谁吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头，掏出手机拨通了MJ的电话。没过多久，卷发的年轻女孩就从住院楼侧门跑了出来。她看上去一夜都没阖眼，眼底的暗沉也让人失去了往日的活力。  
“多亏了你！”MJ眼眶里湿漉漉的，“否则我们不可能那么快发现彼得。”  
史蒂夫几乎不敢直视MJ的眼睛，愧疚让他难以自拔——如果不是自己，彼得或许根本就不会躺在这该死的医院里。从出事到现在也已经接近十个小时，史蒂夫绕开正门，跟随MJ从快捷通道来到病房楼层，迎接他的是单人病房外彼得的整个团队，每个人都神色凝重，而梅·帕克就站在众人中间。  
梅在看到史蒂夫的第一时间便向他走来，她语速极快地把手术情况复述了一遍，在此之后，她像任务告一段落似的平复了呼吸。最开始，她只是看着史蒂夫，不过很快，她选择拉住史蒂夫的手：“这不是你的错，别责怪自己。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，他环顾四周，觉得自己的力量微乎其微，他几次想要开口，却都中途作罢、不了了之。MJ见状连忙遣其他人离开，很快，病房外就剩下他们三个人。  
史蒂夫颓丧地坐在一旁，他看上去十分紧张焦虑，话到嘴边又不知从何说起，于是连情绪一起都吞回肚子里，如此循环往复。MJ坐在他身边，她看上去比他好不了多少，却拍着史蒂夫的背以示安慰，这让史蒂夫意识到一味的消沉与逃避无异，他必须马上振作起来。  
“请让我也留下来照顾彼得。”史蒂夫的喉咙里像是阻塞了一块硬物，不上不下地卡在中间，让人分外难受，“至少让我等他醒过来。”  
梅惊讶了几秒，很快，她点点头，同意了史蒂夫的提议。  
“那孩子会很高兴的。”梅喃喃道，她在史蒂夫的另一边坐下来，仿佛一直紧绷的神经也终于得以放松。彼得不是独身一人，史蒂夫不无欣慰地想。年轻人身边有一群真正关心他的人，他们不是因为利益纠葛走到一起，而是被感情维系在一处。如果彼得可以感受到这一切的话，他一定会高兴得说不出话。史蒂夫甚至可以想象出彼得的神态动作，而经由此次波折，史蒂夫也终于意识到，彼得·帕克在他心中的位置，比他之前以为的重要得多。  
车祸后的第五天，彼得终于从昏迷中转醒，午后的阳光暖洋洋地照进病房里，像要把一切记忆都存进玻璃瓶。史蒂夫正在给彼得读近期热销的科幻小说，他余光瞥见对方的手指动了动，没过多久，彼得的眼皮也开始轻颤起来，像是挣扎着想脱离睡梦的钳制。  
“彼得？”史蒂夫放下书，他握住彼得的手，轻轻地缓声问道：“彼得，能听见我说话吗？”  
彼得半闭着眼睛微微点点头。  
史蒂夫一瞬间情难自已，在按铃叫来医护人员之后，他跌跌撞撞地冲进洗手间，打开水龙头，趁眼泪掉下来之前捧起凉水浇在脸上。史蒂夫看着镜子里的自己，在那双眼睛里读出了许久不曾有过的，夹杂着感慨的喜悦。他几乎就要失去他了，史蒂夫断断续续地想，但这回和往常不同，他最终还是拥有了第二次机会。  
等到医院的人离开之后，史蒂夫又坐回到彼得床边。年轻人现在还不能做出一个完整的动作，他的嘴唇一开一合，像是想对史蒂夫说些什么。史蒂夫握住彼得的手，他冲刚刚苏醒的病人露出微笑：“我知道，我都知道。”  
彼得看上去放松了不少，他的目光一直没离开史蒂夫，像要把失去的时间通通补回来似的。史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍彼得的手臂，说道：“我不会走的，我会一直陪着你。”

“卡特小姐说你最近几天不在工作室，你去哪儿了？”  
托尼在电话里兴师问罪的语气让史蒂夫很不舒服，他一边剥橙子，一边调度起了十足的耐心：“我在洛杉矶。”  
托尼似乎并没有意识到自己的态度有哪里不对，他接着提问，颇有些不依不饶：“洛杉矶？你跑到那里去做什么。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他起身走到窗边，摇摇头，最终开口道：“我男朋友出了车祸，我在照顾他。”  
“你……谁？”  
“我男朋友。”史蒂夫平静地说。  
“我问他的名字。”  
“托尼，恕我直言，这是我的私事。”  
电话那头的人已经开始变得气急败坏：“史蒂夫，你现在又是怎么回事，难道我连你的朋友都算不上？”  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫挂断电话，回头就撞上了彼得的目光。  
“是谁打来的？”病床被支起了一半，彼得靠坐在上面，面前摆着史蒂夫刚帮他剥好的橙子。  
“工作上的。”史蒂夫收起手机走回来，他吻了吻彼得的鼻梁：“有句话我应该几天前就说给你听，现在迟到太久了。”  
彼得咧嘴笑了起来，他知道那会是什么，而自己也同样等它太久了。  
“我爱你，彼得·本杰明·帕克，我爱你。”  
刹那间，彼得感觉自己的世界都明亮起来。


	3. 旧梦重拾

索尔感觉自己这一觉睡了很久，每一刻都像在未知的时空飘荡，周围全是无家可归的流浪者，有些是被人抛弃，还有些是自我放逐。远方好像有光，模糊朦胧，看不真切，索尔追随着光的指引不断向前跑去，期许希望的种子可以把他带离这时空扭曲的困境。他离光越来越近，目的地也渐渐放大、清晰，索尔最终来到一扇门前，四周由宽阔变得狭窄，将索尔限制在小小的一方天地中，他唯有前进或后退，人生又变成了二元选择。  
索尔尝试着推开门，这一动作比预想中的还要费力很多，但这小插曲并没能影响他的决定。对索尔来说，生活中的选择大多都不能给他形成困扰，尽管鲜少提及，但索尔从不轻易自我动摇，他选择方向时基本没有半点盲目。虽然世界上有太多影响决定的因素：责任、期望、甚至感情，可事情到了索尔面前，就变成了完全不同的机理，他的视线从来都是穿越过程看向结果，他走在荆棘中，却很少感受到路程的艰难，一心只能看到灿金富足的彼岸。  
他终于推开了门，眼前的光消失了，随之而来的是快要将人碾碎的痛感，他动弹不得，连睁眼都很困难。不远处有人来回走动，影影绰绰，索尔努力想抬起手，仿佛要抓住什么东西一样。  
“索尔，你能听到吗？”  
男人一阵恍惚，他几乎以为自己产生了幻觉，否则怎么可能听到母亲的声音。手背上传来热感，索尔这才能逐渐感觉到四肢的存在，母亲的声音再次响起来，索尔很想回应，可他的意识仿佛还不能顺利地控制身体，就像一只脚踏进了现实，而剩下的一半身子还在虚空游荡。索尔隐隐意识到，他感受到的一切都是真的，他看到的模糊人影、听到的声音都不再是破离梦境后的下一重考验，而是终于回到了他的归属地。  
索尔·奥丁森终于清醒过来。面前的情景逐渐清晰，映入眼帘的是铺天盖地的白色，各式医疗器械混同嘀嘀的电子背景音围拢在周围，奥丁和弗丽嘉就近在咫尺，他们与索尔很久未见，此番相聚，索尔瞬间就明白了自己的处境。  
“你醒了？”奥丁似乎不意外索尔此时的苏醒，他拿起手杖在地面上敲了两下，像是在强调接下来话的重要性，“虽然你现在还不能离开这个房间，但是孩子，我必须提醒你，时间不等人，你置换的所谓‘自由’，已经消耗完了。”  
索尔没那么天真，他是个成年男人，他在军营和战场上度过的那么多年的光阴不仅是做做模样，而是伴随着硝烟和鲜血，关于这些，身上的枪茧和伤疤都可以证明。奥丁此番话并不让他意外，这样的表情语气，甚至说话的场合，都没令索尔意外。  
“你先好好养伤。”弗丽嘉对索尔温柔地笑了，他的母亲和记忆里的样子没有分别，“现在暂时不用想其他的，孩子，你的身体是第一位的。”  
索尔还很难说话，他目光闪烁，眨了眨眼回应了自己的母亲。索尔知道他母亲一向不想让他为难，可仅此而已，他们都知道，只要父亲发话，事情就不会有回转的余地。索尔也不再需要余地了，他早已不是近八年前的自己，拖延换来的不过是暂时的平静，无可逃避的责任总会落到他的肩膀上，现在或许正是它降临的最佳时刻。  
“洛基已经先你一步去了纽约，等你准备好了，随时可以过去。”奥丁俯视着索尔，而弗丽嘉正挽着他的手臂，如果不谈他们此时的话题，这场景简直在到处都寻常可见。  
“你对纽约也很熟悉，如果去的话，想必很快就会适应。”弗丽嘉又轻轻拍了拍索尔的手，她望向自己的丈夫，“一切都会好起来的。”  
索尔是八年前离开纽约的，坐专机直飞奥斯陆，彼时奥丁还身在巴黎。准确地说，索尔是被押回奥丁麾下的，同行的全是他父亲的亲信，他享受着最好的服务、最高的待遇，却失去了最基本的自由。他跟随史蒂夫到纽约的时候早就料想到了这天，只不过不知道审判会来得这么快。奥丁不再能容忍他的离经叛道，或者说，是时局容不得他再这样下去。  
在纽约的两年，称得上索尔人生中最快乐的两年。他远离家族，远离熟悉他和他熟悉的一切，却与他的爱人在一起，那时候，未来几乎是可以预见的。他所经历的平淡的幸福感像一针麻醉剂，被缓慢地推进他身体里，让索尔感觉到前所未有的轻松。在某些时刻，他忘记了自己来自何方，仿佛他和史蒂夫从很久以前开始就是这样，也必然会这样共度之后的数十年时光。索尔只会在每周和洛基通电话时，才短暂地回到那个本应属于他的驱壳里，像是跨过了新旧世界的连结，过往尘事又重新投影在身周。  
史蒂夫开始了他在设计学院的课程，最开始的时候，索尔总喜欢在傍晚的时候去接他，史蒂夫不忍心他每天在路上奔波，就以时间不固定为由拒绝了索尔。索尔遂把精力投入到晚饭上，他置办了整套厨房用具，把两人公寓的小厨房填得满满的。索尔喜欢在周六晚上把吧台变成一个简易酒吧。他把亲手调制的鸡尾酒推到史蒂夫面前，注视着史蒂夫的第一口尝试，然后把爱人脸上的细微表情尽收眼底。  
“洛基什么时候来纽约？”史蒂夫把樱桃含进嘴里，索尔探过上身，他将酒精渡进史蒂夫口中。史蒂夫推搡着他，索尔干脆固定住爱人的后脑，把两人的接触发展成一个亲吻。  
“怎么样？”索尔颇为得意地歪头笑笑。  
“不怎么样。还有，我在问洛基。”史蒂夫皱起眉，但他的脸颊和嘴唇变得红润起来，将金发青年完全出卖了。索尔好不容易忍住冲动，他重新坐回高脚椅上，摊开手说道：“还确定不了，你也知道，他总有好多事情要忙。”  
史蒂夫撑着下巴出神，索尔握住他放在桌上的手：“嘿，你看着我。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫刚从深思中抬起眼，看上去颇有几分茫然。  
“不许想他。”索尔佯装出生气的模样。史蒂夫一下就把他看穿了，他又喝了口酒，问道：“你居然吃洛基的醋？”  
“不仅是他，我还吃斯塔克的醋。”索尔开始熟练地借题发挥。  
“你是说托尼？”史蒂夫忍俊不禁，他捏住索尔的鼻梁晃了晃，“你又发什么疯。”  
“我认真的。”索尔绕过吧台，他把史蒂夫抱在怀里，亲吻着对方的发顶，“你凭什么每个月末的周五都去见他，我要讨回周五约会的权利。”  
“作为赞助人，他总要确定自己的钱都花在了点子上。”史蒂夫仰起头，索尔又把吻转移到了他的眼睑处。嘴唇与睫毛接触的刹那，史蒂夫在索尔怀里瑟缩了一下。  
索尔俯身在史蒂夫耳畔，他撩起怀中人的衣服，手贴着史蒂夫的腹肌划到肋骨。  
“我也可以当你的赞助人。”索尔的指尖在史蒂夫胸前撩拨着，他余光瞥了一眼沙发，开始思考起如何才能不知不觉地移动过去。  
“事情不是这么简单的，这不仅关乎托尼。”史蒂夫渐渐不再推拒索尔，他的声音染上了暧昧的情欲味道。  
索尔把史蒂夫从椅子上捞起来，凭借力量优势将他压在墙壁上：“不管怎么说，你必须补偿我。”  
史蒂夫的动作就是回答，他顺着墙滑下去，跪在索尔面前，隔着裤子用脸侧蹭了蹭索尔半勃的性器。  
“要我从这里开始吗？”史蒂夫狡黠地眨眨眼。  
索尔躺在床上，他的头枕着曲起的一条手臂，悠闲地像在海边晒太阳。史蒂夫跨坐在索尔腰间，他看上去紧张和兴奋皆有，索尔掐了一把史蒂夫的腰，懒洋洋地开口：“你确定要这样？”  
史蒂夫挑挑眉，像被激起了胜负欲，他沾着润滑剂的手从后面退出来，摸索着索尔的勃起，将头部对准张合的穴口。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，慢慢控制着速度坐下去。切身实践远比理论复杂得多，史蒂夫甚至觉得自己扩张得不够，他扭了扭腰，试图找到最好的角度继续。  
“你确定不用我帮忙？”索尔的手掌贴在史蒂夫的大腿上，虽然平躺着，但他多少有点既得利益者的高高在上。  
“闭嘴。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地凶狠回应，但他无论怎么张牙舞爪，在索尔眼里都构不成任何威胁。史蒂夫开始专注在自己正做的事情上，索尔的表情让他有些恼火，可偏偏卡在不上不下的地方，史蒂夫的额头沁出了汗，他的头发被卧室的灯光模糊了颜色，湖水般漂亮的眼睛里也像撒上了一层碎金。  
索尔几乎沉醉在眼前的欲色里，史蒂夫度过了最初的适应期，动作已经慢慢顺畅了很多，但索尔却没耐心等那么久了，他挺腰进到最里面，翻身将史蒂夫反压在床上。  
史蒂夫条件反射地抓住了索尔的背，他呻吟出声，皮肤下透着的红色使整个人看上去愈发香甜可口。  
索尔尝试着在史蒂夫身体里动了动，然后很快就完成过渡阶段进入正题。  
史蒂夫的眼睛从没离开过索尔，他目光里的迷恋让索尔心动。经过了这么久，索尔依旧对史蒂夫保持着初见时的感觉。和史蒂夫在一起时，欲望似乎只是爱情的衍生品，索尔不禁觉得，假使他们没这么亲密，他也依旧会爱史蒂夫如生命。他甚至不在乎自己是谁，要接受什么、要放弃什么，史蒂夫是索尔人生中的最珍贵最耀眼的存在，为了保护这份独一无二的美好，索尔可以付出他所拥有的一切。  
正因如此，纽约对索尔来说，是个极为特殊的地方。无论时间过去多久，索尔对这座城市的回忆都会清晰如初。而在这些年的经历之后，回忆已经刻进了索尔的骨髓。那段过去是索尔心灵永远的安息之所，他坚持的每天每时每分每秒，都在期盼和史蒂夫重逢，于索尔而言，这就是他的“自由”。  
但自由是奢侈品，自由总有代价。

彼得已经出院，他身体还未痊愈，但坚持要搬回家里养伤。梅拗不过他，好在主管医生也最终首肯，一行人这才放心地准备转移阵地，史蒂夫也终于可以放心回到纽约。莎朗在前段时间每天好几个视频电话地打过来，虽然史蒂夫从未和彼得提起过，也始终以一贯的态度对待他，但彼得还是意识到，他不可能把史蒂夫永远留在洛杉矶，唯有自己尽快离开医院，史蒂夫才不会被他牵绊住脚步。史蒂夫没有立刻离开，他依旧选择再陪彼得待一个晚上。史蒂夫和梅还有MJ回到彼得在洛杉矶的宅邸之后，仔细地检查了房间内的每一个角落，确保这个地方当真是个适合养伤的好所在。  
比起家，彼得的房子更像个大型玩具厂。他的口味和兴趣似乎还停留在青少年时期——占据墙壁的巨幅海报，用作游戏显示的大块液晶屏。每个空间都被设计成不同的主题，基于这个模式的功能分区显得过于单调，史蒂夫走到厨房，打开冰箱后在里面只看到了各式饮料和啤酒。他不是第一次来彼得的家，只是那时年轻人才刚买下这栋房子，而史蒂夫离开公司创立个人工作室之后，就再没有机会过来。很显然，正是在这段时间内，彼得把他名下的不动产改造成了他梦想中的样子。史蒂夫不想对彼得的喜好横加干预。彼得从八岁开始就生活在一个非典型的成长环境下，他目前的大部分人生都和娱乐产业捆绑在一起，且随着时间的推移，这个比例只会越来越高。好在梅早在彼得出院之前就为他打点好了一切，专门收拾出一个房间留作调养之用，各种设备都很齐全，除此之外，二十四小时的护工也已经到位，史蒂夫暂时还没有想到别的，他沿楼梯下到负一层，其他地方都已经看过，只剩这里的最后一点空间。  
史蒂夫打开廊灯，这里少了很多楼上的那种装饰布置，看起来很像这栋房子刚被买下时的样子。史蒂夫走到最里面的一扇门前，他转动门把手，却发现这个入口已经被锁住了。史蒂夫收回手，他正想再去其他地方看看，还没转身就听到背后响起彼得的声音：“史蒂夫？你怎么在这里，让我找了好一阵。”  
史蒂夫回头看到站在楼梯口的彼得，他穿过整个地下走廊，回到彼得身边，扶住青年的手臂：“你自己下的楼梯？有感觉哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”彼得笑得阳光灿烂，“医生也叮嘱我要适当活动，这些天躺在医院感觉人都发霉了。”  
史蒂夫亲了亲彼得的嘴角，他眼睛里的纵容让彼得更加雀跃起来。但随即，史蒂夫换上一副严肃的样子，对彼得说道：“那也要小心，量力而行。不许胡闹，否则我不放心你。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”彼得做了个鬼脸，他开始在史蒂夫的搀扶下，一步一步往楼梯上面挪。有一瞬间，史蒂夫怀疑彼得现在能走得比这顺畅得多，而此时的表现不过是在他面前装模作样。倘若真是这样，史蒂夫会对自己的离开释然一些，现实不允许他对彼得一直寸步不离，直到对方完全康复。他能做的只是尽量多付出些心力，让他年轻的恋人感受到踏实的感情回应。等他们回到地上，彼得拽住史蒂夫的袖子，眨巴着眼睛对他说：“陪我玩游戏嘛。”  
史蒂夫哭笑不得，他顺着彼得的目光看向游戏手柄，在对方的最擅长的撒娇攻势下无奈妥协：“先说好了，我只会玩马里奥。”

只要史蒂夫留在洛杉矶一天，托尼就觉得喉咙里像横亘了一块顽固的鱼骨。从莎朗·卡特那里得到消息的当天，托尼被冲晕了头脑，冒失地打电话去质问史蒂夫，他甚至没仔细掂量自己的身份立场。托尼认识史蒂夫的时间已经不短了，差不多有十年，从最初到现在，两个人都经历了很多，也变化了很多。在比较可观的一段时间里，托尼觉得自己和史蒂夫已经快要步入正轨，可就在史蒂夫挂掉自己电话的瞬间，托尼才恍然意识到，他甚至连报名处的门都没有摸到，所谓感情的蛛丝马迹，不过是自己的一厢情愿而已。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯如此果断地挂掉了托尼·斯塔克的电话，没人敢这么对待托尼，他是独一份。也正因如此，托尼一碰到有关史蒂夫的事情就头脑发热、无从下手，他之前所谓的经验全都变成了废纸，托尼承认，在这件事情上，他失去了方向。  
托尼把自己关在工作间里，他很久没睡觉了，全靠咖啡和酒精支撑精神，工作可以使他保持大脑活跃，也可以抑制他乱七八糟的想法。托尼摘下了自己的护目镜，他靠着墙滑坐在地上，歪倒在手边的咖啡杯在地上留下了一小片深色的印痕。托尼用力地搓了两下脸，试图把思路捋清。  
托尼第一次见到史蒂夫，是在老头子的葬礼上。虽然整个斯塔克工业都在为创始人哀悼，但葬礼只停留在亲属范畴，并未对外公开。正因如此，在所有到场人员中，史蒂夫对托尼来说是唯一的陌生面孔。  
他尚年青，看上去不过二十岁上下，衣着朴素却得体，在一个角落里注视着老头子的遗像，自始至终都保持了安静。托尼想到了前一阵子律师转交给他的遗嘱，因此，猜出对方的身份并不是件难事。  
“我想你就是那个学生？”葬礼结束后，托尼叫住了史蒂夫。  
“什么？”对方停下脚步，他的蓝眼睛里还留有未驱散的悲伤，托尼在这种情绪感染下一愣。  
“我是说，你是我父亲，霍华德·斯塔克一直在资助的那个学生？”托尼很快调度起自己的语言系统。  
史蒂夫似乎此时才从自己的情绪中走出来，他看见托尼之后连忙和他打招呼：“斯塔克先生，很荣幸见到您……我是说，节哀顺变。”  
“看样子你比我更需要这句话。”托尼抽出自己的手帕递给史蒂夫，“叫斯塔克先生，会让我觉得自己像个行将就木的老头子，你叫我托尼就行。”  
“托尼？”史蒂夫有些不确定地说出了这个称谓，他与托尼握了握手，报上了自己的姓名，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“我想我们应该找时间谈谈，我父亲的遗嘱上说，他希望我接替他继续支持你的学业。”  
“他是这么说的？”史蒂夫显然有些惊讶，他的眼睛里还湿漉漉的，有些不安地咬着下唇。  
“千真万确，他认为你既有天赋又有才华，不希望你半途而废。况且，你的作品刚被Vogue采用，外面有大把的人排队等着投钱在你身上，我既然有这个先机，又怎么可能错过。”  
佩珀·波茨此时也走到他们近前，托尼余光瞥见了自己的秘书，接着说道：“佩珀，你来得正好，尽快给我们定一个时间。”  
“周五晚上八点怎么样，这可是黄金时段，现在还空着。”  
托尼打了个响指：“你意下如何？”  
一切发生得很快，史蒂夫下意识地点了点头。

史蒂夫返回纽约时天色已经不早。莎朗坚持要开车去机场接他，史蒂夫拗不过她，两人碰面之后，史蒂夫反复地朝莎朗道谢：“这回真是麻烦你了。”  
“娜塔莎如果还在的话，也会这样做的。最近累坏了吧，你都瘦了。”莎朗耸耸肩，她上下打量着史蒂夫。  
“没那么夸张。”史蒂夫捏了捏自己脸颊两侧，苦笑道。  
“一起吃顿饭还是直接去你家？”莎朗发动了车子。  
“去工作室，最近有太多事要处理了。”史蒂夫望向窗外，太阳刚落山不久，夜幕正缓缓降临。  
“对自己好一点吧，你之前是突发事件，大家都理解的。”  
虽然莎朗脸上写满了不认同，但史蒂夫还是选择坚持自己的想法：“和别人无关，是我不能轻易放松对自己的要求。”  
“好好好，你说了算。”莎朗翻了个白眼。  
“帮我带份沙拉。”史蒂夫又补上一句。  
“遵命遵命。”莎朗终于又笑了起来。  
车停在楼门口，史蒂夫从后备箱里拿出行李。莎朗降下车窗问：“三文鱼沙拉可以吗？”  
“我逗你呢，现在根本不饿，你快回家吧。”史蒂夫摆摆手，他目送莎朗离去之后，才拖着箱子走进大厅。  
时间已经不早，史蒂夫余光瞥见一个头发理得很短的男人坐在角落的会客沙发上，那人低垂着头，十指交叉撑住了下巴。史蒂夫平时都不会注意这些，可鬼使神差般的，他驻足回望，觉得那人的身型体态都分外眼熟。  
突然，一个连史蒂夫自己都不敢相信的猜测从心底沉寂已久的暗影中冒了出来。而就在此时，那个人也像察觉到了什么似的，他抬起头，两人的视线在空中相遇。  
索尔·奥丁森，这个当年消失得无影无踪的男人，就这样重新出现在史蒂夫面前。  
史蒂夫看着索尔，看着那张他无比熟悉却许久未见的脸。在索尔刚消失的那段日子里，史蒂夫几乎每时每刻都在期待这样的奇迹发生。他总是不可抑制地想到索尔，甚至有时完全无法集中精力。史蒂夫不相信索尔会像这样音信全无，他们之间的了解和信任让史蒂夫坚信索尔不会做出这样的事。类似的等待持续了很长一段时间，现实一次次地印证史蒂夫错了，他也渐渐从不愿相信转变为接受结果。  
索尔抛弃了他们的爱情。史蒂夫面临的根本不是一道选择题，主动权也从来都不在他手中，这使得无论结果为何，他都要一贯承受。史蒂夫独自坐在他们共同生活了两年的公寓里，周围的一切都没有变，可是一切又都变了。两年的时间足以留下很多东西，索尔存在过的痕迹无时无刻不在提醒着史蒂夫：他的拥有已经变成了“曾经”，变成了陈年旧事。他们之间原本坚固的连结被现实证明是如此脆弱不堪，转瞬间便能天翻地覆，将存在的基础也一并撼动。史蒂夫把自己的东西打包，向房东提出了退租申请。比悲伤与消沉，史蒂夫显得出离平静，他看上去与平常无异，按部就班地照计划执行着一切，仿佛提早做过预演似的。大概在接受结果的那一瞬间，史蒂夫就在内心周围竖起了高墙，他试图将自己从过载的情绪中解救出来，也试图将重重纷扰阻隔在外。他既不让旁人了解他的真实想法，也没打算给自己走出去的机会，双向的通路都被封死了，史蒂夫悄无声息地做完了这一切，把情绪打包压缩进一个真空禁区里，让它占据了心中最重要的位置，却不再触碰分毫。他不知道要如何做得更妥当，这是史蒂夫经历的第一份爱情，他没有经验，没有什么能变成参考，更没有人告诉他事情还是否有回转的余地。  
史蒂夫抬起眼，索尔正朝他走过来。他没有迎上前，也没有躲避，只是站在原地，仿佛正等待着对方给他一个行动的理由。他眼里充满了平静和坦然，随着索尔的临近，双眸的底色里甚至融进了笑意。  
“好久不见了，索尔。”未等对方有所动作，史蒂夫先一步伸出了手。索尔将目光转到史蒂夫的手臂上，眼底的惊讶一闪而过。但很快，他将状态调整到正确的位置，索尔握住史蒂夫的手，欠身在对方手背上落下一个吻。而自始至终，索尔凝望着史蒂夫的眼睛，他不想错过对方的每一个情绪起伏。出乎他意料的是，史蒂夫将情绪掩藏得滴水不漏，他眉梢和嘴角的弧度没有改变一丝一毫，仿佛两人刚刚只是平常的握手。  
“是洛基告诉我你的工作室在这里，我在这儿等了你很久。”索尔仍未放开史蒂夫的手，对方却趁他放松警惕的时候礼貌抽离。  
“你赶得很巧，我刚从机场过来。怎么样，上去聊聊？”史蒂夫重新掌握了行李箱的拉杆，抬手示意着电梯的方向。  
索尔斟酌了一番才开口道：“不如一起吃个饭？现在订位置还来得及，我们可以边吃边说。”  
“我很想答应这个提议，”史蒂夫以他惯用的停顿作为转折，“可是很不巧，索尔，我已经吃过了。”  
“没关系，我们可以约下次。”索尔走到史蒂夫身侧，他努力掌控着步速，让自己不至于太快也不至于太慢。  
“先上楼吧，我那儿的咖啡还不错。”史蒂夫在电梯门前站定，按下了上行键。  
当两人站在电梯的封闭空间里时，史蒂夫发觉自己的注意力不知不觉间就落到了索尔身上，他们之间横亘着时间的阻隔，可即便如此，史蒂夫仍发现，从某些角度来看，对方还是当年的样子，仿佛岁月只是一个简单的数字。不过以普世的标准去判断，索尔几乎变得让人认不出了。不管他经历了什么，那些东西都在他身上留下了永远的印记，无法忽视也不能遮掩，索尔似乎同样意识到了这一点，或许他走得更远，他把一切都当作馈赠。  
电梯“叮”地一声停下，门缓缓打开，史蒂夫先行迈步进入走廊，索尔跟着他，两人很快来到史蒂夫的小天地里。索尔一下子变得兴致高昂，他大致环视四周，声音中饱含着由衷的喜悦：“这里真不错。恭喜你，史蒂夫。”  
“刚刚起步。”史蒂夫把行李箱放在角落，他端着两杯咖啡走回到索尔近前，两人在休息区坐下，史蒂夫将索尔的那杯放在玻璃几案上，把杯柄转到男人的右手边。他往自己的咖啡里丢进一块方糖，边搅动咖啡边抬头看着对面的男人：“索尔，你这次是以什么名义来的纽约？”

洛基预料到索尔会来纽约，对方虽然到得比他想象的时间更早，但大体上还算是落在范围内，基本没什么偏差。能来到纽约，就说明索尔履行了当初的承诺，而不论他是自愿为之还是迫于压力，那都不是洛基需要关心的问题。纽约远离奥丁，远离奥斯陆，更远离阿斯加德的控制，如果他们想做出什么功绩，这里就是最好的切入口。这个道理洛基明白，索尔自然也一清二楚。他们自幼在阿斯加德的条条框框下成长起来，对其中的明沟暗渠全都了如指掌。洛基亲自安排了迎接索尔来纽约的各项事宜，他从自己本就快要满档的日程表里挤出时间亲力亲为，倒不是因为洛基要表达自己对这个哥哥有如何深厚的感情，而是他必须要赶在索尔在纽约站稳脚跟之前，掌控尽可能多的东西。他本身就身处劣势，因而必须做好充分准备，力求先发制人。  
从战火硝烟里回来的索尔，和洛基印象中的那个家族长子有很大区别。他的头发比以前短了许多，眼睛里张扬不再，取而代之的是沉稳阴郁，这让他蔚蓝的双瞳看起来颜色更深，像一个变幻莫测的漩涡。比起之前健身所得的漂亮肌肉，现在他的线条肌理都透露着脚踏实地的力量感，连带走路时都不禁引人侧目，仿佛由远及近的不是一个人，而是一张密不透风的能量网。  
洛基走上前去和索尔拥抱，两兄弟正式在纽约重逢。  
“听说你前阵子进了医院？”洛基上下打量着索尔，仿佛要在他身上看出什么异常。  
“本来在战地医院，情况有些严重，父亲授意又转回欧洲，现在完全没事了。”索尔看上去一副无所谓的样子，仿佛在谈论一件与他无关的事情。  
洛基的眼底闪烁起狡黠的光：“怎么不多休息一段时间？”  
“没那个必要，再说了，在那边整天束手束脚。你不也来这里了？”索尔从洛基桌上拿起了一块曲奇。  
“说的也是，欢迎来到美利坚。”洛基带索尔走到整栋楼视野最好的所在，他们俯瞰着这座城市，却并没有凌驾于城市之上的感觉。索尔望着远处被缩小的街景，他腾在云上，却想念着在地面行走的感觉。  
毫无征兆地，洛基开口道：“我前一阵见到史蒂夫了，他正和托尼·斯塔克在一起。”他故意说得模棱两可，想看看索尔的反应。  
索尔挑了挑眉，他与洛基对视，很快又将视线移到窗外：“意外吗？我一点也不觉得意外。”  
“你还在意他。”洛基已经得到了他想要的答案。  
“说得好像你已经不在意了似的。”阳光在索尔的眉骨处跳跃，他戏谑地笑笑，“然而在意或不在意都不能改变什么。时间过了那么久，没人能装作一切还和以前一样。”  
洛基沉吟了一会儿才缓缓开口：“你的意思是说，这回我们是公平竞争。”  
索尔深吸一口气，把目光从远方的车流处收回来：“你不期待吗？我们又站在了同一个起点上。”  
听见这句话，洛基反而笑了起来：“你就这么肯定自己还有参赛的资格？”  
“这就是我来纽约的目的。”索尔转身离开了窗边，他声音沉静，笃定得仿佛胜券在握。


	4. 长岛夜话

托尼·斯塔克觉得自己不能再这样坐以待毙了，从未有过的危机感扑面而来，强烈到他根本无法忽视的地步。史蒂夫很少拒绝他，这一度让托尼满足于现状，从某种程度上讲，托尼的优越感正来自于此，他曾经觉得，无论史蒂夫走到哪一个人生阶段，无论对方爱上谁或被谁爱上，需要迎接的结果都会是同一个——回到他身边，回到全纽约最负盛名的亿万富翁托尼·斯塔克身边。而托尼自己也是一样，无论他现阶段的约会对象是百老汇明星还是封面女郎，他总会在特定的时间脱离一切复杂纷扰，把时间全留给同一个人。他们这样度过了漫长的一段时光，没人主动提及他们关系的本质，也没人有改变这种关系的决心。托尼现在觉得，问题的根源似乎出在自己身上，无论是最开始以玩笑的心态接近史蒂夫，还是后来他不前进也不后退的消极暧昧，都在消磨着他们之间本应存在的火花，更确切地说，是在把彼此的距离越拉越远。托尼意识到，如果不是史蒂夫的主动告知，他其实根本不了解对方的生活。如果史蒂夫选择彻底离开他，他甚至没有挽回的机会。这算不上喜欢，这他妈的，该死的，根本算不上喜欢。  
可糟糕的是，托尼意识到自己真的离不开史蒂夫，应该说，他一心一意地爱着他。托尼从未体验过真正的爱情，因此，他花了那么长的时间才意识到，这不是什么别的短暂可控的情绪，而是一种根植心底的，如慢性毒药般渐渐将人控制的持续感情。他难得地有些慌乱，最开始他不知道那是什么，知道之后又不懂得如何表达，而现在，当他终于想把这份心情分享给史蒂夫的时候，托尼猛然间察觉到，有什么东西在不知不觉中已经流逝，他似乎错过了时间，甚至失去了机会。  
这就是他的命运吗？他四岁时制作出自己的第一块电路板，六岁时做出第一部发动机，十七岁时以最优异的成绩从麻省理工毕业，二十五岁成为斯塔克工业的首席执行官……他从来都是先人一步，他一路顺遂，走在时间前面，根本没有理由失去机会。可这一次托尼不得不承认，世界上总有些他难以得到的东西，总有他不擅长的事情，如果想把他的愿望牢牢掌握在手里，他需要付出成倍的努力。这听起来是件很不划算的事，可托尼却鲜有地兴奋起来，仿佛一旦成功，这也会变成他人生的不朽功勋。  
史蒂夫如约来到长岛，他一如往常地穿着得体、面带微笑，仿佛和之前挂掉托尼电话的并不是同一个人。他早早地来到门口接应，虽然极力掩饰，可托尼还是发现史蒂夫眼下有淡淡的青色，对方似乎很久都没有好好休息过了，疲惫被完美的驱壳掩藏起来，如果不是托尼对他分外熟悉，连这点破绽都根本不会察觉到。托尼一瞬间有些走神，他不确定这是不是合适的时间。史蒂夫在这个当口主动走上来拥抱他，托尼的手碰到史蒂夫腰侧，他把自己从最后的踯躅中拉扯出来。两人相伴来到停靠在码头的游艇边，此时月亮刚升起来不久，史蒂夫的脸被摇曳的灯光映衬得一明一灭，托尼始终背对着光源，他脸上少许的明亮一半来自游艇内室的反射，还有一半来自月亮的朦胧。史蒂夫环顾四周，这艘游艇的内部装饰与托尼的私人收藏风格迥异，它低调、内敛，甚至称得上温馨。史蒂夫虽然第一次来这里，却对它怀有一种奇妙的熟悉感，这种感觉让他回忆起许多过往。而这似乎正中托尼下怀，他看起来兴致高昂，遂领史蒂夫往里面走去。两人绕过一道屏风，又有新的一番天地呈现在眼前，餐具已经摆放整齐，椅子相对放在两端，失去灯光照耀的桌面由蜡烛点亮一隅，呈现出温柔的美感。从前菜到甜点，这顿晚餐的每个细节都堪称完美。史蒂夫在这样的环境下放松了精神，托尼不曾离开的注视虽让他坐立不安，可佐餐酒与主菜缠绕的味道，却引人在味觉的欢欣中逐渐沉沦下去。史蒂夫在不知不觉间多喝了一些酒，他的脸逐渐发热，只得暗自祈祷夜色能掩盖一切。  
夜色确实能够掩盖一些东西，却也能助长另一些。在最后一个餐盘也被撤掉之后，托尼从桌边起身，他来到史蒂夫身旁，对金发男人伸出了手：“想到甲板上看看吗？”  
史蒂夫撑着桌面站起来，他跟随托尼走到外面，看到了已经成为远处星河的陆地。漫天的星星点缀在铺展开来的夜色中，如同和墨色绸缎一并呈现在眼前的钻石。史蒂夫感觉自己正站在一个与天空无限接近的地方，他靠在船头，抬起手仿佛想留住那片璀璨。托尼看着史蒂夫，就像在欣赏一幅巨幅油画，他如此真实、近在咫尺，却仿佛艺术的化身，一不留神就会翩然消逝。  
托尼的视线落在史蒂夫的侧脸上，此时只要对方转过头来，他们就能四目相对：“我浪费了那么多个周五，这次我们来一场真正的约会吧。”  
史蒂夫的注意力还在远方：“约会？托尼，大家都知道我们的约会并不是这个意思。”  
“如果我想让它变成这个意思呢？”托尼并不打算就此放弃，他在原地深挖下去，仿佛必须要得到一个结果似的。  
史蒂夫的拇指和食指本圈成一个圈框住眼睛，而此时他收起了动作，视线终点也总算不再属于远方。他皱起眉，显得十分疑惑不解：“托尼？我不明白。”  
“你不明白？”托尼·斯塔克上前一步，握住了史蒂夫的手，他看着那双在梦里出现过很多次的蓝眼睛，“我不想和你止步于此，我们本应该有很多可能性，可以是朋友，可以是恋人。”  
史蒂夫连连向后退开，他脸上又挂上了礼貌的笑容，托尼很确定自己痛恨这种疏离的表情。史蒂夫看上去依旧很耐心，他重复解释着：“我以为我已经说得很清楚了，托尼，我有男朋友。”  
“所以呢？那我连喜欢你的权利都没有吗？”托尼又上前一步，两人之间的距离也重新缩短。  
“我……”海风将史蒂夫的头发吹乱在额前，他看上去像回到了学生时代，慌乱中带着一丝手足无措。  
“今晚月色真美。”托尼尝试着凑近了史蒂夫，话音刚落，他就抚上史蒂夫的后颈，指尖摩挲着对方耳后的皮肤，诱导着金发男人无限地往自己这边靠近。都怪最后的那杯香槟，史蒂夫和托尼的呼吸交缠在一起，酒精让人炽热又敏感，却使得反应速度变慢了很多，也让人几乎无法控制自己。这么多年来，其实是托尼一直陪着史蒂夫。他为他挡掉了很多麻烦，让不可能的事成为可能。史蒂夫曾经问过自己，他对托尼到底是什么样的感觉，结果总是不了了之。也许没有答案本身就是一种答案。  
“我想，我要感谢我父亲，他给我的指引比我想象中更多。他还在世的时候，我们曾一度关系很差。那个时候的我满脑子想的都是如何打败他。他在我心中几乎是无坚不摧的，因此我兀自认为，他从不需要我的关心。现在想想，那个时候多幼稚。我忘了他除了是霍华德·斯塔克之外还是我的父亲，和天下所有的普通父亲并没有分别。”  
“托尼……”史蒂夫尝试着叫了一声他的名字。  
“这是他和我妈妈的船，象征他们的爱情。史蒂夫，你听我说，我三十五岁了，却可笑到没有真正体会过爱情。很奇怪吧？但我没体会过爱不代表我未曾拥有爱。我真正的可悲之处在于，从来不知道爱是什么样子。没人教会我，没人引领我，更没人愿意拿真心和我交换。我可能浑浑噩噩地过了三十多年，直到现在，还在自顾自地说这些混账话，仿佛病得不轻。”托尼轻轻地叹了一口气，继续说道，“史蒂夫，你知道吗，你是我的解药。”  
托尼第一次和史蒂夫接吻。是真正的吻，不是模棱两可的肌肤接触，不是仪式，不是礼节。他一手扶在史蒂夫的后腰处，一手固定住男人的后脑，似乎生怕这是梦，更怕对方会在第一时间逃开。这个吻等得太久、来得太迟，仿佛终于赴了十年前的邀约，如同沧海桑田过后的得偿所愿。最后一块拼图终于补齐，整幅图景在面前徐徐展开，故事的完整模样也一同呈现在人们面前。  
出乎意料地，史蒂夫挣开了托尼，他将对方的嘴唇咬出了血，两人狼狈地隔开一段距离，仿佛心也撕开了一道裂痕。  
“对不起，托尼。”史蒂夫痛苦地捂住眼睛，他摸索着靠在远离对方的一处栏杆旁，“对不起，这全是我的错。”  
托尼看着往远处退去的史蒂夫，对方每远离他一步，就像在托尼心上刺出了一个刀口，倘若真是如此，最后留给他的就只有累累伤痕。“所以，我就不行吗？随便其他的什么人都可以，就是我不行？”托尼看出了史蒂夫的情绪波动，他不敢再妄然上前，只得留在原地，疲惫地和对方说道，“我不需要你的道歉，你和我说的对不起太多了。”托尼像突然泄了气，他颓然坐在甲板上，任凭海风吹起了领口和头发。  
史蒂夫看着托尼，对方的眼睛失去了往日的光彩，他只是坐在那里，就像永远地融进了夜色，再也难以剥离。此情此景让史蒂夫的心也跟着痛了起来。史蒂夫记忆里的托尼永远是意气风发、玩世不恭的，他不应当变成颓丧的失败者，这一切都与托尼·斯塔克的名字不符，史蒂夫的眼睛酸痛起来，他心中的感受无法言说，就像刚喝下一杯苦涩的毒酒。史蒂夫不知道自己是如何开口的，他反应过来的时候，声带已经开始振动：“托尼，只要是你要求的事情，我都会尽力去做。”  
“可你现在就在躲着我，像躲什么可怕的瘟疫一样。”托尼微仰着头背靠在仓壁上，就着这个角度，余光可以瞥见天幕上缀满的星光，“我不想要你的道歉，更不想要你的同情……我只想要你的爱，史蒂夫，我想你爱我。如果你爱我的话，我可以什么都不在乎。”  
史蒂夫动摇了，他用手背擦掉嘴唇上的血迹，慢慢尝试着靠近托尼。托尼还坐在地上，原本得体的衣服都起了褶皱，像个在街边醉倒的落魄失业者。他仰头看着史蒂夫，在托尼眼里，仿佛整个夜空都是史蒂夫的背景，皎洁的月光落在对方的金发上，让他周身都沐浴着温柔冷清的光。  
等史蒂夫终于站定，托尼面色戚戚，只在隐约中显得比刚才坦然了些许。他逐渐变得平静下来，那样子远称不上洒脱，顶多是暂时偃旗息鼓：“我没机会了，对吗？”  
史蒂夫蹲下身，他抚摸着托尼的侧脸，从眉骨到耳侧，沿着胡子的修剪轨迹来到唇角。托尼握住了史蒂夫的手腕，他害怕下一秒就发现唯一的慰藉也是假的。托尼目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫，像是要把对方音容笑貌的每个细节都深深刻进脑海里。史蒂夫没有离开，他甚至更向前凑到了托尼身旁，两个人蜷在游艇的一角，仿佛这里是什么世外桃源。  
托尼意识到，这是史蒂夫鲜少地正面接受了自己的注视，他没有躲开，而是选择回应。史蒂夫的眼睛里有托尼没见过的情绪翻卷涌动，仿佛要在表面的沉静下掀起声势浩大的波涛。托尼一瞬间被这种他陌生的、蕴含着巨大能量的情绪震住，他睁大了眼睛，眸底的不可置信或许比心底的惊愕茫然还要先行一步。史蒂夫的双眼放空又聚焦，借着舱内透出的灯光，托尼辨认着其中的波动起伏。史蒂夫的指尖经由托尼的鼻梁来到上下唇之间，他动作很轻，看上去漫无目的，谁都不能猜到他的下一步计划。  
托尼尝试着含住了史蒂夫的手指，在对方如梦初醒之际，托尼用犬齿轻划过史蒂夫的指腹。  
“我从来都不知道……”史蒂夫看上去还有些许茫然，他眉间的褶皱不浅，托尼撑起上身，他把史蒂夫拉进怀里，双唇贴在对方的额头上。  
“现在你知道了？”托尼仅仅是抱着史蒂夫，就感受到了前所未有的宁静和满足。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，又点点头。他从托尼的怀抱里抬起眼，恍惚间，托尼似乎看到了多年前那个出现在葬礼上的学生，他青涩的背影有些萧索，但却并不能被视作孤独。  
他们相识的时间很长，却从未在正确的时间相遇，这不可不谓命运的捉弄。可托尼似乎也太容易被敷衍过去，无论心里期盼过多少东西，摆在台面上的时候都会大打折扣，到最后又只剩下空虚的驱壳。史蒂夫捧着托尼的脸，他们对彼此无比熟悉，然而当下又显得陌生起来。没有人在打破平衡之后还能淡定自若，他们需要试探着找到新的平衡点。史蒂夫用舌尖扫过托尼嘴唇上的伤口，在一瞬的紧张过后，托尼以同样的动作回敬了史蒂夫。  
“疼吗？”史蒂夫开始舔吻托尼的上唇，他挤出几个含混的单词，微微眯起的眼睛里还有比关切更深一层的东西。  
托尼把史蒂夫的手带到自己胸前靠左的地方：“这里比较疼。”  
史蒂夫局促地笑了，托尼的手不老实地在史蒂夫的裤子边沿晃荡，他的小动作很快就被发现，金发男人借着酒劲将他往舱室内引，一路上磕磕绊绊、狼藉满地。  
托尼扶着史蒂夫的腰，他从对方敞开的领口看到里面若隐若现的胴体，被史蒂夫扯开的领结此时正勉强歪扭地挂在他的脖子上，托尼正打算再帮对方脱掉一件衣服时，他的手被截在半空。史蒂夫隐秘地笑了笑，他反手将桌布扯了下来，将一半身子完全藏在布料后面，另一半身子却半遮半掩。裤子已经毫无生气地堆在脚边，白色的桌布滑过男人线条匀称的小腿，史蒂夫坐在餐桌上，用脚尖一路向上压到托尼的大腿内侧。托尼抬头捕捉到了史蒂夫一闪即逝的得意神色，他胯下早已鼓胀起来，更别提这样的撩拨让他愈发难以自持。托尼捉住了史蒂夫的脚踝，将金发男人拉得更近，史蒂夫手中的桌布滑落下去，露出了敞开的衬衫和在空气中硬立的肿胀乳头。托尼在看到眼前画面的瞬间就明白了其中的曲折，他最后轻啄了一下史蒂夫红润的嘴唇，低头将其中一粒含进口中。托尼动作娴熟，他先用舌尖在乳晕处画圈，又用牙齿扯住乳首轻轻拉扯，配以嘴唇的包裹抚慰。史蒂夫的呼吸开始紊乱起来，他迫不及待地挺起上身想得到更多。托尼的胡子有时会扎痛他，但敏感处似乎更渴望这种带着痛感的刺激。史蒂夫伸手摸到托尼裤子前面，他几乎能隔着衣料感受到里面的温度。史蒂夫将手指伸进衣服下的空隙中，他缓缓转了半圈，随随便便就解开了托尼的皮带。裤子松松垮垮地挂着，仿佛下一秒就要簌簌地落下去，史蒂夫勾住托尼的内裤，在外围状似心不在焉地蹭着对方的性器，表露出一副敷衍的做派。托尼显然不会在这种小伎俩下束手就擒，他将史蒂夫的腿分得更开，沾了润滑液的手指摸到后庭处，在紧致的纠缠下送进两个指节。  
史蒂夫顺势仰躺下去，将那双比例完美的长腿挂在托尼身上。托尼的手从史蒂夫的膝盖处滑到大腿根部，他手上的薄茧在史蒂夫的皮肤上留下了特殊的感觉，史蒂夫稍微抬了抬腰，他几乎主动将托尼的手指吞了下去。这种程度的入侵显然是杯水车薪，史蒂夫磨蹭着托尼的勃起，似乎发出了一道催促的邀请函。托尼很快让他如愿。阴茎摩擦着肠壁进到深处的感觉，比想象中还要好一万倍，托尼在短暂的适应期结束后开始抽送起来，他不费吹灰之力就找到了史蒂夫的敏感点，托尼很有针对性地攻城略地，他甚至觉得史蒂夫的呻吟声都悦耳到让人格外舒适。两人从来用不着过多解释，他们默契得根本不像第一次做爱，托尼在餐桌旁经历了当晚的首个高潮，他们显然意犹未尽，彼此拉扯着离开餐厅，跌跌撞撞地走向游艇的更深处。  
这似乎是本不该发生的事情，又或是早该发生的事情。当事情冲破第一道阻隔，一切都朝着失控的方向疾驰而去，很快便将涉事的所有人都拽进了同一个困局当中。

因车祸造成的停工持续了好一阵，虽然时间算不上宽松，但剧组那边并没有给彼得施加太多的压力。如果换成其他人，在事业转型期遭遇这种事情肯定让人忧心忡忡，可彼得看上去并没有特别在意他工作的暂停，仿佛这只是一个普通的假期而已。梅批评他年纪轻轻就丢了事业心，彼得念念有词，一边说着良好心态利于身体康复，一边用未来的几个片约安慰梅。MJ也在一边帮腔，梅见两个年轻人都一副万事大吉的样子，也难得地把前段时间的担忧焦虑都卸了下来，暂时让大脑放空一阵：“真拿你没办法。”  
彼得在沙发那头做了个鬼脸，他接过MJ递给他的果汁，对梅说道：“好消息是，下周我就可以复工。”  
“下周？”梅上下打量了彼得一圈，“我没听错吧，你终于不再打算借受伤之由行放假之实了？”  
“别把我说得那么差劲，你明明知道我只是想多享受一会儿大家的照顾。”彼得喝了一大口果汁，然后伸出舌头舔了舔上嘴唇。  
“说得好像你平时受大家照顾不够多似的。”MJ忍不住推了一把彼得的后脑勺。彼得捂住脑袋回身抱怨道：“米歇尔·琼斯！你到底和谁站一边！”  
MJ耸了耸肩，跑到了梅姨身后。  
傍晚时分，彼得坐在泳池旁的躺椅上拨通了史蒂夫的电话，年轻人的等待没有持续多久，电话很快被接通，史蒂夫的声音在彼得耳畔响了起来。  
“怎么了，彼得？”  
“没怎么，就是突然想听听你叫我的名字。”彼得在夕阳下舒展着四肢，他的脸贴着手机屏幕，眼睛穿过棕榈树叶往向天空。  
“彼得，彼得，彼得。”史蒂夫很温柔地念着彼得的名字，末了他轻轻笑了起来，“是这样吗？”  
“史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫，就是这样没错。”彼得一口气也将史蒂夫的名字念了三遍，他听上去欢欣鼓舞，像收到了表彰似的。紧接着，彼得又问道：“你回家了吗？不会还在工作吧。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，听起来有些无奈：“我很快就回去。”  
“要是我能去接你就好了。”夕阳落得很快，彼得眼看着天空一点点暗沉下去，他抬起了胳膊，手心里接住了些许余晖。  
史蒂夫起身活动着肩颈和后背，夜色笼罩着纽约，他站在灯火聚集的一角望着更广阔的世界，很多故事都被掩藏在远方。“说不定你以后会在这边拍戏呢？到时肯定能如愿。”史蒂夫略作停顿，紧接着开玩笑道，“可那时候你说不定会忙着躲狗仔，根本没那么多闲情逸致。”  
“说到这个，我下周要回剧组。所以未来一段时间又会很忙，每天不会有这么固定的时间打电话给你。”彼得在躺椅旁站起来，他开始尝试着从指缝间观察鳞片状的云层。  
“你的身体真的可以？不多休息一阵吗？”  
“如果没在拍戏的话，当然休息多久都行，可现在不一样，如果我再不回去，他们就要完全停工了。”彼得揉了揉鼻子，换了个轻松地语调，“再说了，我还年轻嘛，恢复速度很快的。”  
史蒂夫笑了，他转身靠在玻璃窗旁的栏杆边上。如果彼得就在他面前的话，史蒂夫很想摸摸他微微卷起来的棕色头发。  
“听上去和你之前躺在医院里的时候完全不同啊，确定不是过度乐观？”史蒂夫正色道。  
彼得摇摇头，他后知后觉地想起史蒂夫看不到这些动作，于是又开口说：“我确定。”  
“你最好给我小心一点。”史蒂夫佯装出一副凶巴巴的样子威胁着彼得，“再出事的话我绝不会管的，到时候放你自生自灭。”  
“你放心吧，我保证吸取教训，绝对会量力而为，怎么样，这回满意吗？”  
“行，勉强过关了。”史蒂夫忍俊不禁，一下破坏了他刚装出来的凶神恶煞。  
彼得从室外回到室内，他拿起遥控器，把客厅里还亮着的液晶屏关掉。偌大的房子虽然并不空荡，但也没有别的生机，因而显得格外孤寂起来。彼得顺楼梯进入地下，他沿着走廊由外到内依次检查，一直走到尽头的那扇门前才最终站定。  
“下次我们打视频电话吧。”彼得的声音里写满了期待，脸上却没有什么表情。不过多时，他挂断电话收起手机，掌心在门板上一个不起眼的所在停留了一会儿，很快，墙壁侧面一个小暗门打开，彼得轻车熟路地走过去做了视网膜解锁——走廊尽头锁住的房门终于发出了一声响动。

“这就是那个小孩？”索尔在史蒂夫挂掉电话后问道，他靠坐在距离对方不远的一张桌子上，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“他不是什么‘小孩’，而且，他有名字。”  
索尔笑了起来，他似乎完全没把这些放在心上：“让我想想……彼得，对吗？还是说他有别的名字，这只是你对他的称呼？”  
史蒂夫双臂环抱，他开口时显得礼貌而克制：“如果你只是为了说这些话，其实完全没必要站在这里。”  
“别这么紧张，我只是好奇他是个什么样的人。”索尔走向了史蒂夫，他站在对方面前，并没有下一步动作。  
“和你完全不同的人。”史蒂夫决定不再看索尔，他走向别处，强迫自己把注意力从对方身上转移开。  
索尔的声音从史蒂夫身后传来：“那你倒是说说我们哪里不同。”  
史蒂夫的冷静自持几乎被消磨光了，他猛地转过身，几大步跨到索尔面前，一把夺过对方手里的咖啡杯：“奥丁森先生，请回吧。”  
“史蒂夫，你就这样对待客人？”索尔丝毫不见离开的意思，其间他没有一点逾矩的动作，反倒显得无辜起来。  
“我并没有邀请你。”史蒂夫的眼睛在索尔和走廊之间逡巡着，他先行走到门口，对索尔比了个“请”的手势。  
索尔看着史蒂夫，似乎想从男人的表情里读出更深层次的东西。史蒂夫并不惧于这样的审视，他坦荡地回望着索尔，两人像在进行一场无声的对峙。  
良久，索尔指了指史蒂夫的手机，饶有兴味地说：“你并不是在工作，怎么不和他说实话？”  
“实话？什么实话。说我在等一个不速之客找回他的自知之明，还是说我被不明人士骚扰，现在正盼着警察来处理麻烦？”  
索尔听到这些话后依旧面不改色，他将史蒂夫从头到脚打量了一巡，戏谑道：“宝贝，口是心非可不是什么好习惯。”  
“是你自作多情了。”史蒂夫干脆帮索尔按了电梯，他瞥了一眼跳动变化的数字，转头对索尔说道，“等电梯来之后就离开这儿吧，算我求你。”  
索尔当真走了过来，他的注意力始终放在史蒂夫身上，每走一步，空气中仿佛都有什么东西在发酵酝酿。  
史蒂夫的后背在索尔的注视下僵直起来，他的情绪无处安放，只得勉强往肚子里吞。高大的北欧人愈发靠近了，他的身体在史蒂夫周围留下了一片暧昧的阴影。  
“我从未想过要离开你，史蒂夫，你真的一点也不好奇当初的事情？”索尔用拇指指腹抚过了史蒂夫的眉骨，时间并未将遥远的记忆变得模糊，身体太熟悉这种感觉，史蒂夫一时愣怔，竟然忘了躲开。  
几乎在同一时刻，电梯发出了“叮”的声响。


	5. 海拉·奥丁森与米约·莫哈勒

洛基·劳菲森自从接到欧洲那边打来的电话之后，就久久不能平静。他把自己关在房间里，四处的门禁级别都调整到最高，以确保不会有任何人打扰。来纽约之后，他已经约斯塔克工业的佩珀·波茨谈过几次，但至今还没有机会和托尼·斯塔克本人对垒。洛基上次见到斯塔克还是在发布会当晚，那个时候史蒂夫也在，他本应在当时就去会会斯塔克工业的掌门人，可因为遇见故人，理应实行的计划到最后却不了了之。  
总觉得有什么地方不对……等等，史蒂夫？洛基脑中突然有什么东西一闪而过，他蓦地皱起眉，仔细回想了一遍那天他遇到史蒂夫的过程，一个想法在心中逐渐清晰起来。如果换作索尔，肯定要先予以否定而后找理由反复论证，洛基与他不同，只要合乎逻辑，无论怎样惊世骇俗的事情他都可以接受，不会浪费时间在自我怀疑上。他反复旋转着钢笔，在书桌前思考了好一阵，终于拿起手机，熟练地拨出了一个号码。  
出乎意料地，电话很快接通，洛基没等多久，就听到那个熟悉的傲慢声音从大西洋另一头顺着电波传递过来：“终于回归文明世界了？”  
“是进入文明世界。”洛基笑着纠正了这一点，“有时间你一定要来看看，大把的男人可供挑选。”  
“我现在比较喜欢女人。”海拉心不在焉地回答道，她冷哼一声，“你少在我这里动心思。”  
“上次是个意外。”洛基显然想起了什么，他拉开抽屉，从里面翻找出了一叠文件，一页页浏览着。  
“不用拐外抹角了，你又有什么需要帮忙的？”  
“什么都瞒不过你。不过你要答应我，绝对不能透露消息给索尔。”洛基在其中一篇资料前停下来，他的手指顺着最边沿的单词一行行向下，没过多久，就找到了他想要的内容。他擦过每一个字母，直到那名字完整地显现出来。  
海拉发出了一声嘲讽般的短笑，她的声音里像翻卷起了汹涌的海浪：“索尔？我应该认识他吗？”  
洛基终于得到了保证，他低头看着纸上一个普通的角落，把隐藏在文字中的内容摘取出来：“米约·莫哈勒，他可以为我所用吗？”  
“这事让我很难做啊。”海拉·奥丁森像一条毒蛇般露出了锋利的尖牙，“我亲爱的表弟，你打算拿什么和我交换？”

史蒂夫按照约定给彼得打了视频电话，他等了一阵，视频没有接通。史蒂夫算了算时间，他猜测彼得这时候应该还在片场忙碌，于是又编辑了一条信息给对方发过去。快要从信息界面切回主屏的时候，史蒂夫停顿了一秒，他的视线移动到洛基前不久发来的短信上，点进去重新阅读了一遍内容。时间已经不早，史蒂夫叹了口气，余光瞥见柜子里熨烫整齐的礼服，他放下手机，从架子上把装着歌剧门票的信封拿下来。正面有邀请人漂亮的花体字，背面的火漆蜡封已被史蒂夫拆开，他将信封放在显眼位置，随后便去更衣室换好礼服。  
山姆和莎朗是史蒂夫之外最后离开的两个人，他们路过的时候表情夸张，史蒂夫不得不略带焦急地将他们打发走。  
“今晚是什么重要场合？是不是又能为我们解决未来一整年的奖金？”莎朗狡黠地朝史蒂夫眨眨眼。山姆摇摇头，煞有介事地接话：“我猜不是斯塔克，也许今天是什么大日子？”  
莎朗反驳道：“可看上去完全不像私人场合。”  
“不如留下来加班？你们两个好像很闲，而且热情洋溢。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，他最后调整了一下自己的袖扣。  
莎朗·卡特和山姆·威尔逊立刻飞也似的跑出了史蒂夫的视线范围。史蒂夫靠在门口，在目送两人离开之后，他的手机恰好响了起来。  
“洛基？”史蒂夫看了眼表，他觉得时间还早。  
“我在你们停车场，要下来吗？”洛基想了想，继续说道，“当然了，我再等一阵也未尝不可，毕竟迟到是你的特权。”  
史蒂夫因为这句话勾了勾唇角：“我马上到，给我两分钟。”  
“需要我计时吗？如果两分钟之内没见到你，我可以提什么要求？”  
史蒂夫觉得哭笑不得，他拿起信封走到电梯门口：“你认真了？”  
“我对你一直都很认真。”洛基靠在车门旁边，离他不远处的电梯数字开始向上跳动变化。  
“我保准会在规定时间内到。先挂了，要上电梯。”史蒂夫的语速加快了许多，颇显得时间紧迫起来。  
洛基将屏幕黑掉的手机放进衣兜里，他从车后座拿出一个缎带装饰的长方形盒子，顺手把上面的卡片取了下来。  
电梯门向两边打开，洛基抬起头，正好看到史蒂夫朝他摆了摆手。金发男人疾步向洛基走过来，他看上去容光焕发，和洛基·劳菲森想象中的样子一模一样。  
“时间是多少？”史蒂夫离洛基还有最后一步距离。  
洛基等史蒂夫站定，才慢吞吞地看了眼表。他缓缓扯出一个笑容，对史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛：“两分零一秒。”  
“怎么可能？”史蒂夫颇感意外，他看向自己的表，小声嘟囔着，“明明没到嘛。”  
“我是裁判，要以我的时间为准。”说罢，洛基背在身后的手将一束白紫相间的郁金香递到史蒂夫面前。  
“送我的？”史蒂夫看起来十分惊讶，他的目光从花转到洛基脸上，一时间不知道是不是要接过这个礼物。  
洛基动作夸张地左顾右盼：“这里还有其他人吗？”  
史蒂夫接过花，他很庆幸莎朗他们不在这里，否则这绝对会成为工作室未来一周的谈资。  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫欲言又止，他犹豫了好一会儿，才决定把自己的想法说出来，“下次别这样了。”  
“下次是什么时候？哦对了，不要转移话题，你现在欠我一个要求。”洛基一副得意洋洋的样子，他转到车子另一边，帮史蒂夫打开了车门。  
“你现在可以提。”史蒂夫将花交还给洛基，洛基把它重新放回盒子丢在了后座。  
“我选择保留权益，等想到的时候再告诉你。”洛基看上去心情不错，他坐在驾驶位上，偏过头看着史蒂夫。  
“我还能拒绝吗？”史蒂夫无奈地耸耸肩。  
“拒绝不在选项之列。”洛基发动了车子。  
史蒂夫第一次听歌剧是在欧洲，那个时候他身旁的就是洛基，只不过两人都还是学校的学生，比现在年轻许多。索尔一向对这些东西不感兴趣，史蒂夫也很少和他提及。洛基与索尔正相反，他经常在图书馆的相关区域偶遇这个瘦高的黑发贵族。史蒂夫是在文学课认识洛基的，他们很少在一起上课，但史蒂夫却对洛基印象深刻。他举止优雅、才华横溢，是天生的焦点和光源。最开始的时候，史蒂夫并不敢贸然上前打扰对方，他总是把洛基周围几米处划为禁区，然后小心翼翼地避开这个地方。洛基·劳菲森永远是史蒂夫远观的对象，他抱着一摞厚厚的资料坐在阅览区，却会时不时关注洛基的动向。  
某个阳光明媚午后，个子高挑的黑发青年走到史蒂夫对面的位置坐下，他将几本书堆到一边，食指在史蒂夫正翻看的书页上敲了敲。史蒂夫抬起头，正撞上洛基毫不遮掩的审视目光。  
“波德莱尔还是兰波？”  
史蒂夫将面前的书合了起来，他露出了一个友好的微笑：“也许，你可以考虑《荒原》？”  
洛基表情冷淡，看上去介于几种情绪之间，最后却和谐地沉寂下来：“美国人。”  
“我以为创作是不分国籍的。”史蒂夫挺直了脊背，显得不卑不亢。  
洛基沉默了一阵，终于，他露出了一个可以勉强成称为微笑的表情：“你说得对，创作是不分国籍的。”  
“我很高兴你可以认同这一点。”史蒂夫用眼神示意了洛基手边的那摞书，“方便分享你的书单吗？”  
洛基的脸色逐渐缓和，像包裹在他身体外围的坚冰终于融化了似的：“周四晚上有没有时间？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫显得有些疑惑。  
“加尼叶歌剧院，我有张多余的票。如果你需要的话，我可以帮你准备礼服。”洛基似乎并没给史蒂夫拒绝的机会。  
“等等，我……”史蒂夫眼看着洛基站了起来，他暂时还想不出什么好办法插话进去。  
“不要迟到。”洛基将一个信封拍在史蒂夫面前，随后大步离开，动作一气呵成。  
“你的书，你的书还没拿走！”史蒂夫刚说完这句话，就发现洛基离开的速度更快了，仿佛转眼就消失在他的视线里。  
史蒂夫回过头，对着火漆蜡封上考究的纹饰和流畅的“给史蒂夫·罗杰斯”的花体字陷入了沉思。几分钟后，他将装有门票的信封夹进笔记本里，又把洛基那摞书的书名挨个誊抄下来。  
而此时此刻，史蒂夫正坐在大都会歌剧院最好的位置上，身旁依旧是洛基·劳菲森。演员们在做最后的谢幕，洛基侧身在史蒂夫耳际问道：“想去后台吗？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，他又一次对女高音报以掌声：“我从没有这个习惯。”  
“我还以为今天会不一样。”洛基略偏头亲吻着史蒂夫的耳垂。  
“哪里有什么不一样的。”史蒂夫瞥了洛基一眼，注意力又回到了台上。  
“和我在一起。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫仿佛没听清洛基的话。  
“和我在一起，这就是我的要求。”

彼得从地下室出来的时候，天已经全黑了，洛杉矶由白天进入夜晚，天使之城的另一种面貌方正式展现出来。彼得的肚子小声地“咕咕”叫着，他这才意识到自己该吃饭了，走进厨房，果然看见了分装好的食物，彼得把它们放进微波炉，站在桌旁一边等待，一边回复着刚才这段时间堆积起来的信息。  
他当然看到了史蒂夫打来的视频电话。彼得猜测对方现在接听的可能性不大，可他依旧尝试着回拨过去。出乎意料地，史蒂夫回应了彼得的视频请求，最开始画面有点模糊，男人的金发在屏幕上晃来晃去，彼得将视线固定在这幅景象上面，猜测着史蒂夫正在做什么。  
“彼得？今天是不是也很忙。”画面终于清晰了一点，史蒂夫似乎把手机支在了某处，四周也都变得稳定起来。  
“有一点，刚刚才有空的。”彼得观察了一下史蒂夫身处的环境，他拉过一把椅子，不甚确定地开口道：“你这是在哪儿呀？”  
“洗手间。”史蒂夫的笑容里包含了不少歉意，他又拿起手机来折腾了一会儿，将视频转成了语音，“我刚才没想太多，看见是你就接起来了。”  
彼得忍不住笑了起来，他打开扬声器，把手机放在吧台上面：“很高兴能听到你这么说。你的领结很漂亮，晚上有活动？”  
“嗯，刚结束，正要回家。观察力不错嘛。”  
“这大概是我在好莱坞生存的必备技能？”彼得走到微波炉旁边，把吃的东西从里面拿出来，他很快又回到原来的位置上，将手机拉向离自己更近的地方。  
“你现在还在恢复期，注意每天不要太累。”史蒂夫调整了姿势，使自己的声音听起来更加自然了一些，他察觉到电话那头的彼得一阵不寻常的动静，史蒂夫接着补了一句，“不许笑，我说正事呢。”  
“好，我都记下了。有朋友在等你吗？”彼得很乖巧地忍住不笑了，他听上去善解人意，仿佛比同龄人成熟许多。  
“嗯，我可能要先挂了。”史蒂夫抱歉地说。他的确不能耽误太久，洛基还在外面等他。  
“挂电话之前先亲我一下，就像我这样。”彼得对着手机收音口啵唧了一声。  
“我不要。”史蒂夫的耳朵因为这种小孩把戏开始泛红，他不知道自己是怎么了，于是飞快挂掉了电话。  
很快，他的手机响起了信息提示音，史蒂夫一看，果然是来自彼得的消息。亲我一下嘛，要求很低的。  
史蒂夫没有办法，只得挑选了一个表情符号回复过去。  
没过两秒钟，史蒂夫又接到了一条消息，上面写着：爱你，晚安。  
史蒂夫勾起了嘴角，他亲吻了一下彼得的头像，才将手机重新收好。  
彼得一边吃晚餐，一边开始单手回复邮件。他的注意力顿时被其中一个发件人吸引，随手点进去看了看里面的内容。彼得的眉毛很快因这封邮件紧皱了起来，他丢下食物，两手飞快地打了一行字回去：我现在很忙，如果只是这样的条件，你还是另请高明吧。  
时间过了大概一刻钟，彼得手机屏幕才重新亮了起来。你不是一直很想知道你父母的事吗？  
彼得飞快扫过上面的信息，他屏住呼吸，在原地愣怔了好一会儿。这个话题尘封在他心底太久了，突然暴露在强光底下，他还不能立刻适应。时间过了很久，久到连加热的晚饭都重新冷了下来，彼得将视线终点从天花板上收回来，他重新拾起手机，编辑了最后一封邮件发送过去。  
成交。

洛基在房间里踱来踱去，现在已经凌晨两点多，但他半分睡意也无，大脑高度活跃，似乎正准备着迎接什么挑战。自从那个想法在脑中成形，洛基就进入了一种可以称为亢奋的状态中，仿佛一直前途渺茫的事情有了转机，而这一次，他势在必得。洛基不敢说自己此次占尽先机，可最起码这一回，他早早窥破表象触及了本质，这场竞争至关重要，他一旦赢得胜利，未来则会光明坦荡许多，其影响是不可估量的。在很小的时候，洛基就明白了世界的残酷法则。为此，他愿意等待，甚至付出再多代价也没关系。他在房间一隅站定，扫视着这个远离阿斯加德的所在，他意识到自己是在一片新的领域里开疆拓土，而旧有的所谓规则或许于未来某个时刻，会在他的控制下土崩瓦解，如果那一天真的能够到来，则他厌弃的、想要脱离的人事物，也将一并烟消云散。洛基已经构建起了他梦想中的王国，恰恰在这个时候，那块关键的砖石敲响了本来作为屏障的隔阂。电话铃声响了起来，洛基看着那串已经隐去具体位置的陌生数字，他知道自己一直等待的机会来了。  
“我想您就是米约·莫哈勒？恭候多时了。”  
“劳菲森先生，在谈下面的事情之前，我想先确保您不会朝秦暮楚、出尔反尔。”莫哈勒平静的声音中混杂着一丝怀疑，仿佛站在极远处的制高点睥睨众生似的。  
洛基被这人的态度激起了兴趣，他并没计较太多，只是如实回答道：“如果不是完全确定，我也不会辗转联系到您。”  
“看来我们能达成共识。”莫哈勒的声音依旧没什么情绪，听起来像个冷冰冰的机器一般。洛基反倒很欣赏对方这一点，这种人不会惹来什么不必要的麻烦，如运用得当，定然会事半功倍。  
“第一阶段我更倾向给大家一个调整磨合的空间，虽然您声名在外，但我做事一向谨慎，希望您不要见外。”  
“不会，我不是第一次和阿斯加德的人打交道，你们的规矩我明白。”莫哈勒回复道。  
洛基坐进了一把印花扶手椅里，他放松身体，双腿交叠：“您比我想象中的还要专业，那好，咱们进入正题。您知道玛利亚·斯塔克基金会吗？”

托尼不止一次地拒绝了洛基·劳菲森的约请，这并不是出于私人原因，如果可以的话，托尼甚至很想和这位同样被冠以天才科学家名号的北欧贵族当面打打交道。在史蒂夫的描述中，洛基是个很复杂多变的人，托尼听过一些洛基·劳菲森的轶事，换句话说，他们虽没有正面交手过，可彼此也不是全然陌生。托尼还未有所动作的真正原因，是后于洛基到达美国的索尔·奥丁森。平常人可能并不知道其中的沟壑，托尼却恰恰对他们的局势清楚得很。他自幼生长在新大陆，可这不代表他不明白大西洋另一边的旧世界是怎样的运作方式。索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德集团赫赫有名的奥丁·博森唯一的儿子，欧洲古老家族的第一顺位继承人……托尼不无讽刺地想，这种起点都完全不同的竞争，根本没有公平可言。然而，从欧洲蔓延至美国的权力纷争并不需要托尼来裁定公平与否，他的关注点完全在这场声势浩大的内讧会给他带来什么好处上面，其他的事，都不需要他一个局外人来操心。  
托尼随手点开佩珀给他发来的日程，和索尔·奥丁森的会面就定在后天。他耸耸肩，很快将注意力放在要送给史蒂夫的手表盒子上。托尼拿起手机，斟酌半晌后拨通了史蒂夫的电话。

史蒂夫刚回到纽约的时候，身边总跟着一个比他还高三英寸以上的青年，半长的金发，宽厚的肩背和充满力量感的手臂线条都会给人留下很深刻的印象。托尼有时候能远远瞥见这个人，他看起来和史蒂夫交情甚笃。在他淡出史蒂夫的生活之前，仿佛没人能介入两人之间。尽管如此，托尼却几乎没与他真正交谈过，如果说史蒂夫是两人的交集，那除此以外，他们的轨迹再没有其他重合的地方。唯有一次，托尼少有地出现在史蒂夫的学校附近，三人打了照面，除史蒂夫之外的两人显然都意识到了对方是谁。史蒂夫没料到会在这里遇见托尼，他放下装着咖啡的纸袋，想把两个人介绍给彼此。  
“您一定是斯塔克先生，久闻大名。”高大的青年看上去有种和年龄不符的游刃有余，他与托尼四目相对，自我介绍道，“我是唐纳德·布莱克。”  
“史蒂夫在欧洲的朋友。”托尼紧接着说。两人握了握手，对于这样流畅的进度，史蒂夫显得有些惊讶，他看了一眼重新抱在手里的外带咖啡，环顾四周然后说：“托尼，如果你有空的话，我们说不定可以一起吃点什么？”  
托尼并没有留下，他在那个布莱克的笑容里感觉到对方并不想和自己打交道，虽然换个人可能都看不出这一层含义，但托尼很确信，这不是他的幻觉。  
而现在，当年的唐纳德·布莱克，正坐在托尼面前，时隔多年，两人也终于有了这种直截了当认识对方的机会。只不过这一次，他们谁的身旁都没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

无论出于什么原因，史蒂夫那天拒绝了索尔。电梯门向两边开启，他侧头避过了索尔的触碰：“不论你是怎么想的，那些曾经对我来说都成为历史了。时间过去了这么久，知道真相其实也并不能改变什么。”  
索尔没想到史蒂夫会这样回答，他的手尴尬地停在半空，打开的电梯门似乎在催促他离去。现在的史蒂夫已经不是那个坐在球场边画画的学生，他看索尔的眼神里擦去了信任和依恋，旧时燃烧的火苗熄灭冷却，取而代之的是以礼貌作为铠甲的疏离。索尔再难以从史蒂夫的眼睛里看出更深层的东西，仿佛一切通路都被阻塞在半途。  
索尔的一条腿迈进了电梯，他伸手扶住门框，回头对史蒂夫说道：“如果你真的可以把我当作普通人看待，又怎么会介意我提起当年的事呢？”  
“索尔，没人能把你当成普通人。”史蒂夫的眼睛里泛起了忧伤的迷雾，他不得不微低着头，不再直视索尔，“我介意。如果可以的话，我希望当年的事没有发生过，你当时没有来纽约，我也没有抱有什么不切实际的幻想。如果这一切都可以从我的身体里割舍掉，现在就不会有那么多复杂的问题了。”  
索尔将史蒂夫拉进了电梯，门很快在对方身后合拢起来：“亲爱的，这原本就不是什么复杂的问题。你看，如果你想赶走我的话，我会把你一起带走。”索尔将史蒂夫禁锢在这密闭空间的一边，他一手撑在史蒂夫头侧，让对方被迫抬眼看着他。这距离太近了，史蒂夫感觉大脑陷入了空转，即便此时闭上眼睛，索尔的气息也能将他密不透风地包裹住。史蒂夫的心里盛放了太多关于索尔的记忆，他退无可退。  
“索尔，你还有很多别的选择。”史蒂夫抬起一条手臂隔在他和索尔的身体之间。索尔挑了挑眉：“我早就做了决定。”他握住史蒂夫的手，轻咬在男人的手腕内侧。  
史蒂夫的心跳加快了，他几乎厌恶起这样的自己来。他的大脑想拒绝，可身体却不听使唤，整个人仿佛脱离了现实，连神志也变得模糊起来。史蒂夫看着索尔的脸，他似乎能从上面读出许多自己不曾参与的故事。他瞬间掉进了岁月的漩涡中，索尔经历的一切将其塑造成当今的样子，史蒂夫不可抑制地想窥见这一包含了笑泪的过程。  
史蒂夫感觉到自己唇上一热，脑中紧张的神经似乎绷断了，紧接着，本应沉寂的一切都开始喧闹起来。  
索尔含住了史蒂夫的下唇，将对方紧张的铠甲慢慢剥离，像做好了一切铺垫，只待领其踏入一个崭新的世界。索尔·奥丁森的确有这样的本事，无论从前还是现在，史蒂夫总会在不知不觉间走进他的领域，就仿佛这才是理所应当的一般。

洛基惊讶于莫哈勒的速度，他原本预计的时间要比这个更长，不知是在表达诚意还是彰显效率，对方提前将洛基交代的事情处理妥当。真实情况与洛基的猜测十分相近，作为合作的一次试水，他无疑得到了最好的结果。洛基的视线在屏幕上缓缓下移，他用手支住下巴，逐渐陷入到自己的世界中。托尼·斯塔克已经做出了他的选择，洛基毫不意外他会倾向索尔，从现在的局势看，索尔无疑是更保险的选项。斯塔克的这一行为并不会改变洛基对他的判断，而对方有了和索尔的第一次接触，相应的渠道也随之产生，此后再想和他建立起联系想必不会太难。洛基隐隐觉得，如果他没猜错的话，斯塔克应该也在期待着和自己正式聊聊，对方已经掌握了索尔的立场，如果再接触到他的，之后的买卖显然无往不利。起码在新变动产生之前一定会是如此。也正是因为这样，洛基才要将一切都压缩在尽量短的时间内完成。如果奥丁亲自来到美国，他显然会变得被动许多。  
“别让奥丁看出你的真正想法。他很敏锐，但如果你没把握能瞒过他，还不如现在就不要开始。”海拉对洛基说，“奥丁曾经说我身上流着费奥琴的血，他说我是个疯子。但这件事其实再明显不过了，他一大把年纪却还没有自知之明。他厌烦我，其实是怕我，我太像他，他怕我会取代他。他可不是寻常人家里和蔼可亲的长辈，这点应该不用我提醒你。”  
“我父亲说的没错，你的确和阿萨家族里大多数人不同。”洛基躺在床上重复着抛接球的动作，每回那个球状物都会稳稳地落在他的手心。  
海拉冷冷地笑了，她问道：“劳菲姑父最近如何？”  
“父亲和往常一样。我母亲常提起你。”  
“我经常会质疑自己该不该信你的鬼话，毕竟你前科累累。但是这次，我当你说的是真的，代我向他们问好。”海拉收起了她惯常的傲慢。洛基满口答应，他开玩笑似的补上一句：“最近我这边这么热闹，你不考虑来分一杯羹？”  
“不必了，蝇头小利犯不上让我大动干戈。”海拉如是说。

“你猜我今天见到了谁。”托尼从盒子里挑出了一个糖霜最多的甜甜圈，他咬了一大口，连说话声音都含混起来。  
史蒂夫递给托尼一杯果汁，紧接着，他拿过了被托尼胡乱丢在一边的甜甜圈盒子，将剩下几个暂时放进了冰箱里。  
“唐纳德·布莱克！”托尼边吃边观察着史蒂夫的表情，“他可好久都没出现过了。”  
史蒂夫为自己倒了杯水，他面不改色：“你怎么见到他的？”  
“前些天佩珀帮我安排了和阿斯加德美国执行总裁见面的事，就是今天。”托尼终于吃完了他的甜甜圈，他舔了舔指尖的糖霜，调侃道：“史蒂夫，你可从没跟我说过你认识索尔·奥丁森。”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，他丢给托尼一张纸巾：“你不是早就知道？”  
“我知道是一码事，你亲口告诉我是另一码事。”托尼擦了擦手，“你本事不小啊，当年他居然肯跟着你来纽约，把家都抛在欧洲不要了。”  
史蒂夫瞥了托尼一眼：“首先，他不是跟我来的欧洲，其次，他最后回家去了，与我没有关系。”  
托尼决心逗逗史蒂夫：“是吗？他今天还跟我说他千里迢迢来美国就是为了你，他对你一片真心日月可鉴……”  
“你们在会议室谈这个？”史蒂夫拦住了托尼想开冰箱门的手，他双臂环抱，显然看破了这又是托尼的胡扯。  
“不，这是我观察出来的，这叫同场竞技将心比心。”托尼从史蒂夫那里偷来了一个吻，“你可不许再和他有什么瓜葛。”  
“我不会的。”史蒂夫的眼神暗了暗，看上去像在自我告诫。


	6. 汇聚

玛丽亚·斯塔克基金会是托尼·斯塔克在接手斯塔克工业后，以其母亲名义创立的艺术基金会。事实上，基金会最早的历史，可以追溯到斯塔克工业创始人——霍华德·斯塔克刚从公司首席执行官位置卸任之后。那是在将近十五年前，霍华德年逾古稀，托尼不过二十岁上下。基金会起初是笔助学公益金，专门帮助有才华却面临经济困难的青年学生。等托尼·斯塔克继承其父母的产业时，斯塔克工业的新掌门人将集团控制的几个公益金联合起来，最终创立了玛利亚·斯塔克基金会。该基金会虽然资历尚浅，但近些年来声势浩大风头正劲，在几年内一举跃升为美国最前线的几家艺术基金会之一。当然，这些描述看上去都是场面话，洛基想知道的绝不是这些，或者说，他想知道的绝不只是这些。他十分清楚，只要做事就一定会留下痕迹，所以再不起眼的小细节也要认真对待、仔细计较。  
前不久，米约·莫哈勒将他调查到的资料交到洛基手上，他一边听电话会议一边翻阅那些信息，不出所料，黑发男人在上面看到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字。史蒂夫最初在资料中出现的时间，与他和洛基的初识并没有间隔很久，粗略算来，前后相差不到一年。男人从上面觅得史蒂夫·罗杰斯和斯塔克家之间的渊源，开始逐渐在脑中把时间线串联起来。这并不难，毕竟洛基以各种形式参与到了那个人的生命里，他无法夸口说自己是最了解他的人，但起码也在核心圈占有一席之地——但愿如此。  
史蒂夫回到纽约的同年，斯塔克工业迎来了重大资产重组。公司的新主人似乎打定主意要将其整肃一番，而作为一个斯塔克，霍华德的继任者托尼自然有足够的动机。洛基隐隐感觉到他触及到了一个十分隐蔽的领域，此事关乎斯塔克，也同样关乎他、索尔、甚至阿斯加德。  
尽管如此，洛基还是对史蒂夫和斯塔克之间盘根错节的关系感到吃惊，他似乎陷得太深，并不能若无其事地和斯塔克划清界限，一旦发生什么变动，必然会引来牵一发而动全身的坍塌。史蒂夫走到了哪一步，他又在其中扮演什么角色，甚至于他知不知道自己正扮演的角色，这些洛基还不清楚，他也不会傻到直接和史蒂夫对峙，如果他想要亲自搞明白，就只能循序渐进、小心迂回。比起这个，很显然，洛基知道更高效便捷的方法。  
“实话说，美国不是我的主场，我初来乍到，对一切都还不熟悉。但有您帮助就不一样了，现在您愿意助我一臂之力，未来的路我走起来也会更加顺遂。”洛基对莫哈勒说。  
莫哈勒似乎意识到洛基嘴上的抬举只是出于礼貌，他并没有浪费时间谦虚推诿，而是选择直接说出了对方的意图：“您希望我沿这条线追查下去。”  
洛基的声音里涌动着一贯的克制，让人很难摸清他的真实情绪，也无从得知他的观点和好恶：“这样再好不过了，您这次给我的东西让人大开眼界，假设有更深入的机会，结果想必会异彩纷呈。”  
“我明白了。”莫哈勒沉吟着，似乎在衡量思考着些什么，“现在时代不同了，虽然很多目的用技术同样可以达到，但毕竟眼见为实。”  
“我想您不会错过这个机会。”  
莫哈勒做出了最终决定：“如果是这样的话，我还是要去一趟纽约。”

“我之后会去纽约参加一个百老汇的戏剧演出。”彼得在视频里手舞足蹈，史蒂夫看着他兴奋的样子，自己也跟着高兴起来。  
“真的？”金发男人靠在床头，他把手机放在支架上，摄像头对准自己，阅读灯是偏黄的暖色调，现在洒在他身上，颇有些温馨的味道。  
彼得端起笔记本电脑旁的果汁喝了一口，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，点点头继续说：“当然，梅姨还说这是个绝佳的机会，让我好好把握。”  
史蒂夫笑了，他舔了舔下唇，将头歪向一侧：“虽然我不清楚你们圈子内部的运作方式，但梅都这么说了肯定没错的，而且戏剧听起来就让人兴奋。对了，你电影拍得如何？”  
彼得眼里有引人注目的光芒在闪烁着，聊起这个话题的年轻人显得充满活力与激情：“好极了，第一次不拍青春片，能见识到丰富多彩的世界。”  
“我猜你说的是电影里的世界。”史蒂夫眨眨眼。  
彼得愉快地笑了起来，但很快他便敛起了笑容，神情愈发认真：“是的，是电影世界。可这是我的起点，我打算从这里开始，看到更多真实的世界，你会陪我一起吗？”  
“我很荣幸。”史蒂夫如此回应。  
彼得拿过一个抱枕，把脸都埋了进去：“真期待搬回纽约。”  
“彼得，你是不是脸红了？别岔开话题。”史蒂夫调侃道。  
“我才没有。”彼得把头埋得更低了，这让他在屏幕上看起来像蜷成一团小动物，虽然他们隔了整个北美大陆的距离，可彼得泛红的耳尖还是出卖了他，真相被视频信号带到了史蒂夫面前。“好吧，我有。”彼得认命地抬起头，他额前的头发经过这样的折腾支楞了起来，史蒂夫却因此更觉得愉悦，他好不容易才下决心不逗彼得，继续接着对方之前的话聊了下去：“我也期待你回到纽约，那样我们才能时常见面，而不是像现在这样依靠视频。”  
彼得打了个响指，他显得比刚才还要高兴：“我一秒钟都不想等了，希望一切能来得更快些。”  
“你回来之后住在哪里？先说好了，我这儿可没有接待明星的条件。”  
“什么嘛……”彼得顿时悻悻地嘟起嘴，看起来很是不满，“我还以为我们会住在一起。”  
“咱们节奏完全不一样，住在一起只会互相干扰。而且我不觉得我的公寓够你住，我的卧室还没有你一个游戏厅大。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
“被你说得我好像很浪费一样。”彼得耷拉着肩膀，像个霜打的茄子。  
“我可没这么说，我只是觉得你会不习惯，而且你是到纽约工作来的，到时候会需要更多个人空间，相信我。”史蒂夫很耐心地解释着，彼得情绪低落也会影响他自己的心情。  
“那好吧，既然你这么说了。”彼得小声地叹了口气，他窝在沙发上，显得没精打采的，“我只能让MJ他们帮我看看房子，或者干脆住酒店。”  
史蒂夫的心里升腾起一种奇异的满足感，他也因此对彼得放松了口风：“看你的表现了，说不定我会让你搬进来。”  
彼得“腾”地从沙发上坐起来，他一下子凑近了摄像头，于是在史蒂夫的视角里，青年的脸占满了整个屏幕：“史蒂夫，你要说话算话。”  
史蒂夫支着下巴，他挑起一边眉毛，看上去一副不容置喙的样子。“但这并不意味着你可以连房子都不找，关于这一点，我也会顺便帮你留意的。”  
“好。”彼得噘着嘴缩回了沙发，没一会儿，他仿佛就将这小小的美中不足抛在了脑后，专心致志地为两人暂告段落的远距离恋爱雀跃起来。

索尔不是不明白自己的处境，如果说见到史蒂夫之前，他还对他们的关系存有一丝侥幸的话，那所有不切实际的幻想在当下都已经屈于现实。洛基曾经调侃索尔早就失去了比赛资格，这句话说得不错。比起索尔，现在更容易被史蒂夫接受的或许是个陌生人，如果想要情况有所改变，他就不得不承认这点。更麻烦的事情永远在后面，他在美国面临的是一场没有退路的战争，他只能胜利、必须胜利，唯有大获全胜，他才能向父亲置换回他所珍视的一切。这不是普通的游戏，更没有重来的机会，为了拥有想要的生活，他必须踏上这座狭窄险峻的独木桥，在悬崖急湍的上空行走，从一端去往另外一端。在这个过程中，他失去的已经不计其数，如果得不到最后的嘉奖，那么他将成为一个落魄的赌徒，一个彻头彻尾的失败者。  
这早就不仅是他和洛基的竞争，也不仅是感情的拉锯。史蒂夫或许知道这一点，或许完全不知。早在这对阿萨贵族兄弟与史蒂夫初识的时候，两人就做出了截然不同的选择。他们一路走到今天，没有什么时候不在进行一场错综复杂的纠缠，之前的很长一段时间里，索尔都觉得自己占据了绝对主动地位，而现在，他被迫离开赛道太久，记忆中的曾经已然面目全非。  
但说实话，索尔并没有因此感到沮丧。生活中时时充满变化和挑战，如果过分顺遂，反而会显得缺乏实感。如果说他此时已经陷入被动的话，接下来需要的，就是一场攻守互换的漂亮反击。而他是索尔·奥丁森，他恰恰不缺这样的机会。

托尼·斯塔克最近心情不错，有关这一点，斯塔克工业的全体员工，上到高层管理人员下到前台接待都感受颇深。佩珀是所有人中离托尼最近的一个，这也意味着她能全方位地感受到对方的喜形于色。托尼同样没有向任何人隐瞒的意思，他浑身上下每一个毛孔都散发着愉悦的气息，而且仿佛打定主意要邀请别人来问他问题似的。  
佩珀在心中翻了无数次白眼，但她太了解她的老板了，如果事情达不到托尼的预期，他是绝对不会罢休的。为停止托尼·斯塔克的炫耀行为，最好的方式也是唯一的方式，就是顺水推舟，让事情如他所想。  
佩珀在喝咖啡的时候遂了托尼的愿：“最近又有什么好事了？不打算和我分享分享吗？”  
“我恋爱了。”托尼戳着盘子里的熔岩蛋糕，观赏了巧克力流淌出来的全过程。  
“恋爱？这简直太稀奇了，之前可没见你这样描述过任何一段关系。”佩珀又往咖啡里丢了一块方糖，几乎在同一时刻，她意识到自己跟随托尼久了，居然在嗜甜方面越来越向对方靠拢。  
“因为之前的所有‘关系’都是这方面的……”托尼指了指自己的下身，期间，他自顾自地笑了两声，然后将指尖移向大脑，“几乎没有哪段旧历史能达到精神层面，所以我说我恋爱了，这确实没说错。”  
佩珀用勺子搅动着咖啡，她撑着脸思考了一会儿，才半开玩笑地说：“可是托尼，恋爱不能光凭借大脑，还要靠心。”佩珀伸手把托尼的胳膊往下按了按，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“你看起来还有话要说，怎么不问我那个人是谁？”托尼又开始专心致志地吃起蛋糕来。  
“我只是担心你太缺乏恋爱经验，恐怕会弄巧成拙。天哪，真不敢相信我居然对着一个三十多岁的成年男人说这种话，对象还是你，托尼。”  
“您的叮嘱很有必要，波茨小姐。”托尼兴味盎然地看着佩珀，仿佛决心要在她那里恶补功课似的。  
“还有，我知道‘那个人’是谁。”佩珀眨了眨眼睛，了然地笑了，“史蒂夫对吗，早该如此，我还以为你这辈子都不会承认你对他的不同。”  
“人生最难的事情就是认识自己。”托尼喝了口咖啡之后，得意洋洋地靠坐在沙发椅上，“不得不说，我做到了，现在还不算晚。”  
佩珀终于没忍住在托尼面前翻了个大大的白眼，她阴阳怪气地将对方的话重复了一遍：“现在还不算晚。托尼，用不用我联系媒体报道一下你的丰功伟绩？”  
托尼并没有因为这句话而停止他的炫耀，他甚至得寸进尺地说：“这倒是提醒了我，如果有机会，说不定我还能趁机求婚。”  
佩珀闭嘴了，她祈祷托尼·斯塔克永远别异想天开地干出这样的蠢事，否则出动他车库里所有的跑车都不能把设计师的心拉回来，而佩珀几乎已经预见到，托尼在弄巧成拙的道路上一路疾驰了。  
而事实上，托尼也的确很需要佩珀的建议。史蒂夫只是没拒绝他，不拒绝和答应之间还隔着一整条哈德逊河，他仿佛站在河这边，遥想渡到对岸后的景色，过了好久才发现周围全是断桥，大大小小的漏底船搁浅在岸边。这样描述他和史蒂夫的关系再合适不过了，他像个站在玻璃橱窗前看昂贵玩具的小男孩，和梦想永远隔着几毫米，这几毫米就是梦想成真的路上最难突破的关卡，唯一的区别在于，托尼能得到所有有价的东西，对无法用价格衡量的标的物，他仍旧束手无策。  
佩珀仿佛看出了托尼的想法，她叮嘱道：“答应我千万别那么做，你这样会把他越推越远的。”  
“我感觉自己已经离得够远了。”托尼耸了耸肩，他吃掉了最后一口蛋糕，才下定决心对佩珀坦白：“说实话目前形势不利。史蒂夫不知道什么时候神神秘秘地谈了个男朋友，他不肯告诉我对方是谁。”  
佩珀差点把喝到一半的咖啡喷出来，她好不容易忍住了，可最终还是呛到了自己，狼狈地咳嗽了好一阵：“什么？他不是单身？”佩珀有些恼火，她看着托尼，情绪卡在半路，不知是可怜更多还是生气更多。佩珀努力让自己看上去平静又专业，仿佛按小时计费的天价心理医生：“托尼，你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“我很清楚，而且一定会成功的。”托尼朝佩珀晃了晃手机，得意地笑了笑，“你看这是谁打来的。”  
佩珀一眼扫了史蒂夫的名字，她无奈地扶住额头，眼看着托尼拿手机走远了，她喝掉最后一点咖啡，等待着老板带最新消息回来。  
“什么？我不同意。”托尼放大的声音传到佩珀这边，她竖起耳朵听着。  
“明明是我们说好的，你不能这样对我。”托尼开始皱着眉大步地踱来踱去，“我不要什么补偿，这个没有替代方式。”  
随后，他安静了下来，站在原地一动不动地握着手机，脸上的表情变得更加难看。佩珀隐隐猜到了什么，她挺直脊背遥遥地望向那个矛盾中心。托尼伸手搓了搓脸，重重地叹了口气：“随你吧，我不该要求这么多的。”  
他挂掉电话，立在窗旁发了好一会儿呆，随后才神色黯然地走了回来。佩珀看着托尼，一时间竟不确定是否要开口询问。  
“他总会在我认为步入正轨的时候泼我一头冷水。”没等佩珀开口，托尼主动聊起了刚才的事，“我有时候会想，他是不是故意这么做的，好让我认清自己的身份。”  
“史蒂夫不会这样的，你是他很重要的人。”佩珀安慰着托尼，说实话，她并不清楚托尼在史蒂夫心中的位置，但这并不影响她按照自己了解到的信息做出结果相近的判断。  
“如果不是我父亲，我和史蒂夫估计根本不会有任何交集。我知道我是个很好的情人，我是说，上床对象，但做爱人还不够格。假设没有以前那些事作为荫蔽，如今形势如何都不好说。”托尼靠在沙发椅上，整个上身倾仰了一半。他抬起手遮住了眼睛，这让佩珀不能直接看清他眸中的神情。  
“史蒂夫早已和认识斯塔克先生的时候不同了，如果他不想和你打交道，你们早就可以断掉联系，可是他没有那样。这还不明显吗托尼？他在等待你有所表示，或许他等了很久，等到几乎对你失去信心了。他现在将你推开，对你若即若离，是因为你的时机不对。托尼，你冷静点想想，他现在是有男朋友的人，你让他怎么对你有所回应？”  
“我其实从没想过……”  
“你从没想过他也会恋爱，会认识新的人，会走向新生活？”佩珀一针见血，事到如今，她竟然也不知道要怎么安慰这个不会处理亲密关系的上司兼朋友，“托尼，你就从没意识到，他不是你的所有物，没有义务站在原地等你回头？”  
托尼愣住了，他张了张口，却发现自己一个单词也说不出来。  
“这件事从头到尾都和老斯塔克先生没关系，完完全全是你们两个人的事。托尼，不要把它复杂化，而且就像你说的，现在还不算晚。如果他真的喜欢你，你最后仍旧会如愿以偿，只不过需要费些精力、绕点弯路罢了。”  
托尼的表情逐渐明朗起来，他仔细打量了佩珀一番：“我以前怎么都没发现你是个恋爱关系专家？”  
“你没发现的事还多着呢。”佩珀见托尼想开了，也终于长舒一口气，为自己的休息时间宣告结束。

索尔收到了海姆达尔给他的文件，希芙和范达尔一并到达纽约，作为索尔亲信，他们无形中又为继承人增添了筹码。  
“沃斯塔格和霍根会羡慕死我们。”范达尔翻进了索尔敞篷跑车的驾驶座，他忽略了希芙不认同的眼神，一条胳膊搭在车门上面。  
“我必须要再提醒你一遍，咱们不是来这儿度假的。”希芙走到索尔身旁，两人像哥们一样碰了碰拳。  
“工作生活两不耽误嘛。”范达尔握住了方向盘，他抬起下巴朝索尔一笑，“是不是，老大？”  
索尔点了点头，他顺手将车钥匙丢给对方：“喜欢就送你了。”  
“我可不敢横刀夺爱。借我玩两天，保证原样交还给你。”范达尔晃了晃他的一头金发，像是突然想起了什么，他挑眉问道，“对了，你的大艺术家呢？他怎么不带我们逛逛纽约。”  
三人显然都知道这指的是谁，可离索尔更近的希芙明显感觉到气氛有变，她朝范达尔挤了挤眼睛，示意他不要乱说话。范达尔马上会意，他在嘴巴附近做了一个拉上拉链的动作，再不提这码事了。  
索尔很快敛起情绪恢复原样，摇摇头笑着说：“他可是大忙人。我带你们也是一样的嘛，再怎么说，我也在纽约生活过一阵，算半个当地人了。想去什么地方？”  
“既然来都来了，不拍两张游客照说不过去吧。”希芙把随身的双肩包甩在背上，也翻身跳上了车，她抬头对索尔调侃道，“位置满了，你坐车前盖还是发动机？”  
索尔大笑出声，他后退两步朝二人摆摆手：“你们快走吧，我叫司机来接我。”  
范达尔吹了声口哨，发动引擎绝尘而去。索尔目送他们连人带车在远方缩成了一个小点，他抬起头看了看蓝天白云，忽然觉得，天气仿佛也变得晴朗了几分。


	7. 第一位灵感缪斯

史蒂夫又读了一遍洛基发来的信息，而这次，他在拒绝之前并没有犹豫很久。洛基的回复在史蒂夫放下手机之前就挤进了对话框，这让他不得不将计划延缓。  
如果三次拒绝可以兑换一次答应的话，你今天不能再让我失望了。  
史蒂夫眯起了眼睛，他干脆锁住手机屏幕，不再理会对方。提示音连续又响了几次，史蒂夫觉得心烦意乱，他咬咬牙，彻底关掉了手机。这一回周围终于清净下来，史蒂夫这才得以放松精神，将精力投入到本该在的地方。莎朗帮史蒂夫打开了缝纫机，他们今天要为第一版样衣收尾。工作室墙壁上贴满了设计师手绘的效果图，助理们也都各司其职，众人皆为工作奔忙。这是史蒂夫离开原公司后第一个完全由他主导的设计周期，过程中磕磕碰碰，算不上顺风顺水。如今进度至此，大家其实都颇为疲倦，可越接近收尾越不能懈怠，没有谁想让自己前期的所有努力付之东流。史蒂夫微皱着眉，他的注意力全系在机器落下的针脚上，室温并不高，金发男人的额前却渗出了细密的汗珠，此时此刻，他好似将所有干扰都屏蔽在外，完全沉浸在一个人的世界里。  
莎朗不敢打扰他们的设计师，她将裁剪完成的布料分类摆好，站在一个既能帮助史蒂夫又不会碍手碍脚的距离里。史蒂夫自始至终都没说话，还好他和莎朗有足够的默契，他们之间的沟通早就跨过了语言的门槛。两人将这样的状态保持到工作结束，史蒂夫完成了最后一块裁剪拼接，他直起身，用手背揩掉额头上的汗，方才散落到额角的微湿发丝被他捋向后方，莎朗见状，将自己的手帕递了过去。  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫接受了莎朗的好意，他吐出一口气，眉心终于舒展开来，向莎朗露出了堪称灿烂的笑容，“怎么样，想吃东西了吗？”  
莎朗顿时会意，她喜上眉梢，走到门口向全工作室的男男女女宣布：“一会儿别忙着走，今天史蒂夫请客。”  
这句话像引爆了人群中的礼花弹，气氛顿时喧腾起来。史蒂夫跟在莎朗身后走了出来，大家纷纷走上前与设计师拥抱，庆祝这阶段性的胜利，几个年轻助理开口时甚至带上了哭腔，史蒂夫温柔地轻轻拍着后背安慰她们。山姆不慌不忙，他等到最后才走到设计师身边，史蒂夫看着山姆，两人相视一笑。  
“明天把剩下的送去打版制样？”山姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，等首版成品出来，工作才能往下推进。  
史蒂夫点点头：“嗯，还要麻烦你负责跟进，对了，旺达那边怎么样？”  
“她说随时待命。拜托，就凭你们两个的交情，我们的需求每次都能登上特急。”山姆笑了起来。  
“你可别把偏心当常态了，咱们不能总让旺达难做。”  
“哪有，这完全在她权责之内。不过我多跑几次也没什么，皮特罗永远不会让人无聊。”山姆冲史蒂夫眨眨眼。  
“我就知道你会和皮特罗合得来，我办的最好的一件事大概是介绍你们两个认识。”史蒂夫坐在桌子边上，他摸了摸自己的肚子，不好意思地提高声音，“你们谁有多余的三明治吗？”  
大家很快搜刮出工作室的零食，给史蒂夫提供了一轮食物补给。不过众人显然过于热情，在只想要一个三明治的史蒂夫面前堆出了一座壮观的小山。史蒂夫一个人自然消灭不了这么多食物，还是莎朗提议大家干脆就在工作室收拾出一块地方，叫些披萨来边吃边聊。这个主意很快就受到了集体拥趸，只有史蒂夫面露难色，他将莎朗拽到一边，小声埋怨：“我还要请大家吃晚饭呢。”  
莎朗笑着把手机递给史蒂夫：“那就由你来负责订披萨吧。”  
大家七嘴八舌相互交谈，时间过得飞快，好似没等多久外送员就把几大盒披萨送了上来。人们围坐在工作室中央，披萨盒摆在里面，周围放着各式零食，最边上是刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒。大家酒瓶相撞，发出叮叮当当的响声。史蒂夫很少沉浸在某种气氛里，但此时此刻，他觉得自己和周围环境融为了一体，他们一票人共同吃东西聊天，就像回到了学生时代的夏令营，空气中都洋溢着纯粹与热情。  
啤酒喝过几轮，大家陆续起身开始收拾残局，史蒂夫靠在桌边，他突然感觉到后背一阵发凉，一束并不陌生的视线贴了上来。史蒂夫将几个酒瓶拢起来交给山姆，深吸一口气才转过身。  
莎朗注意到了史蒂夫的异样，她并没有多问，而是主动把善后的责任承揽了过来。  
史蒂夫走到门口，将不速之客拦在外面。  
“洛基，我以为我已经说的很清楚了。你怎么会到这里来的？”  
黑发男人向里面瞥了一眼，勾勾唇角揶揄道：“本来不需要的，可是你关机了，我只能亲自来找你。我们不是朋友吗？”  
“是，我们可以继续做朋友，但是在相互尊重的前提下。”史蒂夫坚定地一步不让，如果可以的话，他更希望洛基主动退开。  
“我什么时候替你做过决定？只不过希望你能再仔细考虑考虑……”  
“不需要了，洛基，我有我的生活，并不是必须要按照你的节奏来。”  
洛基发出了一声嗤笑，仿佛认定了史蒂夫的话全是借口：“索尔来找过你了？”  
史蒂夫蹙起眉，他的声音冷了下来：“是你把我的信息告诉他的，现在反过来质问我做什么？”  
洛基将史蒂夫拉进了走廊边的阴影里，他用身体将对方禁锢在一个角落，伸手狠狠地钳住史蒂夫的下颌：“你和他上床了？你这个朝三暮四的婊子。”  
“你疯了？”史蒂夫用力攥住洛基的手腕想将他拉开，对方下手不轻，他感到一阵钻心的痛沿神经直传到大脑，“洛基，你凭什么这么说，你又是我的谁？”  
趁洛基一瞬的失神，史蒂夫终于挣脱束缚重回自由，他向后退了几步，想尽量远离那个危险源头。  
“你说的没错，是我把你的事告诉了索尔。”洛基眼睛里闪烁着少有的疯狂，他将绅士的外壳亲手剥落，露出里面最不光彩的漆黑暗影，“你猜怎么着？我就是想要看看，这么多年过去了，你是不是还一有机会就爬上他的床。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你真让我大开眼界。”  
事到如今，史蒂夫根本不想辩解，他早认清了洛基的真面目，再不愿浪费口舌。他无力地靠住墙，指着电梯对洛基道：“说完了吗？说完了你可以滚了。”  
洛基仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，他挑起眉，重复着史蒂夫的话：“我？可以滚了？我为什么要走，你忘了索尔把你丢掉之后是谁来收拾你们的烂摊子？是我。你忘了当初自己跪下来求谁大发慈悲地上你？还是我。现在你以为有了靠山，就可以对我指手画脚，就可以把旧账一笔勾销？”  
史蒂夫感觉自己嗓子里泛上一阵腥甜，他将其强压下去，开口道：“洛基，我不欠你的。”  
“自欺欺人的把戏玩够了吗？”  
索尔走后，史蒂夫的生活变得一塌糊涂。他原本以为自己能够安然度过这一生活中的巨大变动，可事实证明，影响是惯常且潜移默化的，他并不是那个例外。他旧有的和索尔的所有联系都被斩断了，一切都像史蒂夫的幻想，现在终于到了梦醒时分，曾经全部化为泡影，仿佛夺取了史蒂夫的一半生命。  
洛基就是在这个时候出现在史蒂夫面前的。他毫无征兆地来到纽约，像源自旧时的一束光，照在寒冷漆黑的冬夜里。洛基让史蒂夫想起曾经，想起他在欧洲求学的岁月，想起他的梦想和悸动，想起阳光、雨雾、雪花与热可可、海风与轻乳酪。他什么都不用做，只需站在那里，史蒂夫就能确定自己曾拥有的一切都是真的。他不再是孤零零一个人，洛基的存在便是证明，有人能和他一起分享过去的记忆。  
“洛基？你有索尔的消息吗？”史蒂夫握住洛基的手，就像抓住了海上的一块浮木。  
“你最好把他忘了，因为他也不会记得你。”洛基抽出手，他居高临下地望着史蒂夫，将情绪掩藏在冷漠的驱壳之下。  
“你说什么？”史蒂夫不可置信地看着洛基，他在惊讶错愕与万念俱灰之间摇摆，进入了自己说服自己的死循环。  
“但我会陪着你。”洛基将史蒂夫拉进怀里，在纽约的天空下轻吻住他的鼻梁。

“如果你必须要说的话，我们换个地方。”史蒂夫终于妥协了，他不得不这么做，因为不希望自己的私事满城风雨人尽皆知。洛基显然不在乎这个，甚至他是故意挑在这个时间这个地点，无非是希望把史蒂夫逼到悬崖边上，迫使他做出选择。史蒂夫不吃那一套，他善于迂回，在适当的时候脱身。他看着洛基说道：“我跟你走，随便去哪里，只要离开这儿。”说罢，金发男人率先迈开步子，他一边走一边整理着领口袖口，似乎想把刚才发生的一切掩埋进毫无波澜的情绪深处。  
洛基从身后覆上史蒂夫的手，这让他们看上去亲密无间，几乎要骗过所有人。史蒂夫没有说话，他只是偏了偏头，动作几不可察，于是洛基的嘴唇在他的耳廓旁堪堪擦过。男人贴着后背扶住了史蒂夫的腰，这让他稍一侧头，就能看到那双灰绿色的眼睛。  
史蒂夫的动作停顿了一瞬，他很快稳定心神，看上去并没有任何异样。洛基一向敏锐，史蒂夫只能寄希望于对方没有注意到这个细节。很显然，这样的说法连他自己都无法认同。

“原来音乐和文学只是你的兴趣爱好。”史蒂夫和洛基坐在塞纳河畔的一家小咖啡馆里。邻座的几位年轻女士正边喝酒边聊天，她们指间的香烟燃烧出缭绕的白雾，河水潺潺，游船缓速前行。  
“支撑兴趣往往需要耗费更多时间。”洛基的双腿搭在一起，背靠在藤编椅上，他伸手端起咖啡，浑身上下的每一个细节都将优雅诠释得鞭辟入里。  
史蒂夫拿出了随身的画夹，他翻开之前才意识到了什么，于是不好意思地朝洛基笑了笑：“不知道你介不介意？”  
“请便。”洛基挑起一边眉毛，他修长的手指越过桌子按在史蒂夫的画夹边沿，“不过我很好奇，你平时都画些什么？”  
“这本里都是随便画画，看到什么、想到什么，多半会记录下来。”史蒂夫迅速翻找了一阵，然后将其中一页展示给对面的洛基。  
那是洛基的侧脸。说侧脸还不够准确，观察角度应该在他侧后方很远处，用线条勾勒出明暗效果，单色的手绘图却生动得仿佛情景再现。他坐在阅览室玻璃窗旁的地板上，低头翻看着厚厚一本诗集。  
洛基认真地端详着画中的自己，史蒂夫在一旁观察着他的表情，他第一次有机会这么近距离地记录对方的轮廓、眉眼，一切都不再是遥远的映像或短暂的惊鸿，史蒂夫的脑海里闪过了陌生的念头，他从未感觉到那些只存在印象层面的概念是那样触手可及，在某个不知名的领域里，缪斯不期而至，带来了天降的灵犀。  
史蒂夫扯过一张餐垫纸，三两下用线条将设想勾勒出来。  
洛基眼中的惊讶一闪即逝，他仿佛在短短几分钟内又重新认识了面前的这个人。史蒂夫的专注在他周身形成了一种与众不同的气场，洛基似乎是这一切的见证人，他不可抑制地被史蒂夫吸引，不仅希望作为一个看客，更想成为那个参与者，洛基隐隐觉得，如果他做到了，这将是他人生中最奇妙最值得珍藏的过程。  
史蒂夫笔下没停，洛基将对方冷掉的咖啡往自己这边拉了拉，远离了对方的创作范围。洛基不知道自己像这样看了史蒂夫多久，时间在他身上仿佛失去了效用，让一切漫长都化为转瞬，让一切短暂都成为永恒。洛基一向不会过分留恋什么，可这一次，他心底有那么一个地方希望岁月在此处驻足，让他得以在梦幻岛上度过余生。  
“洛基……洛基？”他在史蒂夫的轻声呼唤中回过神来，视线逐渐聚焦在对方的蓝色眼眸中。  
“我是说，劳菲森。”史蒂夫显得有些窘迫，他慌忙将纸笔都收起来，这动作大了，差点碰倒咖啡。  
洛基眼疾手快地扶住了摇摇欲坠的杯子，这让他和史蒂夫的手只剩下毫厘之距。“你可以叫我的名字。”  
“洛基？”金发青年的笑盛满了夕阳的余晖。  
“史蒂夫。”洛基撤掉眼底长踞的疏离，须臾间仿佛河面开裂，坚续了一个冬天的寒冰也融化开来。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，他靠在电梯一边，看着屏幕上显示的数字由大到小变化。洛基就站在他斜后方，史蒂夫却下决心不再看他，即便如此，他的存在也无法忽视，他就在那里，出现在史蒂夫过去、现在甚至未来的人生里，这从不是他单方面的决定，恰恰因此，断舍离似乎也没有那么简单。  
“所以你决定在哪里和我谈？”洛基抓住了史蒂夫的手腕，他看到对方回过头来，神情突然有些微妙，“我想不用我提醒你，现在的选择并不多。”  
“劳菲森先生，这句话说得太绝对了吧。”第三个人的声音由远及近，洛基皱着眉抬起头，看到托尼·斯塔克正朝这边走来。  
而事情的发展轨迹总是难以预料，史蒂夫看着突然出现的托尼，一时间竟分辨不清这是不是件值得高兴的事。  
洛基并没有避讳什么，他仍握着史蒂夫的手腕，站在对方身边，根本没有离开的意思。  
“斯塔克先生。”洛基向托尼点头致意。  
托尼没有握手的打算，洛基同样如此，两人在这方面也算达成了共识。托尼开口道：“没想到咱们居然会在这里偶遇。这么晚了，您是来做什么的？”  
“拜访朋友。”洛基的手从史蒂夫手腕处滑下来，转而与他十指相扣，“让我猜猜，我们的目的应该差不多吧。”  
托尼的视线状似无意般扫过二人交握的手，他面色如常，说话时语带调侃，甚至带了点看戏的意味：“您是这么认为的？”话音刚落，他就踱步到史蒂夫面前，专注地看着对方，仿佛眼里只有他一个人，“亲爱的，我们可以走了吗？”  
洛基冷哼一声，他看着史蒂夫，仿佛根本不相信他会就这么跟着斯塔克离开。史蒂夫接下来的动作可谓当头棒喝，他甩开洛基的手，径直走到了托尼身边。  
“让你久等了，托尼。”史蒂夫没再看洛基一眼，他既没有犹豫也没有留恋，仿佛一早就做好了选择。

彼得收拾行装准备前往纽约，他公开了此次行程，这意味着迎接他的将会是闪光灯、签名版和拥挤尖叫的人群。依照私心，彼得更希望这是属于他和史蒂夫两个人的时刻，他想像寻常情侣一样与他的爱人相会，庆祝他们的久别重逢、设想未来的生活。但彼得·帕克之所以是彼得·帕克，就在于他不仅拘泥于一个身份，而是需要同时承担多个角色。就现在来讲，他作为一个需要维持曝光度的公众人物，有义务配合媒体和大众，舍弃一部分的私人生活。这就是彼得的矛盾之处：他一方面希望抛开明星身份，全心全意地和史蒂夫一起生活，另一方面又不能舍弃他安身立命的根本，因为这是所有事情的必要前提。其实回到纽约之后，他并不能高枕无忧。他们一旦生活在同个城市，之前被距离掩盖的问题就会通通显现出来。彼得明白，他势必会打扰到史蒂夫正常的工作和生活，恋爱原本就是对彼此的入侵，这事情轮到他们，情况只会更加复杂。  
“我们要飞六个小时，拜托你务必乖乖听话，实在无聊就看个电影，玩消消乐也行。”MJ指挥着司机把行李一件件放上车，她看着房子里还剩下的一大堆东西，差点将白眼翻到了天上，“我感觉你简直想把家搬到纽约。”  
“我要在东海岸生活好几个月呢。”彼得一副理所当然的混账样子，他坐在所有行李的中间，像个玩具世界的国王。  
MJ不打算接他的话茬，她又到室外忙碌去了。彼得环顾四周，仿佛在和他的小天地互相道别。他期待去纽约的原因不只是史蒂夫，更不只是崭新的工作内容。他越靠近最初的自己，和真相就离得越近。这让纽约之行极具象征意义，仿佛他终于回到了当初逃离的地方，这一次，他再不是毫无反抗之力的孩子。

索尔将海姆达尔的信读了一遍又一遍，每行字都艰涩且充满隐喻，很像他们年幼时玩的解谜游戏，仿佛打定主意要将破解信息的人为难一番。索尔对这一切并不陌生，只不过年代久远的记忆再被调度起来，总需要更多精力和时间。希芙和范达尔的到来让这项工作变得容易了许多，三人相互印证，慢慢将不确定的元素变成确定的结果。那两人再没主动提起史蒂夫，可索尔却忍不住想到他。他们有彼此的联系方式，这恐怕是唯一的慰藉，让索尔感觉到他还没被排除在圈子之外。他每天像写日记似的给史蒂夫发送一些自己的生活见闻，像个刚有手机的小学生，用极其笨拙的方式对同桌表达好感。换作几个月前的索尔可能还不相信，但事实上，他的确这么做了，索尔知道自己还有千万条别的路，甚至几百个高明的方法，但不知怎么的，他只选择了这一种。索尔甚至没盼望着史蒂夫真能将他发的内容仔细看完，这种单向交流看不到尽头、更得不到回应，索尔却觉得他每天晚上编辑信息的时候，都能少有地沉静下来，清空脑中的所有杂念，只专注于眼前的事，和信息另一端不知是否在看的人。  
索尔靠在床头，手机外壳被带上了他掌心的温度。屏幕先是变暗，随后彻底黑了下去。在屏幕的倒影里，索尔看到了自己的样子。黑胶唱片机带着碟片旋转，他在舒缓的背景音里尝试着闭上眼睛。  
蓦地，手机震动了一下，史蒂夫的名字出现在通知栏里。索尔解锁屏幕，看到往常只有他的单向发送的对话框里，终于出现了不同底色的信息。  
我应该听听你的故事。

托尼带史蒂夫远离了是非之地，他们驱车在夜间公路上行驶，在很长一段时间里，谁都没主动开口解释什么。托尼在一个红绿灯前停了下来，史蒂夫的目光停留在路灯灯杆附近，他觉得这场景似曾相识。  
“托尼，我没有……”  
“史蒂夫，你不用……”  
他们几乎同时发声，两人视线相撞，仿佛毫无防备地掉进了同一个陷阱。  
“你先说。”托尼挠了挠脸颊，只剩一只手扶着方向盘。  
史蒂夫没在这件事情上和托尼推拒，他重新整理了一下语言，尝试以一种轻松的语气说出下面的话：“我没想到他会来。”  
“我从没期盼过你会跟我解释这个。嘿，我当然知道那不是你拒绝我的原因，否则我也不会变成你脱身的借口。”托尼被路灯映亮了一半侧脸，他嘴角擎着笑容，仿佛遇到了什么意外之喜。  
史蒂夫颇感无奈，他微微侧过上半身看着托尼：“你是这么想的？没人敢把托尼·斯塔克当借口。”  
“可是你敢，而我也愿意配合。如果对象是你的话，没有什么是说不通的。”托尼也转过身，他的棕色瞳仁里融进了黑夜和灯光的颜色，眼眸因此显得比平常更加深邃。  
史蒂夫险些在托尼的深情注视中迷失，他避开两人的目光接触，继续问道：“所以你刚才想对我说什么？”  
“我想和你聊聊洛基·劳菲森。史蒂夫，你做得够多了，如果和他打交道会让你陷入麻烦，我宁愿当初没提那个请求。”绿灯重新亮了起来，托尼开车驶过十字路口，打算先将史蒂夫送回家。  
“托尼，这是两回事。我愿意尽己所能帮你。”史蒂夫显得很认真，他说的每一个单词都不是在开玩笑。  
“希望别又是补偿什么的，如果我们之间算得太清楚，会让我觉得离你很远。还有，如果帮忙要把自己搭进去的话，未免也太得不偿失。”  
“我会小心的。”史蒂夫靠在车窗上，看着托尼的侧脸。对方的胡子总是呈现出精心修剪的样子，史蒂夫忍不住在脑海里为他搭配起衬衫和领带——这无疑是个令人身心愉悦的工作，只要给设计师一点时间，他可以保证对方一整年都不会穿出雷同的组合方式。  
不过多时，托尼将车停在史蒂夫楼下。他们互相道别，男人走出去，原本想带上车门的手却停在半途，他弯腰望向驾驶位上的托尼，犹豫着开口道：“或许你想上来喝点什么？”  
托尼欣然应允，他跟随史蒂夫上楼，其间好奇地四处打量，还大喇喇地和管理员招手。史蒂夫不得不拽着托尼的袖子防止他自己绊到自己。“这里没什么特别的，你应该好好看路。”  
“感觉你们的走廊里多了些装饰，是我记错了吗？”托尼敲了敲走廊墙壁。  
史蒂夫打开门，他顺着托尼的视线看向侧墙：“挂了新的装饰画，墙纸也有换过，托尼，快进来。”  
“怎么，怕邻居看到我？”托尼的眼底闪过一丝狡黠。  
史蒂夫没承认也没否认，他在托尼身后把门关好，示意对方随便坐下：“你在这里稍等，我去一下厨房。”  
“先说好了，我可不喝芹菜黄瓜汁。”托尼在史蒂夫不解的注视下继续说，“我是说……你看上去很像常备那种玩意儿的人。”  
史蒂夫哭笑不得，他拿着一篮子曲奇走过来放在托尼面前：“这里没有健身饮品，可也不会给你提供酒精饮料。”  
托尼一只手撑着脸，侧身靠在沙发背上：“我觉得没什么关系，反正司机可以来接我。”  
“你放过哈皮吧，现在时间可不早了。”史蒂夫转身忙碌起来，他打开柜橱检查了一番，随后便开始动手煮咖啡。托尼看着史蒂夫的背影，抬高声音问道：“平时你自己做早餐吗？”  
“是的，我从很小的时候起就这样了。”史蒂夫笑着看了一眼托尼，“怎么样，是不是觉得还不怎么了解我？”  
“这是个小失误，毕竟你看起来不食人间烟火。”托尼仿佛在史蒂夫面前找回了他的语言优势，这多半要归功于柔软的沙发和甜度正好的曲奇。  
史蒂夫的手撑在吧台边沿，看着几米开外的托尼。咖啡的香气逐渐在整个屋子里弥漫，托尼觉得自己紧绷的神经也慢慢放松下来，他的身体陷在沙发软垫中，不大的空间里盛满了岁月静好的微波。  
“今天晚上你怎么会到我工作室那边的？”  
“想看看你是单纯想爽约还是真有什么事情在忙，没想到居然目睹了那么精彩的一幕。”托尼拍拍身边的位置，史蒂夫看懂了他的意思，于是走过去坐在了双人沙发的另一端。  
“你现在有心情调侃我了？之前还不是这样的。”史蒂夫换了个更舒服的坐姿，他看上去也放松了不少。  
“毕竟，现在是我和你在一起，不是什么劳菲森。”男人流露出了得意之色。史蒂夫看着托尼，竟被他的孩子气逗笑了：“我不是争来抢去的玩具。”  
“你当然不是。”托尼抚上史蒂夫的侧脸，他垂下眼帘，视线在对方的嘴唇附近逡巡，“你对我太重要了。”  
“我去看看咖啡。”史蒂夫忽然起身，托尼的手落在半空，仿佛刚才发生的事是一个幻觉。  
鼻子已经适应了咖啡的气味，托尼跟史蒂夫来到吧台旁边，他看着对方挺直的脊背，觉得莫名有些目眩。史蒂夫拿出两个咖啡杯，咖啡壶柄被他握在手里，热气氤氲在壶口上方的一小片空气中，托尼不知道自己该不该上前，他站在原地，看着史蒂夫将咖啡倒在两个杯子里，双腿却好似被钉在原地般动弹不得。  
“不如你帮我把它们端到客厅？”史蒂夫的这句话仿佛在缓和气氛，托尼按照他说的做了，因为这会最大程度上冲淡方才的尴尬。但玻璃窗一旦被砸出一个裂痕，破碎的日子也就为期不远。现时存在的一切都仿佛是情绪的催化剂，托尼必须坦诚，他经不起考验，尤其是对待这种引诱似的邀请，他大概永远缺乏那么一点忍耐力。  
史蒂夫同他一起在沙发上坐下，托尼觉得自己昏了头，他看到史蒂夫的金发、高挺的鼻梁和轮廓美好的嘴唇，看到他的手臂和腿部线条，脑子里就不可抑制地想起他们在长岛的那个晚上，想到对方皮肤的触感和炽热的呼吸。托尼产生了幻觉，他仍坐在史蒂夫的公寓沙发上，心思却在眼前与五十英里之外的地方辗转，他甚至有些急于求成，希望他心之所系的人眼里只剩下他一个，希望阻碍全都消失不见，而他出现在这里，身份能不只是个见鬼的客人。  
“我想这里缺一点酒精。”托尼的手指在太阳穴附近晃了晃，他近乎恳求地看着史蒂夫：“你有什么存货吗？”

彼得被几个人高马大的安保人员护在中间，他的墨镜阻隔了大部分闪光灯的侵袭，但还是有一部分刺痛了他的眼睛。很多人拿着照片、海报和签名板追过来，有一部分是影迷，还有一部分是以此为职业的签名照倒卖者。彼得很容易就能分清他们，他选择性地接过了几张照片和卡片，对镜头露出友善又迷人的笑容，配合着斜身进入其中一部分人的自拍范围。跟在后面的MJ和内德帮彼得收下粉丝的信件，他们都挂着专业的笑容，嘴角几乎要咧到耳后。记者们边跟着人群移动边向彼得丢出一个又一个问题。彼得完全可以不回答那些，但他今天心情不错，于是向人群招手的同时还没忘记和媒体们有来有往。  
问题多半和即将排演的戏剧有关，人们关心他的工作重心是否要从好莱坞转向百老汇，而基于他的纽约背景，更有人提出这是不是意义非凡的一次回归。对于这些，彼得更多地选择了模棱两可的回答，梅姨自然也帮他挡掉了不少提问，这使得彼得可以在高强度的对话中暂作休息。就在这个时候，一个先前都未发一言的记者抽出一张放大的照片，他举着照片，在人群中间高声提问，将所有人的注意力都瞬间吸引了过去：“有传闻您的约会对象是去年刚获得美国时装设计协会大奖的设计师史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这次您来到纽约，是否和他有关呢？”  
彼得顿住了脚步，他瞥了一眼对方手里的照片，那显然是狗仔所为，拍摄时段不外乎在之前他受伤期间。彼得笑了笑，单手摘掉墨镜：“我想您搞错了，我现在并没有和任何人约会。而且我来纽约，完全是出于工作的选择。”  
被安排来接他的保姆车就停在不远处，彼得固定在嘴角的笑容丝毫未变，他最后向人群挥挥手，在工作人员的拥簇下离开了漩涡核心。


	8. 一以贯之的钟情

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在社交网络上的搜索量激增，而原因却不是展会或时装周。上次出现这样的情况还是他陪托尼出席活动，而这一次，游戏中心变成了彼得·帕克。史蒂夫的工作和生活并没有被八卦消息搅乱，纽约虽不是洛杉矶，但照样有大把或猎奇或叹为观止的新闻旧闻，如果没有别有用心的人，他这一点水花马上就会淹没在更大的浪潮中。  
在整个系列的核心设计回到工作室后，史蒂夫开始了最后的布料微调。按照惯例，他要重新提出打版建议，以保证最后的成衣效果符合预期，关于这个环节，山姆建议由佩姬接手，史蒂夫否定了这个提议，他觉得现在还不到动用他这条人脉的时候。  
莎朗耸耸肩，说道：“姑妈不会拒绝你的，当年我们还在做设计助理的时候，她就多次跟我提起你，她很欣赏你的才华。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，对山姆说：“帮我联系霍普，如果她有空的话，我会亲自过去见她。”  
“斯科特会高兴疯的。”山姆表情夸张地模仿起了斯科特·朗，“什么？是罗杰斯先生？你觉得我穿成这样见他是不是太随便了。”  
莎朗在一边笑得肩膀一耸一耸的。  
山姆无可奈何地拍了拍自己的大腿：“拜托，随便？恰恰相反，他隆重得像一棵圣诞树。”  
“我很清楚地记得上次你讲这个故事时，原话是‘他像一只感恩节火鸡’。”莎朗翻了个白眼。  
“史蒂夫不喜欢我那个火鸡的形容，不过都没差，全是节日特供。”山姆为自己辩解道。  
“快去联系霍普，霍普·凡·戴恩，不用我再和你描述一遍她是谁吧？”史蒂夫将山姆推到门口，提醒他什么才是正事。  
等山姆·威尔逊走远了，史蒂夫才回头对莎朗说道：“佩姬身体还好吧。”  
“如果你能去探望她一下的话，她保准会更加健康。”  
“我的确很久都没去看她了，你什么时候过去，下次我陪你一起。”史蒂夫接过了莎朗递来的图纸，一边做标记一边说话。  
莎朗微微一笑：“等忙完这阵子，我想她应该很高兴分享你的喜悦。”

索尔见到史蒂夫的时候，他正带着一个五六岁的小女孩做手工。史蒂夫将白纱固定在小王冠上，戴在了女孩头顶。  
“史蒂夫叔叔，我长大之后可以嫁给你吗？”女孩趴在桌子上，眨巴着她深棕色的大眼睛看着史蒂夫。  
“当然可以，小公主，你可以成为任何人。”史蒂夫把女孩剪好的碎布缝在一起，他拎起衣服袖子向孩子展示着他们的合作成果，“你想试试它吗？”  
“嗨。”索尔不得不打断了这个温馨时刻，他没带小孩，自己站在儿童手工作坊的门口左顾右盼，显得形容十分可疑。  
“索尔？”史蒂夫扬起笑容，他从旁边又拿出一个软垫，放在了小桌的另一端，“来得正好，快过来跟我们一起坐。”  
索尔艰难地把自己塞到桌旁，抬起头来时，正对上小女孩的甜笑。  
“这是我朋友的孩子，叫凯茜。”史蒂夫为一大一小两人互相介绍，“凯茜，这是索尔叔叔，我邀请他和我们一起玩。”  
“我是凯茜·朗。”女孩扶正了头上的小王冠，像个小大人似的向索尔伸出了手。  
“你好，公主殿下。”索尔俯身轻触了一下凯茜的手背。凯茜明显高兴了很多，她拽拽史蒂夫的袖子对他说：“索尔很棒诶，我想请他吃冰淇淋。”  
“你要和他一起吃是不是？”史蒂夫屈起食指，刮了一下凯茜的鼻子。  
凯茜被戳破了小心思，对史蒂夫吐了吐舌头。  
“等我们把这个做完再一起去好吗？”史蒂夫在凯茜的裙子上又缝了一个蝴蝶结。凯茜一得到了冰淇淋的应允，就又缠着史蒂夫教她做蝴蝶结。索尔很自然地帮史蒂夫打下手，他将各种材料和工具分门别类码好，放在对方顺手的位置，两人就像多年前一样默契。在史蒂夫的帮助下，凯茜很快完成了一个红色波点的大蝴蝶结。  
“你戴上这个，米妮就会过来和你做朋友。”索尔指着蝴蝶结说。  
凯茜刚伸过手，便想起自己头上带白纱的小王冠，于是她在两个头饰之间纠结起来。  
“可我也想和爱洛公主当朋友啊。”凯茜犹豫了很久也没想出个所以然，突然，她眼前一亮，双手托着脸问索尔，“只要戴上这个蝴蝶结就能和米妮成为朋友吗？”  
“当然啦，要不你试试？”索尔说这句话的时候自信得就像在宣布公理。而下一秒，凯茜便拿起蝴蝶结顶在了索尔头上。她解释自己这么做的原因时，还有几分理直气壮：“如果米妮来找你的话，你一定会告诉我的对吗？”  
史蒂夫在趴在桌子上笑得肩膀一直抖，“你上她的当了，这家伙是个小恶魔。”  
凯茜朝索尔做了个鬼脸。  
他们很快转移到冰淇淋店，索尔主动抱起凯茜去柜台排队，史蒂夫则拎着一袋子手工装扮在店外找座位，他在一个带阳伞的三人桌旁站定，隔着玻璃望向还在冰柜前选择口味的两人。他们看上去互动良好，虽然是第一次见面，但仿佛已经很熟识了似的。史蒂夫的心底涌上一股暖流，他拉出椅子坐下，翻开自己随身的本子，把眼前这一幕记录下来。他用的线条都很简单，三两下勾勒出大小两个背影，把他们框在气味清甜的店面里。史蒂夫再次抬头，索尔正向他比划着什么，身体比大脑还要先行一步，史蒂夫下意识地回了几个手势，索尔很快会意，转身继续和店员沟通。这场景似曾相识，史蒂夫撂下笔，微扬着头看天空中缓缓飘动的云。

“嘿，你们俩必须拆开，否则这游戏没法玩了。”范达尔在索尔和史蒂夫又合作赢了一局“你比我猜”的游戏后大声控诉，“你们两个是连通了脑电波吗？一点机会都不给我们。”  
“只能说你差一点运气，愿赌服输，快把这瓶酒喝了。”索尔丝毫不掩饰自己脸上的得意神色。  
“我提议重新分组！”范达尔打了个酒嗝，一把将史蒂夫拉到自己这边，“下回我要和史蒂夫一组，希芙，你和索尔一组。”  
希芙把史蒂夫从范达尔的魔爪下救了出来：“你去和索尔一组，我要和史蒂夫一组。”  
“你们就是眼红我们能赢。”索尔从瓶底处发现了没喝干净的酒液，他把玻璃瓶塞回范达尔手里，“别耍赖，一滴都不许剩。”  
“我们已经赢了很多次了，下回就重新组合试试吧。”史蒂夫搭住了希芙的肩膀，“希芙，这次我和你一组。”  
和史蒂夫拆开后，索尔运势扫地，希芙和史蒂夫兑了好多惩罚饮料让他们喝下去，如果不是范达尔大声抗议，希芙甚至提议让那两人一起跳草裙舞。  
这场餐后小型聚会在大笑和呕吐中结束，史蒂夫和索尔送走了他们的朋友，开始一起清理桌面和地板。  
“我以后不要和你分开，范达尔的运气好差。”索尔不满地皱起鼻子。  
“我还以为你会说，咱们两个更有默契。”史蒂夫把一个新垃圾袋递给索尔，索尔熟练地把它套在了垃圾桶里面。他做完这一切，手重新撑在桌面上，从侧面亲了亲史蒂夫的嘴角：“我知道，但是更想听你把这句话说出来。”  
史蒂夫把几个玻璃杯拿到洗碗池里，他看着索尔，又将这句话重复了一遍：“我们更有默契？”  
索尔也跟了过来，他从背后环抱住史蒂夫，将下巴搭在了爱人的肩膀上。

“史蒂夫？”凯茜的声音将男人唤回现实，女孩从椅子与椅子间的缝隙中跑了过来，索尔正在她身后拿着好几盒冰淇淋艰难地穿行。史蒂夫连忙拉出另两把椅子，他帮索尔清除了一路过来的障碍，又接过对方手里的冰淇淋放在桌子上。凯茜按照位置把冰饮分别放好，她等到索尔和史蒂夫落座之后，自己才坐了下来。  
“史蒂夫叔叔，索尔是你的朋友吗，为什么以前从来没见过他呢。”凯茜舔着冰淇淋球。  
“因为索尔叔叔是最近才来美国的，他之前生活在欧洲。”史蒂夫瞥了索尔一眼，对凯茜说。  
“霍普说等我再大一点，她会带我去欧洲，”凯茜把小脑袋转向索尔，眼睛里闪烁着好奇的光芒，“索尔叔叔，欧洲好玩吗？”  
索尔摸了摸凯茜的头，笑道：“欧洲有好多好玩的地方，但如果生活的话，还是在纽约最好。”  
史蒂夫看向索尔，他嘴角上挑，问道：“为什么这么说？”  
“这些事情都是因人而异的，我只是站在自己的角度评判，你以后可能会有完全不同的想法。”索尔的这句话是对凯茜说的，但他看着史蒂夫，仿佛在和他倾吐心声。  
史蒂夫转头对凯茜说：“我们要多体验不同的生活，才会明白真正喜欢的东西是什么。”  
凯茜咬着勺子若有所思，史蒂夫把自己的冰淇淋推到女孩面前：“想尝尝我的吗？”

斯科特来接女儿的时候，夕阳已经快要沉到地平线底下，史蒂夫把凯茜的小书包放在斯科特的车后座，向这对父女挥手告别。凯茜抱着史蒂夫的大腿不肯撒手，斯科特不得不强行将女儿扛在肩膀上：“凯茜，我必须赶在你睡觉的时间之前，把你送回妈妈家，否则她会很不高兴。”  
“回家吧凯茜，以后你还可以跟我一起玩。”史蒂夫摸了摸女孩的头发。  
凯茜点点头，她恋恋不舍地和史蒂夫说了声再见，斯科特这才将她放在车后座的儿童座椅上。  
“谢谢你今天照顾她。”斯科特临走之前拥抱了史蒂夫。史蒂夫摇摇头表示不用客气，他目送斯科特的车轧着最后一点夕阳离去，没过多久，夜幕就在纽约降临。风渐渐凉了起来，史蒂夫的心里突然翻起一种复杂的情绪，他感到眼睛酸涩，一种巨大的孤独感和无力感几乎要将他吞噬。他独自在楼下站了很久，甚至不知道索尔什么时候来到了他身侧。  
“我在想，我们本来也应该过上这种生活，如果你想要孩子，我会成为一个好父亲。”索尔上前一步，这缩短了他与史蒂夫的距离，让他们呼吸交缠，“我还像以前一样爱你，甚至比以前还爱，如果说这些年我有什么地方变了的话，那就是我对你的爱与日俱增。”  
“或许你只是把感情投射在了我的影子上，索尔，我知道你经历了很多，但也许从头到尾都是你搞错了。我可能只是个感情寄托，没有我，也会有其他人承载你的爱。”  
索尔没再说什么，他选择用吻作为回答。他熟悉史蒂夫的唇形和亲吻时候的触感，他们的生命也曾经彼此缠绕，命运相互关联。出乎意料地，史蒂夫这次回应了索尔的吻，他不再推拒，不再用理性铸成冰冷的外壳，他的手攀上了索尔的背，就像曾经无数次做的那样。史蒂夫闭上眼，泪水晕湿了他金色的睫毛。索尔似乎能感受到史蒂夫的悲伤，而他们之间，从来就不需要过多言语。  
索尔总会想起很多年前，他住在纽约时的点滴回忆，这陪伴他度过了许多个失眠的夜晚。而现在，他似乎不需要回忆了，因为史蒂夫不再是他生命线过去的一个片段，他们得以重逢，也意味着给现在和未来留下了更多可能性。过去的记忆和眼前的情景重叠起来，恍惚间，两个人仿佛都是最初的样子。索尔放开史蒂夫，头顶的路灯将他们照亮，脚下踩着影子，光源将人围拢其中。史蒂夫含着水雾的眼睛望向索尔，像是在印证着什么。他们离彼此太近，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖，史蒂夫觉得索尔的眼睛是一片蔚蓝的沼泽，否则为什么只要接近就没有离开的可能。时隔多年，他再次路过，却仿佛重蹈覆辙。  
史蒂夫的脸侧带上了索尔掌心的温度，这种感觉让他安心，即便明天就是世界末日，也可以什么都不用想，什么都不用做。他有很多话被阻塞在喉咙中，不上不下，既想一股脑地说给索尔听，又想咽回肚子里，权当什么也没发生过。他很久都没被这样强烈的矛盾感侵袭过了，史蒂夫因此紧张起来，索尔就近在眼前，而他依旧束手无策。  
“史蒂夫？”索尔将他的名字含在唇齿之间，星星点点的啄吻落在史蒂夫的嘴唇、眼窝和脸颊，其中包含的温柔，他一度习以为常。此时，身体像被唤醒了记忆，他下意识地信任索尔，依赖索尔，就如同这才是本能反应。  
史蒂夫把环在索尔腰上的手收紧了，他抬起头主动将对方拉进下一个深吻中。这一次，亲密接触揉进了欲望的味道，他的舌头滑进了男人的口腔，齿尖蹭过嘴唇。索尔的嘴角带上了笑意，他很快反客为主，轻而易举地夺走了史蒂夫的注意力和呼吸。他们仍身处公寓楼附近的公路边，尽管有夜色粉饰太平，但并不会改变这地方毫无私密性可言的事实。史蒂夫喘息着，因为方才的缺氧，他眼里覆上了一层薄纱似的迷蒙，那一瞬间的脆弱引得索尔心跳加速起来，他们的身体紧贴着，心跳的节奏毫无阻碍地传递给对方，在某个瞬间又恢复成亲密无间的恋人。  
“索尔……”史蒂夫的舌头抵在齿间，他的喉音微颤，仿佛男人的名字早在其中百转千回。他半睁着眼睛，在索尔下巴附近的皮肤上轻轻舔咬，喉结随之上下滚动，仿佛求而不得。这落在索尔眼中，便早已不是隐晦的暗示，而是明目张胆的邀请，他的手从史蒂夫的腰窝滑到臀部，同时含住对方的下唇，模模糊糊地开口：“我们上楼去。”  
史蒂夫的手指顶在索尔的肩窝处，他突然用力将对方推后半步，随后转身快速向公寓楼走去，嘴角隐秘的笑意一闪即逝，如不用心观察，多半会归结为臆想或眼花。索尔不属于以上任何一种，他无可奈何地笑了笑，从道旁树的阴影底下动身追上了史蒂夫。两人并肩而行，手臂间或蹭到一起，形成若有若无的撩拨。  
在电梯门合拢的刹那，史蒂夫和索尔的视线重新交缠在一起。密闭空间的温度陡然上升，空气分子变得浓稠且暧昧。索尔拉过史蒂夫的手，他们十指相扣，仿佛心思也能顺着身体接触的地方互通，进入走廊的时候，史蒂夫轻咬住下唇，他将钥匙递给索尔，仿佛在鼓励他带自己前进。索尔将史蒂夫压在门板上，他只花了不到一秒时间观察门禁构造，随后便注视着史蒂夫的眼睛，其中的灼热能将任何接近的东西引燃。索尔含住了史蒂夫的喉结，他在男人的颈部皮肤上留下齿痕和吮吻，史蒂夫微扬着头，他欲拒还迎地推搡着索尔，身体却变得愈发配合，像个享受追捕的猎物。  
索尔低低地笑出声，他掐了一把史蒂夫的腰侧，以此来回应对方玩闹式的搅乱。史蒂夫开始胡乱扯开索尔的衣服，他手上一边动作，一边引着对方避开绿植和家具拐角。索尔也没有一味等待，他挑开史蒂夫的上衣扣子，手掌沿着敞开的领口碰到了对方锁骨附近的皮肤。史蒂夫将索尔的上衣随意扔在沙发上，他俯身在索尔胸前留下一个咬痕，又伸出舌头画着圈地在乳首附近舔弄。索尔压抑着几乎要冲出喉咙的喟叹，他脚下不稳，向后跌坐在沙发上，史蒂夫随即跪在他双腿两侧，将索尔堵在身体和沙发靠背之间。  
索尔抬头看着史蒂夫，对方的衣襟晃动着刮过他的脸，他感觉到自己更加兴奋起来。胯下的性器渐渐苏醒，将束缚它的裤子撑起了一片突兀的鼓包。史蒂夫转而用手替代舌头，他偶尔会稍稍用力，将尺度掌握在舒适和疼痛之间。索尔伸手抚摸着史蒂夫的后颈和发尾，他仿佛轻易就沉溺在这样的氛围中，腿间的硬热也在提醒两人欲望的进程。史蒂夫拉开索尔的裤子，他先用手指隔着内裤揉搓着对方的勃起，然后指腹在顶端来回磨蹭，似乎打定主意要让索尔更加难耐。索尔的呼吸变得浑浊起来，他抓过史蒂夫的手腕，下身在对方大腿内侧蹭了蹭。史蒂夫没再逗索尔，他离开沙发跪坐在地板上，将索尔的裤子拽下一截。索尔的性器已经完全硬立起来，史蒂夫先在被阴茎贴住的腹部皮肤上落下亲吻，随后便让索尔如愿以偿。他的舌头从底端的囊袋开始，沿柱身自下而上，到最顶端时，舌尖先在头部圈下了一块领地，很快便含住顶端开始吸吮。男人的手和嘴很好地配合起来，他一边吞下更多，一边顾及了没被照顾到的茎身，索尔几乎有些灵魂出窍，他仿佛不能相信这是自己真正经历的事情，但史蒂夫的眼神反复告诉他一切都是真的。索尔明白，他没办法不沉醉在这样的诱惑里。史蒂夫开始用喉咙深处的环状软肉包裹着索尔的阴茎顶端，没人能在这种情况下冷静自持，索尔配合着在史蒂夫嘴里顶弄，伏在腿间的金色脑袋几乎能让人发狂。索尔在这场极富技巧的口活中射了一次，烈焰并未因此熄灭，反而燃起了更高的火光。史蒂夫抹了抹脸，他仍旧跪在地上，却开始将沾了精液的手指送进嘴里。在索尔眼皮底下，史蒂夫将手指一根根舔干净，等做完这一切之后，男人眯着眼睛勾了勾嘴角，显得一脸餍足。  
索尔再也不能佯装矜持，他一把将史蒂夫从地上拉了起来。史蒂夫倒在索尔怀里，他蜻蜓点水般地吻着索尔的颈侧的下颌骨，像只小猫一样在肩窝附近留下舔痕。  
索尔重新靠进沙发，他抱着史蒂夫，帮他把裤子退了下去。索尔的手先在史蒂夫腰后流连，但时间没过多久就开始沿着臀缝向下，直到指尖触摸到了紧致的穴口。他一边抚摸着史蒂夫的后背让他放松，一边尝试着开拓起来。史蒂夫在索尔身前难耐地磨蹭，他毫不费力地接纳了索尔的前两根手指，对方按压着他的肠壁扩张时，史蒂夫轻轻活动腰身想让一切都变得更快些。索尔将手指加到四根，混合着润滑剂的拓展显得更加顺畅，他将完全勃起的阴茎抵在史蒂夫穴口，随后把手指撤了出来。史蒂夫发出了一声失落的咕哝，索尔挑了挑眉，他在亲吻史蒂夫颈骨的同时，将下体一举顶到男人深处。史蒂夫惊叫出声，可没过多久，他就轻声笑了起来。索尔抱着史蒂夫，他开始向上用力，每次活动都能换来性感兼具甜腻的呻吟声，索尔几乎要因其神魂颠倒，他的手滑到史蒂夫的大腿下，胸前贴住对方后背，用力抱着男人从沙发上站了起来。他下体还插在史蒂夫里面，却就着这样的姿势来到卧室，放任两人齐齐倒在床上。  
史蒂夫跪在床中间，索尔扶着他的腰重新进入了史蒂夫的身体。这一次，他选择找准对方的敏感点进攻，史蒂夫变调的声音比起提醒更像是嘉奖一般。索尔并没有手下留情，史蒂夫更没有费心思求饶，他的脸陷进了床铺里，声音也闷在被单间，然而快感却在此时沿脊髓冲到后脑，宛如浑身过电一般，他只觉得大脑一片空白，眼前也混沌迷茫，身体像被抽走了力气，唯有后穴无意识地收紧，将濒临界限的索尔也引得释放了出来。  
史蒂夫侧躺在床上，他拉过被单遮住下身，脑袋里什么都没有想。索尔动了动身子，打算从床上坐起来。他又凑上前亲了亲史蒂夫的嘴唇，在贴近对方的时候呢喃：“我是不是该走了？”  
“你可以留下。”史蒂夫环住索尔的腰，“我希望明天早晨还能见到你。”  
索尔躺在了空着的那半边床上，用被子将两个人都盖在下面。时过境迁，风云变幻下，他再次和他钟情的人相拥而眠。

洛基接到了莫哈勒更新的进度，他少有地没法将精力集中在工作上，文件局部放大的地方从来就没动过，以至于洛基很久之后才意识到身体僵硬，稍微动一动脖子，颈椎就会发出咯吱吱的响声。洛基隐隐觉得生气，更有甚者，他懊恼、沮丧且挫败，情绪交织成消极的闭环。洛基没办法不去承认，他最大的对手就是索尔，从小到大，无时无刻都如此。他们先后在奥斯陆出生，一同被抚养长大。从斯卡格拉克海峡连接北海，由伦敦转至巴黎，曾经在很长一段时间里，洛基和索尔都保持着相似的步调。可无论如何，他们终究是不同的人，这是从出生时就注定的、无法更改的事实。这是弗丽嘉无法解释的，是父亲和奥丁过去不曾提及的，却不是若有若无可以忽略的批注，而是每个人都应尽早认清的现实。  
海拉曾经告诉洛基，如果他不想永远黯淡无光，就要敢做别人不敢做的事。洛基并不完全赞同，也并不彻底否认。没人想莽撞冒失，也没人想庸庸碌碌，说到底还是不想对现实屈服，希望在一切尘埃落定前改变什么。  
“如果你有兴趣的话，可以去见见费奥琴。”海拉对洛基说，她仿佛知道这个话题能挑起他的兴趣，事实也的确如此。  
“她还活着？真不敢相信，我还以为她早死在了依达威尔。”  
“如果她能轻易死掉，就是你小瞧了奥丁。”  
“我还以为正相反。我们这些小辈都知道她令阿萨贵族蒙羞。”洛基冷冷地说。  
听到这句话，海拉突然愉悦地笑了：“你以为是她畏惧奥丁的审判？不，洛基，在把奥丁拽下神坛之前，她是不会死的。我想你不会拒绝和她见面，毕竟你在纽约，一切都方便得很。”  
“费奥琴也在纽约？”洛基背后一凉，他隐隐感觉到，自己触及了一个晦暗的秘密。

彼得结束了全天的剧本研读，内德陪他一起回纽约的住处。  
“怎么不见MJ？”彼得在车里滑开手机，回复着这段时间堆积起来的短信。  
“她去和赞助商代表接洽，临走前嘱咐我直接送你回去休息。”  
彼得点点头，他的手指在屏幕上敲出最后一行字，随即头向后靠着闭目养神。内德递给他一个靠枕，在一旁打开了笔记本电脑。“事情又有了新进展，等破解开他们的最后一层防护，所有的秘密都唾手可得。”  
彼得看上去已经进入了睡眠，如果不是听到他说话，这情景如此逼真，让人很难分辨。他的声音十分平静，仿佛在谈论天气：“那未免太贪心了，我只想拿到我应得的。”  
内德一边飞速敲动键盘一边对彼得说：“大家全把你的任务放在了最首位，但在正式开始之前，你随时都有改变主意的机会。”  
“我知道，可这不是普通的决定，我从很久以前开始就在等待这样的机会，如果错过，以后有没有可能还是未知数。”  
“你还不知道自己即将面临的是什么，冒进也许会让你失去现在拥有的一切。”内德盯着电脑屏幕，手上仍没停下。如果不是彼得对他过于熟悉，他一定会认为内德在对着屏幕读电子书。  
“失败不过是失去些东西罢了，想要成功，就必须承担相应的风险。”  
内德终于合上了电脑，他看着彼得的侧脸说道：“稍有不慎，你失去的就不仅是什么‘东西’。当然，作为朋友，我永远站在你这边。”  
彼得当然知道内德说的是什么，如果他珍视的一切都打碎了离他而去，如果他要承受撕裂的痛楚和决绝的告别，如果他得到的远少于他失去的，假使这就是故事的结局，他会不会后悔当初的一念之差？  
思及此，彼得蓦地睁开眼，缓缓说道：“如果我失败了，内德，那就是我的命运。”  
车很快停稳，MJ正在停车场等他们。彼得先行推开门跳下车，内德抱着大包小包从另一头出来，MJ见状，连忙跑过去帮忙。  
“我们的大明星累坏了吧，昨天没休息好，今天又工作了一整天。”MJ揶揄着，她把一个包拍进彼得手心，“快帮我们分担分担。”  
彼得背起自己的双肩包，回身又接过了一个手提袋：“怎么会这么多东西？”  
内德挠了挠头：“有些是粉丝的礼物。”  
“别小瞧粉丝的战斗力。”MJ了然一笑。  
“今天有信吗？”彼得问道。  
内德指了指其中一个纸盒：“信都在这里，梅姨说最近可以抽时间选择一两封回复。”  
三人走进电梯，很快被带到了相应的楼层。电动门向两边开启，彼得抬起头，一眼便见到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
彼得喜出望外，他甚至都忘了要走出电梯：“嘿，你是怎么……”  
“好久不见，彼得。”史蒂夫对他笑了起来。  
MJ和内德一起把彼得推出了电梯。  
彼得突然意识到了什么，他回过头，正看到后面两人在把东西往自己脚下堆。  
“所以史蒂夫就是你要见的赞助商代表？”彼得的目光在内德和MJ之间逡巡。  
MJ咧着嘴露出了上下两排牙齿，她夸张地挤眉弄眼，拉着内德以最快速度消失在电梯后面。这一切发生得太迅速，彼得还没完全反应过来，他看了看被丢在地上的东西，弯腰捡起那个装信的纸盒对史蒂夫说：“看，这是今天的份。”  
史蒂夫摸了摸彼得的头发，他将纸盒接过来，问道：“所以你想让我看你的粉丝来信吗？”彼得晃晃脑袋，如梦初醒一般，他终于搞清了现在的状况：“瞧瞧我，表现得像个混蛋。”青年在史蒂夫脸侧落下一个吻，又蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“好久不见。”  
金发男人的眼睛里浮现出温暖的笑意：“欢迎回家，彼得，欢迎来纽约。”  
彼得明显雀跃起来，他环住史蒂夫的腰，把头埋在男人颈侧，像个终于等到主人下班的小动物。史蒂夫偏头轻吻着彼得的鬓角，他拍了拍年轻人的后背，笑着说：“不如我们先把你的东西放好？”  
“再让我抱一会儿。”彼得的声音闷闷的，他呼吸时的温度撩在史蒂夫的皮肤表面，源自彼得·帕克的气息就这样蔓延开来。这是独属于史蒂夫和彼得的，少有的静谧时刻，当他们最终跨越了三个小时的间隔相聚，很多猜测、犹疑也随之安定下来，落入尘世，落入泥土。史蒂夫站在原地，他生命中的太多路口，最终都由感情决定了方向，这仿佛是他性格中逃不开的、宿命般的选择，而此时此刻，他站在原地，却开始思考起这是不是他想要的生活。  
这想法并没持续太久，彼得放开了史蒂夫，他拎起一些东西，开始和史蒂夫分享他的工作见闻。史蒂夫帮彼得把剩下的东西也拿进去，在最后关上了门。彼得刚来纽约时行程很紧，史蒂夫也特意没打扰他，之前是MJ和他联络、跟进了一些信息。今天史蒂夫结束工作之后，同样是和她碰面，又一起来到了彼得暂时安置的新家。  
“你在洛杉矶的时候是我们大意了，以为保密工作做得够好，没想到还是混进了狗仔。”MJ抱歉地笑了笑，将新买的咖啡递给史蒂夫。  
他知道MJ在解释之前的八卦新闻，事实上，梅也专门打电话跟史蒂夫聊过。这件事没给他带来太大的影响，其实他并没怎么放在心上。“好莱坞没有不透风的墙，我早有心理准备。”  
“彼得不想公开，现在是他最好的事业发展期，这边机会多，可想要机会的人更多，机遇稍纵即逝，如果错过的话，还不知要再等多久。”  
“我本来以为他会自己跟我说这些话。”史蒂夫笑容未改，他不想让MJ觉得尴尬，于是马上又开口道，“谢谢你的咖啡。”  
“别客气。”MJ看起来轻松了不少，她犹豫半晌后对史蒂夫说，“史蒂夫，我很喜欢你和彼得在一起。我是说，我很难想象他和别人是什么样子。所以，我不希望这件事影响你们的感情。”  
史蒂夫听完这番话后温柔地笑了，他认真地看着MJ，对这个年轻女孩道了声谢。  
“纽约让一切变得更难了。”MJ叹了口气，她打开彼得的房门，将完整的一套钥匙交到史蒂夫手里。  
史蒂夫在这套曼哈顿公寓里转了一圈，MJ给他简单介绍了一下各个功能区，这房子作为彼得在纽约的落脚处再合适不过。史蒂夫站在书房里望着占据了一面墙的木质书架，从里面抽出一本诗集粗略地翻了翻。他得以在彼得回来之前，对这里有一个大致了解，而现在，当他们共同面对这些需要归置整理的袋子和盒子时，史蒂夫起码可以说自己并不是毫无头绪。他们最后将信件放在书房，彼得坐在桌子上，开始挑选今天要回复的信件。他拿出通过粗选的几个信封，像卡片似的排成扇形展示给史蒂夫：“你觉得我要选哪个？”  
史蒂夫看了看样式各异的信封，对彼得说道：“你喜欢颜色清新的还是风格传统的？”  
彼得让信封们面对自己，他犹豫了一会儿，还是看向史蒂夫：“不如你随便帮我选。”  
“这个吧。”史蒂夫抽出靠右边的一封信，“字迹工整漂亮、纸张选用也很考究，比别人花了更多心思，我想，内容也应该不会让你失望。”  
彼得从桌子上跳下来，他把其他信都丢回纸箱：“我还以为你会选有火漆蜡封的那种。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫眉头微蹙，他霎时间想到洛基，可那不过是一瞬间的事，史蒂夫瞥了一眼装信的纸箱，“刚才好像并没有那样的信。”  
“我只是随便说说。因为你看上去会喜欢那种，有年代感的华丽的东西。”  
史蒂夫把剩下的最后一封信递给彼得：“美的元素大都会吸引我的目光。”  
“这就是你去欧洲的原因吗？”彼得抬起头，他迎着月光，望向史蒂夫的双眼。  
史蒂夫隐隐察觉到了彼得这问题背后的东西，那些在暗处涌动的模糊存在令人不适。一时间，史蒂夫还想不出其中的缘由：“我去欧洲是因为学业，所以从某种程度来讲，是的。在欧洲的经历的确让我开阔了视野。”  
彼得拆开了信封，他用食指和中指将内容物夹出来，几页文字呈现在两人眼前，的确措辞真挚、言之有物。彼得一目十行地看完了信，只着重观察了落款名字的拼法，显得潦草敷衍。史蒂夫说不出话，这样的彼得让他觉得陌生。  
“给我讲讲你在欧洲的事吧。”彼得坐在桌前，展开了一张空白的信纸，他的表情里已经寻觅不到方才的影子，史蒂夫几乎在这样的注视下打消疑虑，然而未被消除的片刻印象却在不起眼的小角落悄然播种，潜伏在看似宁静的记忆里。


	9. 告白

霍普将修改过的系列样衣送回工作室之后，旺达就派了她手下的模特前来试装。在彻底确定之前，史蒂夫还要根据模特做最后的微调。山姆一早忙前忙后，莎朗同样也没闲着，整个工作室熙熙攘攘、人头攒动。和往常一样，皮特罗和旺达兄妹也亲临现场，史蒂夫站在门口，用拥抱迎接了两位老朋友。  
“换成别的案子，旺达绝对不会这么积极。听到你的新系列要出样衣，她顿时推掉好多其他邀请，指明要过来亲眼目睹盛况。”皮特罗拍了拍史蒂夫的后背。  
“才没有他说得那么夸张。”旺达伸手戳在皮特罗的背心上，然后上前来亲吻了史蒂夫的侧脸，“亲爱的，你别太有压力。”  
“我尽量保持平常心。”史蒂夫对旺达眨了眨眼。  
皮特罗越过门口抓住了正在搬箱子的山姆，大声地和他打招呼：“嘿，山姆！最近怎么样？”  
“皮特罗！天哪，你们来的好快，稍等片刻，我让助理给大家准备咖啡。”山姆暂时把箱子放在脚下，和皮特罗互相攀谈起来。史蒂夫和旺达一起往里走去，旺达环顾四周，看起来颇为满意：“斯塔克给你弄的这地方不错，不过话说回来，你有了自己的小天地，却一直藏着掖着，都没叫我们过来看看。”  
“我的错，我应该无论如何都把你拽来看看的。”史蒂夫看上去心情不错，他被旺达搡了一把，却还能少有地和她互开玩笑。  
旺达挎着史蒂夫的胳膊，整个人靠在金发男人身上：“我们可是你的后盾。”  
“你让我想到娜塔莎。”史蒂夫突然有些感伤，“我很想她。”  
“那我就带上小娜的份一起。遇到任何事情，都别只想着一个人扛。”  
“不会的，我还有你们呢。”史蒂夫眼底的阴霾渐渐消散。  
马克西莫夫家经营着圈子里最出色的模特经纪，史蒂夫在上学的时候和旺达认识，后来又结交了皮特罗。娜塔莎和他们同样很熟悉，很长一段时间里，他们四个会捆绑出现在许多学校活动上，并毫无意外地成为关注焦点。有索尔的事情在前，史蒂夫曾一度犹豫他是否应该和家世显赫的人交往，他不希望自己在别人眼里变成为名利投机取巧的人，更不希望给旺达和皮特罗惹来什么非议。娜塔莎却不这样认为，红发的俄罗斯姑娘觉得史蒂夫简直是草木皆兵，她花了一整个下午和史蒂夫聊天，希望能解开他的心结。  
“一个索尔·奥丁森不能代表什么。再说了，这里是美国，我不相信你随便走在路上都能再遇到他那种小概率事件。”  
“旺达不是我随便走在路上遇到的人。”史蒂夫认真地纠正着娜塔莎。  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫翻了个能写进教科书的白眼，她戳着史蒂夫的手臂说：“你忘记什么叫打比方了吗？”  
“好吧，就算你说的是对的……”  
“我本来就是对的。把担心都收起来丢进垃圾桶吧，史蒂夫，你值得最好的。”娜塔莎对史蒂夫笑了起来。  
史蒂夫的确很想念娜塔莎，他们的友谊横跨了史蒂夫人生的好几个阶段。史蒂夫的生命中有些不可替代的人和事，娜塔莎毫无疑问能占据显要一席。  
“好，看看我们今天都能完成什么。”史蒂夫扫视着模特们，示意莎朗将样衣按计划分下去。在等待模特换好衣服的时间里，旺达对史蒂夫说：“其实我今天来，是想请你帮我个忙。”  
史蒂夫看着旺达，示意她说下去。旺达坐在桌边，将手腕上的饰品转了转，开口道：“我想推一个新人。”  
史蒂夫从旺达眼中捕捉到了一闪而逝的光，他立刻就明白了什么：“这个忙我一定帮你。”  
“你怎么不问是谁？”  
“不需要，我相信你的眼光。”史蒂夫如是说。  
很快，莎朗带着一众更衣完毕的模特来到史蒂夫面前，设计师微微皱起眉，立刻投入到了工作状态中。他首先观察了整体效果，然后从外围到核心，挨个审视着系列内的每一件设计。史蒂夫工作时会有一种特殊的气场，在场的每个人都屏息静气，谁也不愿成为气氛的破坏者。连皮特罗都少有的安静下来，山姆递给他一杯咖啡，两人并排站在后方。莎朗在一旁协助史蒂夫，她总能及时递过必要的工具，长期的共同工作使她能将史蒂夫的每一个念头心领神会。  
来到核心设计面前时，史蒂夫觉得这基本达到了他预期的上身效果，除了胸前褶皱和纹理需要微调之外，边沿形状裁剪近乎完美，整块布料的质感搭配细节修饰，将他的创意理念无限趋于完整地展示出来。史蒂夫仍皱着眉，如果创作也讲究一气呵成，那他绝对是最忠实的拥趸。有好一阵子，史蒂夫都不发一言，他盯着同一个地方，似乎在沉思和比较。莎朗站在史蒂夫身边，旺达也在附近，整片区域里几乎只剩下了浅浅的呼吸声。  
也不知过了多久，史蒂夫直起身。“可以结束了。”设计师最终宣布，他脸上挂着轻松的微笑，仿佛终于为这场马拉松似的项目画下句点。

托尼为史蒂夫举办了庆功宴，如果没有设计师拦着，可能会声势浩大许多。即便如此，史蒂夫仍觉得这场聚会的规模完全可以再缩小一半，可控制规模显然不包含在托尼的行为准则之列，两人彼此让步，最终才使计划得以成型。史蒂夫了解托尼，他不能拂了他的意，因此要尽最大可能不要让两人不欢而散；托尼同样了解史蒂夫，设计师有牢不可破的底线，他同样不能越界触发警报。托尼有他自己的私心，他对史蒂夫的支持其实是一种隔离保护，换言之，他无时无刻不在通过这种方式宣誓主权。托尼不确定史蒂夫的“男朋友”是否也在其中，他在知道有这么个角色存在之后，曾经对很多人疑神疑鬼，结果当然是无功而返。如果不是他感觉有错，托尼甚至觉得那所谓的“男朋友”只是史蒂夫的推辞。这次托尼同样将邀请名单反复筛查了几遍：要么是史蒂夫并没有邀请他来参加活动，要么这个人从头到尾都是史蒂夫虚构出来的人物。可托尼不用和别人交流都清楚，无论哪个想法都难以说通，他按照逻辑又推演了几次，希望找到漏洞，为这道选择题增加一个选项。托尼显然没有成功，最后，他不得不沮丧地接受现实——如果他想知道真相，那么只有一条路径，就是从史蒂夫嘴里听到结果。  
史蒂夫绕过冷碟区来到托尼面前，将他手里的香槟换成了苏打水。  
“把酒还给我。”托尼对史蒂夫伸出手。  
“你今晚喝太多了。”史蒂夫将托尼的手挡在半路，他不认同地摇摇头，招呼侍应生收走了酒杯，“如果你不能自控，我会告诉他们不再给你提供任何酒精饮料。”  
“你不能这么干，我才是出钱的人。”托尼摇摇晃晃地凑近了史蒂夫，眼睛里充满了对这种做法的谴责。  
“事实上，我能。”史蒂夫又随便叫住了一个侍应生，“从现在起请别给斯塔克先生任何酒精制品，这是为他的健康着想。”  
“好的先生，我会转告给负责人。”黑头发的年轻人说完便立刻离去了。  
“你看，托尼，你最好听话。”史蒂夫说。  
托尼低下头思考了一会儿，仿佛在权衡利弊，随后，他换了个表情和史蒂夫讨价还价起来：“为了健康，没问题，但这样不够，史蒂夫，你不觉得自己要做点什么吗？”  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉，他愈发肆无忌惮起来，明知故问道：“我需要做什么吗？”  
“好的，你什么都不用做，天知道我在盼望什么。”托尼又开始胡言乱语，他自言自语般地小声咕哝。史蒂夫扶他到一边坐下，他尽量避开风口，防止托尼会因此头痛。  
史蒂夫解开托尼领口的时候被男人抓住了手腕。托尼越过史蒂夫的肩膀，看着悬在天幕上的星星和月亮，他眯起眼睛，深吸了一口气：“今天要不要和我回去？”  
“哈皮会先送你回家，客人都没走，我不能就这么离开。”史蒂夫将一杯温水递到托尼嘴边。  
“那我也不走。”托尼睁大眼睛看着史蒂夫，感觉眼前的一切开始模糊起来。  
史蒂夫略一思忖，妥协道：“好吧，但你现在必须先休息，等所有事情结束后，我会送你回家。”  
托尼得到史蒂夫的保证后才接过玻璃杯，他把一整杯温水都喝了下去，乖乖接受了史蒂夫的安排。  
史蒂夫很熟悉托尼在长岛的居所，更何况哈皮随时待命，保证他的老板无论在何时都能安全舒适地前往任何地方。聚会持续到后半夜，等最后一波客人也离场之后，史蒂夫回到托尼所在的休息室，打算将他送回家。托尼侧躺在床上，他看上去已经睡着很久，史蒂夫轻手轻脚地走到对方近旁，看着他的身体因呼吸而微微起伏。史蒂夫不确定是否要叫醒这个男人，毕竟他现在睡得正香，且身体放松毫无防备，少有地能够好好休息。月光斜斜地洒在地板上，这里没开灯，所以大自然成为了唯一的光源，史蒂夫站在床边，他的影子顺着光打到墙上，还有一部分落在托尼的身体上面，形成了一片瘦长的遮挡。  
史蒂夫联想起他们在船上的那晚，同样是明月高悬、星河璀璨，托尼的倾诉无法不让他动容。没有谁能在那样的境况下冷静自持，没有人能用尖刺迎接真诚的心，即便是延迟太久的钟情，也不曾打过半分折扣。过往的际遇选择在相近的时间卷土重来，托尼、索尔、洛基，每个人都令他措手不及。未经彩排的戏剧在一个名为“生活”的舞台上轮番上演，不留到最后，谁也猜不透真相，谁也看不清结果。史蒂夫意识到自己有太多无法割舍的东西，他一度想忘记过去，却被所有经历裹挟着，做出一个又一个选择，这让他从不曾真正和旧有的生活一刀两断，事情在不同维度里纠缠，现在渐趋融合，于是原本就缺乏条理的事情显得愈发杂乱无章。直到不久之前，史蒂夫还试图抓住关键的一点理清头绪，而现在，一个从未有过的想法逐渐占据了他的大脑，这感觉越来越强烈、清晰，让人无法忽视——也许这就是他，这就是他的生活。  
托尼在睡梦中呓语，史蒂夫坐在床边摸了摸男人的额头，他为其轻拍后背，试图将对方梦中的惊惧安抚下来。他们共度的时光、相识的岁月就在其间慢慢流淌。月光落在离床头一英尺的距离，托尼的五官轮廓借着不远处的光亮明晰起来，男人其实更像他母亲，但细节处仍能寻得老斯塔克先生的痕迹。他是名副其实的天之骄子，是集多重光环于一身的时代明星，甚至能在世界文明史里占据一席。史蒂夫与托尼相交多年，他们的命运从某个角度来看也息息相关。他太了解这个人，托尼·斯塔克应当永远是意气风发的，所有失意、萧索、落寞都该与他无关，不能沾染上一点灰暗，闪耀和璀璨才是他永恒的注解。  
托尼在史蒂夫的触碰中安静下来，他毫无征兆地转身仰躺，史蒂夫的手来不及抽开便被托尼压在了身体下面。金发男人的上身蓦地降下一截，他们之间的距离骤然拉近，史蒂夫看着托尼的垂下的睫毛，像被突然打乱了步调。  
“史蒂夫……”托尼睁开眼，他在朦胧中看到眼前的一切，迷迷糊糊地问道，“我回家了吗？”  
“不，还没有。”史蒂夫挑起嘴角，在他的注视下，托尼的双眼由混沌渐渐变得清明。  
托尼的手抚上史蒂夫的后颈，他几乎没用力就吻到了男人的嘴唇，于是笑容弧度也融化在身体的接触中，托尼最开始浅尝辄止，可没过多久就破开阻隔，长驱直入唇舌相缠。史蒂夫沉浸在这个带着淡淡酒精味道的深吻里。他似乎也醉了酒，失去了思考的能力。托尼抽出了他衬衫下摆，手沿着史蒂夫的腹部一路向上，史蒂夫并没被抓走全部注意力，他避开了托尼的进一步动作，舌尖扫过对方的齿列。  
托尼翻身将史蒂夫压在身下，他看上去已经完全清醒，此时两人仍旧看着彼此，只不过位置互换，空气中涌动着浓烈与炽热。史蒂夫的舌尖缓慢地舔过下唇，他的身体陷进床里，月光只能照亮他的一半侧脸，从额头、眉骨到眼窝、鼻梁，这一切早被托尼深深地印在了脑海里，但每当近距离接触的时候，他总会不自觉地再次被史蒂夫吸引住，对托尼来说，史蒂夫是无论经过几次都会中招的陷阱。  
史蒂夫用手指摩挲着托尼耳后的皮肤，感受着那一小片区域逐渐变得滚烫的过程：“你该回家了，托尼。”  
“我怀疑你是故意的，挑起这一切，又在最关键的时候劝我回家。”托尼眯起眼，手不轻不重地在史蒂夫腰侧掐了一下。史蒂夫没说话，可是他的笑意更深了，手也从托尼耳后转到了锁骨和喉结，指腹贴着皮肤缓缓地蹭过来，进而停留在领口下方，将扣子一颗颗解开。  
托尼感觉到有凉风从衣襟缝隙间钻进来，在衣服敞开一半的时候，托尼握住史蒂夫的手，将对方的衣服先行脱了下去。  
“看样子你不打算送我回去了。”托尼俯身舔吻着史蒂夫的颈侧皮肤，史蒂夫配合地抬起下巴，他的手环在托尼腰后，试图将衣服拉扯出来。托尼稍稍抬起身，他用眼神示意着自己的下身，然后停下动作，仿佛置身事外般换上一副戏谑神情。史蒂夫随即将手贴在托尼的胯下，他一边解开皮带，一边拉下裤子拉链，动作缓慢又色情。托尼钳住史蒂夫的下巴，他开玩笑般说道：“原来你还有这样的时候。”  
“哪样？我不明白。”史蒂夫摆出一副无辜样子，他隔着内裤勾画出托尼腿间的形状，表情却好像始作俑者与他毫无关系。  
托尼低头解开史蒂夫的裤子，对方只是眼带笑意地看着他，甚至适时地抬腰配合动作。两人很快坦诚相见，托尼感觉自己仿佛生活在梦里，眼前的一切都是他入眠后的遐想，史蒂夫的眼神、动作，甚至他的存在本身，对托尼来讲都可以被称作惊喜，毕竟在这个特殊的时刻、特殊的夜晚，史蒂夫选择和他在一起，托尼有理由认定，自己就是足够特殊的那个人。

史蒂夫终于见到了旺达提起的新人，他的眉毛和头发都呈淡金色，蓝色眼睛里掺杂的一点浅灰仿佛将他与整个世界隔绝开来。他站在那里，史蒂夫却找不到一个合适的词来定义，仿佛他不是谁，不是特定的人，只是一个容器、一个载体。  
“这就是阿尔库斯·斯莫克伍德。”旺达说，她的眼睛里闪烁着温柔的笑意，“可我们都叫他幻视，你也可以这么称呼他。”  
“的确很贴切。”史蒂夫打量着阿尔库斯，他正在脑中飞速构建着什么，“不过，你确定要这么做？”  
“是你告诉我，没有什么是不可能的。你是我最看好的设计师，我没理由另寻别人。”旺达将一绺头发别到耳后。  
史蒂夫走到比他还高一些的模特面前，他眼睛一眨不眨，想法却渐渐成型。

洛基刚从新泽西州回来，一路上都显得心事重重。事情发展并不如他所想，在心底的某个角落，他察觉到不知从什么时候开始，情况渐渐超出了他的控制范围。他一直在布局，却感觉自己也成为了棋子，被包含在更大的一轮博弈中。洛基但愿这是他的错觉，如果他的设想成了真，无论背后主使是谁，他都注定会成为牺牲品。洛基不清楚索尔是否也有同样的感觉，但事已至此，他们早走上了不同的道路。洛基手上握着对索尔来说致命的东西，他感到迷惑、犹疑，长久以来的第一次，他不确定自己是不是要在这条路上走下去，他是否真的那么忌惮索尔，必须要将其拉入深渊？他们之间的所谓竞争是不是全是上位者的一场游戏？很多事情开始扑朔迷离，洛基向来是敏锐的洞察者，比起被表象迷惑，他似乎更擅长制造幻象迷惑别人。  
海拉已经将纽约之行提上日程，尽管和这位表姐打了很长时间的交道，洛基仍不能完全放下心来。海拉不是索尔，从某种程度上讲，这位家族长女比她名义上的弟弟更像奥丁，而对洛基来说，这样的评价完全不是好事。汽车终于到达纽约市区，窗外的街景飞速后退，洛基透过车窗看着这座东海岸城市的千百般面孔，心中五味杂陈。对未卜前途的顾虑让他很难判断这是他的荣耀台，还是他的绞刑场。  
洛基从停车场乘电梯直达办公室，出乎意料地，索尔正在上面等他。洛基看着这个同处漩涡中心的哥哥，内心禁不住开始动摇。  
“我想我们应该聊聊。”索尔在见到洛基的第一时间开口说道。  
洛基驱散了其他职员，他和索尔面对面坐下，宛如在进行一场谈判：“正合我意。”

托尼·斯塔克在二十二岁时创建了个人公司，此时距他正式进入斯塔克工业任职不过短短一年。托尼和霍华德的矛盾似乎是原生的，他们这对父子像极了彼此，有相同的优势，也有类似的弱点。关系从托尼二十二岁生日时骤然恶化，现在想来，矛盾像是堆积在一处的燃料，迫近极限后被一举点燃。导火索是一幅送给玛利亚的画，这件小事也成为了后续生活的分水岭，但在事情发生的当下，没人能料到它即将造成的惊人影响。它一度成为霍华德与托尼父子间一个解不开的疙瘩，直到霍华德去世时，他们依旧没有达成和解，此后无论托尼的想法产生了怎样的变化，他都不再有挽回的机会。那幅画作的作者显然也不知道自己用心创作的东西变成了一系列事件的开端，当时的托尼·斯塔克完全不清楚此后他会与史蒂夫·罗杰斯产生什么关联。故事真正的起点比他们以为的还要早得多，参与者除了一个和父亲闹翻的天才发明家和一个即将前往欧洲求学的未来设计师之外，更多人隐藏在尘埃中，没人能在过程中跳出限制俯瞰全局，于是大家都以为自己站在整幅图景的中心地，殊不知分散的线条正从四面八方赶来，众人的命运也即将汇聚在一起。  
霍华德将托尼赶出了家，托尼早有此意，他终于不用每逢假日费尽心思地编出不回家的借口。托尼和那些离开家族荫蔽就寸步难行的富家子不同，他不用站在谁的肩膀上，仅凭自己的能力和人脉，他就可以成为前沿科技领域最闪耀的新星。托尼将已经装裱好的画框踩在脚下，他在霍华德的震怒中抬起头，毫不留恋地扬长而去。托尼从此开始了他生命中最不寻常的三年，有些影响的后续作用持续到今日，尽管不愿承认，但很多时候，人们的确会为一个不经意的决定奉献一生。  
上天似乎格外喜欢看雪上加霜的好戏，就在次日下午，返回佛罗里达的霍华德·斯塔克接到了一个让他震惊万分的消息：理查德和玛丽·帕克夫妇于早些时候，在阿尔及利亚空难中丧生。

彼得从小被梅照顾长大，比起父母，梅姨在小彼得世界里出现得更多。可几乎所有人都会对自己的父母产生或多或少的好奇，彼得也不例外，梅姨就像亲生母亲一样待他，彼得很爱梅姨，但父母是永远无法被取代的存在。  
梅姨将一套新的乐高玩具放在彼得房门口，小彼得正忙着完成一块三十寸大小的拼图。“彼得，这是爸爸妈妈带给你的礼物。”梅蹲在彼得身边，揉了揉他的棕色卷发。  
“他们来看我了吗？”彼得正在换牙，说话时总会因为漏风而发音不准。  
“他们昨天晚上过来看你，但当时你已经睡着了。”梅这样回答道。  
彼得把新玩具抱在怀里，他看上去非常迷惑不解：“为什么爸爸妈妈不在白天的时候来呢？”  
“因为他们白天要工作呀，有很重要很重要的任务需要他们完成。”  
小彼得塌下肩膀，微微低着头，看起来十分委屈：“我还以为他们不爱我了。”  
“不会的，他们会一直爱你。”梅将彼得抱在怀里，她的衣前襟很快被小男孩的泪水润湿。  
“我不想要这些礼物，梅姨，我只希望他们能来看看我，亲口告诉我，他们爱我。”  
梅轻轻拍着彼得的后背：“等你再长大一点，这些愿望就都会实现的。”  
在彼得八岁生日前，梅带他从纽约搬到了洛杉矶。从东海岸到西海岸，彼得开始了和从前完全不一样的生活。他得到了选角导演的青睐，开始频繁出现在广告和电视中，很快便参演了人生中的一部电影。而直到离开纽约，彼得都没等到他的父母，事实上，他永远都不会等到了，这是男孩几年后才明白的真相。这消息迟到太久，却一点都没因时间的推移而减弱威力。在好莱坞求生存的孩子往往比同龄人早慧，来自四面八方的挑战都逼迫他在一夜间成熟起来。  
作为演员的彼得·帕克和作为普通人的彼得·帕克早就过上了双面人生，随着海拉·奥丁森的到来，情况开始变得愈发错综复杂。  
“小男孩，你还有更多可能性。”海拉的手指在太阳穴上点了点，“很多人都说，做你们这行的这里都不太灵光，可我不这么认为。”  
十五岁的彼得·帕克已经拥有了自己担任主角的电影代表作，他和海拉打交道时看上去游刃有余，并没着急展示出自己的底牌。他点到即止，既不显得太没诚意，也没走漏半点风声。“我不过是幸运地演了点东西，并没什么特别的。”  
海拉瞥了坐在远处的内德一眼，又像一条蛇似的盯紧了彼得，仿佛在“嘶嘶”地吐着信子：“没什么特别的？你的朋友可没有说服力。别兜圈子，我如果想除掉你，会轻松得像碾死一只甲虫。”  
“只放狠话根本用不着您亲自跑一趟。我不一样，像我们这种‘甲虫’，总要为自己留条后路。”彼得冲内德招了招手，体型微胖的少年很快来到他们旁边，“内德，来见见我们欧洲的新朋友。”

史蒂夫从未在女装系列中起用过男模特，如果不是旺达，他可能永远也不会涉足这一领域。但幻视的确是个奇妙的存在，他的比例、气质都吸引着史蒂夫为其打破惯例。的确，在时尚界，惯例并不是太重要的东西。娜塔莎曾经在某轮创意周期里提出过男女装系列的设计融合，出于各种原因，这主意在当时最终不了了之，此番见到幻视，史蒂夫不由得将过去的记忆翻找出来。旺达看出了史蒂夫的心思，她坐在一个办公椅上，两腿搭在一起：“你何不按小娜的想法试试呢？”  
“我还是想等她回来。”史蒂夫朝旺达笑道，“说不定明天，她就会突然出现在我们面前。”  
旺达若有所思，她先犹豫了一阵，然后对史蒂夫说：“你知道吗？刚认识你们的时候，我以为小娜和你有什么，毕竟你们看上去比一般朋友更亲近。”  
“后来怎么样了？发现自己大错特错？”史蒂夫在本子上做着标记。  
旺达笑成一团，仿佛他们的校园岁月就近在眼前：“别提醒我这件事，谁没爱上过几个混蛋呢？”  
“果然我一直以来的猜测都没错，你最开始可不是抱着和我做朋友的心思来的。”  
“少得寸进尺了，我只不过对你有那么一点点感觉。”旺达喝了一口冰镇果汁。  
“你刚才可不是这么说的，我非常清楚地听到了‘爱上’这个词。”史蒂夫撑着桌子大笑。  
旺达对史蒂夫吐了吐舌头，一点都不服输：“除非你承认自己是混蛋。”  
站在一旁的幻视突然轻咳了一声，嘴角微微上挑。  
“原来你会笑的？”旺达揶揄着。在两人的注视下，阿尔库斯的耳廓红了起来。

彼得迎来了他在百老汇的首次亮相。史蒂夫很早之前就空出了当晚的日程，他混在普通观众中间入场，全程观赏了这出剧目的首场演出。台上的彼得同样注意到了史蒂夫，对方选择了一个不起眼的位置，可他的金发在人群中那样耀眼，让人一旦发现了他，就再也没法将视线移到别处。彼得的心开始加速跳动起来，仿佛生命之源也飞跃到眼前一般。台下的其他观众似乎都不存在了，彼得感觉自己像在对史蒂夫一个人表演。他很享受这种一对一的专属感觉，在这样的情境里，他可以什么都不想，甩下他应尽的义务和不得已的选择，忘记横亘在他们之间的荆棘和险滩，他褪掉所有附加物，无论是好的还是坏的，无论是必要的还是不必要的。有那么一刻，彼得希望自己再没有其他身份，他是彼得·帕克，也只是彼得·帕克，世界里只剩下他与他的爱人，而他爱的人，叫作史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
“祝贺你首演成功！”史蒂夫抱着一大束花来到彼得的后台休息室，他的脸几乎被花朵盖住。彼得跑上前去，他接过花递给MJ，然后一把抱住了史蒂夫。  
“你觉得我怎么样？”彼得上身稍稍错后，他的双手仍在史蒂夫腰间不舍得放开。  
“棒极了，这是我看过的最好的演出。”笑意逐渐蔓延至史蒂夫的眼底。彼得凑上去轻啄了一下男人的嘴唇：“怎么会。”  
“怎么不会？有你的演出对我来说就是最好的。”史蒂夫认真地说，他们的衣服应该都被压出了褶皱，但没人在意罢了。  
彼得愣怔了几秒，他深吸一口气，缓缓开口道：“我之前可能做错了一件事。”  
史蒂夫温柔地注视着彼得，仿佛在鼓励他坦诚相待。  
“一年来我始终对媒体否认和你在一起，我认为这是对我们最好的，但一切可能都是我的一个假设。”  
“我可以理解，这没什么的，彼得。”史蒂夫显得有些犹豫，最终，他补上了后面的一句话，“你还太年轻了。”  
彼得直视着史蒂夫的眼睛：“或许吧。但你说你爱我的时候，也把我当成一个孩子吗？”  
“这不是一回事。”  
“是的，对我来说是的。我的确还年轻，但你对我来说不是游戏，不是阶段性试验，如果可以，我希望一辈子和你生活在一起。”  
这句话让史蒂夫沉默了一段不短的时间。他一如既往地看着彼得，喃喃道：“你不明白自己在说什么。”  
彼得摇摇头：“我想让所有人都知道我爱你。”  
来接彼得回家的车已经在剧场外等候，有些观众还在出口两侧迟迟没有散去，更多的是媒体记者，他们聚集在剧场周围，想要得到演员的一手影像资源。纽约市刚下过一场雨，路面还是湿漉漉的，温度逐渐升高，躁动的情绪也在其中酝酿。忽然，从里到外的闪光灯如奔涌至沙滩的浪潮，在短暂的惊诧过后，人声混杂在一处，几近沸反盈天，仿佛移动的热带气旋将周围一切都卷进了暴风骤雨中。  
台风眼处，风暴中唯一的宁静所在，彼得与史蒂夫十指相扣。


	10. 时近破晓

“你早就知道？”洛基把手机推到索尔面前，一副戏谑样子。  
索尔瞥了一眼影星和设计师的新闻：“看来我比自己以为的要消息灵通。是，我早知道。”  
“真不敢相信你会放任他和一个小孩玩过家家，这孩子有没有二十岁？”  
索尔把手机退还给洛基：“他的年龄不是你我该关心的问题。”“好，你不关心，那下次看到的新闻就不是恋情公布，而是新婚喜讯了。”洛基冷笑道，他用两根手指捏起了手机的一角，以桌子为支点，转了一圈又一圈。  
“你现在冷嘲热讽，不过是嫉妒别人先你一步。”索尔一语中的，他们对彼此的评判和认知都很通透。洛基在索尔的这句话后沉默了一会儿，他微蹙着眉，仿佛在思考着什么：“是的，你说得对。我没想到有人比我们动作更快。”  
“是我们缺席了他的人生，不管是主动被动、有意无意，过去的时间都没法弥补，这是事实。所以，无论他做出怎样的选择，我都不会多说什么。”  
洛基打断了索尔的长篇大论，他直截了当地问道：“你放弃了？”  
索尔站了起来，短促地笑了一声，他反问洛基：“你放弃了吗？”  
“在众多对手里，只有你勉强让我不那么厌烦。”洛基晃了晃空杯子，对索尔说道，“帮我倒杯咖啡。”  
索尔顺手接过了洛基的杯子：“这句话从你嘴里说出来，我应该可以理解为褒奖？”  
“如果这就是你对‘褒奖’的理解，我无话可说。”洛基移开了目光。  
“其实我刚才以为你会提到斯塔克，毕竟你一度觉得他才是最碍眼的威胁。”索尔调侃道。  
“他估计和我一样措手不及。如果我没猜错的话，斯塔克从来没想过这个什么……”洛基又看了一眼新闻网页，“彼得·帕克会横插一脚。”  
索尔没马上回答，他把洛基的咖啡搁在桌边，看着液晶屏上播报的财经新闻，心思却全然不在那上面，“你要小心斯塔克。”  
“哪方面？”洛基笑道，“看来我有必要告诉你，小心奥丁。”  
“我父亲？”索尔摇摇头，“分清远近亲疏的道理，想必不用我来教你。”  
洛基想到费奥琴的话，他看着索尔，一时间竟想不出自己和对方，究竟哪个更可笑些：“奥丁那么对待你，可现在看来，你还对他敬畏有加。”  
“你没有认清现实，无论发生什么，我们都不能忘记自己从何处来。”  
“你真的知道自己从哪里来吗？我们熟悉的事实，说不定都是谎言。”洛基喝了口咖啡，他明显看到了索尔眼中一闪即逝的怀疑。  
“这不需要我来质疑。”索尔鲜有地皱起眉，仿佛很不认同洛基的话，“你和以前不一样了。”  
“没有谁会原地踏步。别太念旧了，否则你会一败涂地。”洛基用指尖敲击着桌面，他的话乍一听是玩笑，仔细琢磨就会发现丝毫不失严肃。  
临走之前，索尔开口问道：“你给我这句忠告，是作为兄弟，还是作为对手？”  
“随你怎么想。”洛基说，他眼睛转了转，又补充道，“最好两个皆是。”

彼得首演结束当晚，史蒂夫真正被卷进了舆论核心。彼得拉着他从剧院正门走出来，迎着镜头和目光，却将各种言论都抛在身后。彼得坚定地向前走，史蒂夫在他斜后方半步，于闪光灯的包围中看着青年的侧脸。不知不觉间，对方的脸部线条已经渐脱稚气，初步显示出作为男人的刚毅来，他们脚下踩着红色的地毯，周围一切人事物仿佛都静了音，旋转着往远方退去。史蒂夫知道自己会从彼得身上得到爱慕、依赖，但从没想过会从他身上获得安全感，对方或许早就拥有了这样的能力，只不过被他一味弱化、忽略——这样对谁都称不上公平。  
记者们从两边试图将话筒举到彼得面前，青年开始时并没选择站下，而快要走进车里之前，他停住脚步，回身对在场的所有人说：“就像大家看到的这样，他是我男朋友，这也是一段认真的关系。”  
闪光灯更加疯狂，彼得先让史蒂夫上了车，在离去前最后说道：“感谢各位来看我的演出。”  
安保组成的人墙隔绝了彼得和其他人，彼得在座位上坐好，车门关上之前，他一直保持着友好礼貌的微笑。车子很快发动，将喧扰隔绝在外面，这车上除了司机没有别人，彼得终于能够好好地看着史蒂夫一个，他升起驾驶室与他们之间的隔断，将史蒂夫拉进一个掠夺般的深吻中。史蒂夫觉得头皮发麻，一种触电的感觉传遍全身，他来不及拒绝彼得，只能认真回应这份热烈的爱意，进而变得慌乱无措，将主动权彻底交付了出去。彼得暂时放开了史蒂夫，男人靠在座位上喘息着，脸颊浮现的潮红在皮肤下透着朦胧的粉色，双眼微阖，颤抖的金色睫毛像扫在了彼得心尖上，他凑上前去，嘴唇贴住史蒂夫的眼窝，让两人更好地将温度传递给彼此。  
彼得贴在史蒂夫的耳际呢喃：“感觉怎么样？”  
“什么？”金发男人还没完全反应过来，他迷茫地抬起眼，一瞬间的脆弱暴露在彼得面前。   
“这种光明正大的感觉。”彼得在史蒂夫的下唇处流连了一会儿，他低下头，在爱人的颈部留下略微刺痛的吮吻，史蒂夫轻轻推搡着彼得，他的声音里带着混沌的暧昧气息，和白天的正经样子判若两人。“别留下痕迹。”史蒂夫的手指插进彼得柔软的发丝里，他的喉结上下动了动，却引来了彼得的下一轮进攻。史蒂夫的衣服在不知不觉间被扯开，他瑟缩了一下，彼得的拇指指腹趁机按在了史蒂夫胸前。“以后我们再也不用偷偷见面了，我可以名正言顺地去看你，你也一样。”彼得手上没停，他的嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的，两人虽然在说话，看起来却像在亲吻。  
“这是你之前想好的吗？”史蒂夫努力让自己的声音听起来和平常无异。  
“虽然看起来像临时起意，但我其实一直在思考这件事。这么做并不是头脑发热，我很清楚自己在干什么，只希望你不要觉得太过突然。”彼得勾起唇角，他的手向下滑到史蒂夫腰际，顺着裤子的边缘转过半圈，很快便来到两人身体之间。  
“其实临时起意也没关系，我可以不在乎那些，只要知道你爱我就够了。”史蒂夫摩挲着彼得的眉骨，他看上去像往常一样真诚。  
“这听起来不像你会说的话。”彼得笑了，他解开史蒂夫的裤子，手停留在对方的腰胯处。  
“你看起来也不像平常的你。”史蒂夫配合地将下衣退到腿弯。彼得的手因兴奋而有些颤抖，直到此时，他才显得有些无措起来：“这是我第一次在车上……”  
史蒂夫笑了笑，他将彼得推进座位里，没管已经被扯松的裤子，直接跪在内室地板上。男人的手顺着青年的腹部缓缓向下，在手快要碰到茎身的刹那，史蒂夫抬起头对彼得说：“不如我来帮你吧。”  
彼得倒吸了一口凉气，下一秒，他的身下的勃起被掌握在男人手里，史蒂夫手法熟练地上下撸动，与此同时，他凑近了彼得的身体，在对方小腹周围落下湿漉漉的舔吻。男人的皮肤在敞开一半的衬衫下面若隐若现，他颈侧和锁骨间还遍布着彼得刚留下的吻痕。史蒂夫的脸凑在彼得挺立的柱身旁边，他轻颤的睫毛像在紧张一般，可眸中却浸润着熟稔的诱惑，两种截然不同的气质将人割裂开来。彼得从未见过这样的史蒂夫，他下体胀到发痛，现时的抚慰不过是杯水车薪。史蒂夫伸出舌头潦草地舔过彼得的柱身，他嘴角擎着隐秘的笑意，在与彼得对视后，用嘴唇环住头部吸吮。彼得的身体在这样的刺激下用力后靠，他逐渐被史蒂夫温暖的口腔包裹。男人一刻未停地看着他，努力含到最深处后再贴着内壁粘膜蹭出来，他双手在下面配合，不时吐出柱身来舔弄鼓胀的囊袋。史蒂夫从未冷落了任何一方，他向来周到，这种极具技巧的服务在车上更显得热辣，彼得感觉他从未像此时这样兴奋过，五感全部过载，放任自己在欲望的海洋中沉浮。史蒂夫看上去也确实蓄意如此，他的每一个眼神都让彼得脸上发热，到后来几乎陷入了一场高烧，分不清身体正因何悸动。  
史蒂夫开始专心于他眼前的任务上，彼得在他深喉的刺激下攀上云端。正当卡在迫近临界的位置时，史蒂夫放缓了动作，他弹动了一下彼得的下体，眯起眼对青年说道：“今天你可以射在我脸上。”  
这句话便是最好的催情剂，话音刚落，彼得便迎来释放，他射出的东西挂在史蒂夫脸上，从嘴唇、脸颊到睫毛、眼窝，更多的沿着下颌骨与颈部皮肤流了下去，方才的红痕被也被半盖在下面，史蒂夫仍跪在地上，呈现出前所未有的糜乱样子，他撩起衣摆随意擦了擦身体，然后起身坐在了彼得的大腿上。  
“亲爱的，我想要了。”最终，史蒂夫这样说道。

托尼是从娱乐新闻上知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯的秘密情人到底姓甚名谁的。就凭现在的信息传播速度，托尼很快被淹没在以明星感情八卦为主要谈资的大批民众当中，毫不夸张地说，他几乎可以算作最后一群知情者。但托尼不应该在这样的位置，从某种程度上讲，他甚至亲自涉及到整个事件中。他不可抑制地被嫉妒和恼怒包围，他是一个参与者，不是一个局外人，到现在，他连获得消息都要通过媒体和社交网络，仿佛是不具名的路人甲乙丙丁。从另一方面来讲，走到这一步也是托尼自讨苦吃，他浪费了大把时光，选择在最困难的时候进入赛道，能得到参与资格已是谢天谢地，实在没理由抱怨什么。托尼深吸了一口气，他又滑开手机，将一连串媒体图片翻过来调过去地看了又看。整个上午，托尼都心不在焉，佩珀找他签文件的时候，男人的眼神还一个劲儿地往手机屏幕上瞟，差点把彼得·帕克的名字写在上面。  
佩珀眼疾手快地将一叠纸抽了出来，她哭笑不得：“你什么时候改名换姓了？”  
“什么？”托尼猛然间回过神来，钢笔还被他捏在手里。  
佩珀将托尼刚签字的地方指给他看：“想让我拿着签了彼得·帕克名字的文件去工作吗？”  
托尼的眉毛拧了起来，看上去颇为尴尬，他咳嗽了两声，对佩珀说：“你有备份的，对吗？”  
“全公司都应该庆幸我是个对工作认真负责的人。”佩珀从怀里抽出另一个文件夹递给托尼，“喏，这次请清楚地记得自己姓甚名谁。”  
“你快到休息时间了吗？”托尼飞速在上面签好自己的名字，他虽然将文件递还给佩珀，手却并没松开。  
“怎么，又遇到感情问题了？”佩珀翻了个白眼，“这回我要收费。”  
托尼答应得很爽快：“洛杉矶的心理医生多少钱，我三倍付给你。”  
“你真以为我想要你的钱？有这心思不如请我吃饭。”佩珀用力将文件抽走，把托尼一个人甩在身后。  
托尼的注意力又落回到了那些照片上：这里史蒂夫皱眉了，他肯定是不情愿的，而且怎么看他都显得兴致不高，说不定是那小鬼耍诈。托尼像这样给每张照片都挑了一堆毛病，最后无外乎得出史蒂夫并不怎么在意他“男朋友”的结论。这样倾向性极其明显的看图说话，让托尼心情愉悦了不少，在上午时分积满的怨气也终于消散开来，他甚至倚在靠背上哼起了歌。  
彼得·帕克这个名字对托尼来说并非完全陌生。他是四年前史蒂夫刚被品牌派去洛杉矶的时候，众多的工作内容之一。那个时候的设计师曾经和托尼分享过一些好莱坞的见闻，彼得被包含其中，是史蒂夫经常提起的名字。难道是从那个时候开始的吗？托尼很快否定了这个想法。那孩子才多大，史蒂夫当时会和一个连合法饮酒年龄都没达到的小男孩谈恋爱吗？这简直可笑。可还会是什么时候……莫非自从他们认识以后，就一直没中断联系？其实史蒂夫重新返回纽约之后，就很少提起他在西海岸认识的人了。托尼当时没有在意，可现在想来，缄口不言倒是反常状态，史蒂夫选择不再和托尼说那些事，显然有特定的原因。只可惜，托尼到现在才明白其中的缘由。  
比起爆炸性的娱乐新闻的挑起者，真正令托尼烦扰的是另一个名字。  
米约·莫哈勒是信息时代秘密的噩梦，在他面前，很多被蓄意隐藏的真相都无所遁形。在很长一段时间里，焦头烂额的人都不包括托尼·斯塔克。他一向觉得，再高明的黑客在斯塔克工业的铜墙铁壁面前都不值一提，无论对方是谁，选择和他对立都会进入一场看不到尽头的持久战中，进行无谓的自我消耗，直到被彻底拖垮。但不得不说，高明的人会占据对手更多的注意力，托尼虽不觉得自己会被挫败，但也逐渐感觉他像被一条越缠越紧的绳子绞住了似的，仿佛原本一望无际的草场被篱笆圈了起来，他可以拆开一个缺口，但更多更密的栅栏却很快又围了上去。这种持续性大规模的攻击耗时耗力，必须有组织地进行，可投入产出不成正比，结果往往得不偿失。托尼想不出为什么有人会进行这种吃力不讨好的尝试，除非对方要得到的信息对其有不同寻常的意义。如果真是如此，则逆向推理并不简单，追踪到特定人群的可能性也不大。托尼想到了父亲留给他的“遗产”，如果说哪里最容易隐藏秘密的话，那里就是理所当然的目标地。在这个问题上，斯塔克父子半斤八两，霍华德有他的布局，托尼也有自己的考虑，两人如果有机会互通有无，估计会惊讶于他们的相似，很遗憾，现在这是个不可能完成的任务。托尼猛然间想到史蒂夫，倘若讲起他认识的谁能直接与过去产生关联的话，那个人就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。可当时的他太年轻、涉世未深，托尼有些窘迫，即便史蒂夫不在这里，他也因刚才的想法而心生愧意。托尼告诫自己不要乱了阵脚，他现在还站在优势地位，不能随便将高地拱手让人。即便如此，托尼依旧觉得，自己有必要找史蒂夫聊聊，这些年来，他从未和史蒂夫谈起过对方与他父亲的过往。曾经的托尼并不在意这些，或者说，他是在有意回避这些事。到如今，很多早就该做的事，时隔多年又被提上台面，正赶在这样一个时间节点上，很难说不是有人在暗中刻意安排。  
托尼挑选了一个风和日丽的下午，在斯塔克大厦的顶层办公室里，俯瞰纽约一隅的独特风景：“很多人都说我很像我父亲，你也这样认为吗？”  
“不，你们是完全不同的人。”史蒂夫侧头看着托尼，“怎么突然提起这个？”  
“你千万别说比起老头子，我更像个混蛋。”  
史蒂夫因这句话笑了起来：“如果你非要这么想的话，我不阻止你。”  
“我看了你写给他的信。”托尼双手比划着信封大小，“我没想侵犯谁的隐私，只不过拿出了他的旧东西。”  
史蒂夫靠在沙发上，饶有兴味地看着托尼：“你都读到什么了？”  
“你在学校的事，朋友、专业、迷茫顾虑什么的。”托尼看到史蒂夫眯起了眼睛，他稍作停顿，接着说道，“还提到你送给他们的画。”  
“我的确送给过霍华德和玛利亚不少画。”史蒂夫似乎掉进了往事当中，但他很快回神，对托尼解释道，“我当时不过是个学生而已，实在没有其他报答他们的方法。”  
托尼走到史蒂夫旁边，单臂撑在沙发扶手上，俯身看着金发男人：“那些画都是你主动创作的吗？我是说，他们有没有给你提过内容方面的要求？”  
“的确有。命题习作，或者构图要求……如果他想到什么，会直接在信里告诉我。”  
托尼脑中有些模糊的念头一闪而过，他感觉自己快要抓住什么了，只是隔着最后一层纱，朦朦胧胧看不真切。“我想，大概我见过你的画。”托尼飞快地回忆起一些数字和日期，他站直身体，开始皱着眉不发一言。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫试探着轻声问，“有什么问题吗？”  
“没有……没有。”托尼突然感觉到一阵头痛，他揉了揉太阳穴，开口道，“你知道以我母亲命名的那个基金会吗？”  
“当然，是大约十年前，你继承公司之后开始运营的。”史蒂夫的眼睛里仍留有疑惑的神色。  
“不对，这不对。或许，或许？”托尼盯着史蒂夫的眼睛好一会儿，他眸间情绪交替，一半海水一半火焰，“他们是以什么名义资助你的。”  
“一个艺术基金会，首字母缩写刚好可以拼成一个单词。斯塔克先生说，这是他玩的一个文字游戏。”  
多年来，托尼以为毫无关联的两个线索就这样正面相撞，原本稳固的地基也裂开了一道深不见底的缝隙。一出好戏似乎已悄然完成序章。

费奥琴在她莫里斯敦的房子里接待了洛基。虽年过半百，但当年出名的美人仍保有着十足的风韵，气质卓然，与旁人不同。洛基打量着房子的室内装潢，并没有发现什么特别之处，如果洛基不知道面前这人是谁，把她当成本地人也未可知。费奥琴为洛基沏了茶，邀请他坐在客厅里铺着印花坐垫的椅子上。  
洛基帮忙摆好了杯垫，说：“您好像知道我要来？”  
“你们总会来的，时间或早或晚而已，我每天都做好了被拜访的准备。”费奥琴并不像传言中的那样孤僻傲慢，洛基甚至觉得，她本质上和弗丽嘉也没有太多不同。  
“您好像可以预见未来，虽然听起来很不现实，但我相信，亲自见到您的人，都不会在意这些不合乎常理的事情。”  
“我不能预见未来，只是推断、猜想、感觉，没有谁能预见未来。”费奥琴将茶杯放到洛基面前，“但依旧有人容不下我，他们认为这是邪恶的把戏。”  
洛基看着热饮上漂浮的蒸汽，它们似乎组成了一种指示，在这里，一切都变得合情合理起来：“奥丁也是这样想的吗？他因此才把您放逐到依达威尔？”  
费奥琴摇了摇头，忽然，她抬眸凝视着洛基：“你和索尔一起长大？”  
“我从小被交给弗丽嘉抚养，在奥丁和我父亲的见证下，和索尔订立了血盟誓约。比起表兄弟，似乎所有人都希望我们的关系更进一层。”  
“你们真的能像亲兄弟一样对待彼此吗？”费奥琴喝了口茶，从杯子上沿瞥了洛基一眼。她的目光仿佛能洞察一切，洛基鲜少有这种被看透的感觉。  
“您应该是离开欧洲太久了，忘记在我们的世界里，这样的关系反而会让事情变得复杂。”洛基望向窗外，树叶的沙沙声刻下了风吹过的痕迹，稍不留神就会让人陷入一场催眠。洛基转回了目光：“在我和索尔小时候，我时常会忘记自己不是一个奥丁森。您应该能理解我的感受。”  
“我想是的。”费奥琴又给洛基倒了杯茶。  
洛基隐约回忆起他和弗丽嘉相处的日子，那时他还不必想后来的许多事，得以在奥斯陆度过了很长一段轻松的日子，每天最大的营生就是恶作剧和潜进藏书室读书。他仅仅是洛基，索尔也只是年纪贴近的兄长而已，他们不是什么继承人，没有划分阵营的姓氏，他们只代表自己。甚至那时，洛基很庆幸他们是在索尔的带领下玩闹，他不仅是周围年龄最大的孩子，还是勇敢的代言人，是责任的象征。这就是为什么希芙他们直到现在都是索尔忠实的拥护者，对于这一点，洛基自己也深有感触。随着年龄的增长，生命中混入了太多东西，原本忠于内心的人也不得不被现实绑架，生出欲望、妒火、愤怒、贪婪。  
洛基能在液体表面看到自己的形容轮廓，视线却穿过热饮一路望至杯底：“如果有重来的机会，您还会做相同的选择吗？”  
“会，这就是我的宿命，即便我为此付出了代价，也依旧不会动摇选择。”费奥琴将茶杯放在桌上，抬眼看向洛基，“我想，你已经有了最后的决断。”

沃斯塔格将奥丁即将到美国的消息第一时间告诉了索尔。对于这个消息，索尔并不感到意外。他有了自己的布局，不再会措手不及。索尔暂时还不了解他父亲的目的，但对方到美国本身就是一种态度，无论对内对外，都提供了不少信息。希芙前阵子刚拿到了索尔的定制西装，她此刻站在男人面前说道：“要不要问问史蒂夫的意见？”  
索尔还没从沉思中回过神来，他搓了搓眉间和鼻梁，仿佛想让自己保持清醒。“问他什么？”  
“看史蒂夫能不能给你点与众不同的建议。”希芙说。  
索尔看上去有些不明就里：“我是参加家族活动，不是要走时装周。”  
“洛基肯定不是这么想的，家族活动就是他的伸展台，你想输给他吗？”  
“我们的路子不一样。”  
“这听起来像极了在给自己的逊色提前找借口。索尔，你是我们的金字招牌，收拾妥当就犹如天神临境。你确定不多下点功夫吗？”  
“而你，希芙，你听起来像被范达尔附身了。”索尔随便抓起一件外套披在身上，几大步迈向门口。  
“他今天很忙，没时间亲自对你布道。”  
“所以他就先把想法灌输给你，让你来当他的传教士？”索尔拉开门，快速套上了衣服的两条袖子，“告诉他，这套理论还是在洛基那边比较容易推销出去。”  
海拉比奥丁更早到达纽约，索尔很怀疑父亲并不知道他这个姐姐的行程。他按照约定到达会面地点，在真正见到对方之前，索尔都想不出海拉这回又会以什么姿态出场。他们的姐弟关系名存实亡，索尔本来就很少见到他的姐姐，自他去往北非到现在，两人在很长一段时间里完全没有交集。和索尔的朋友相比，海拉更像个陌生人。  
男人远远地就看到了芬里尔，对方的眼神总会令索尔感到不适，他与那个拥有狼一般眼神的阴沉男人擦肩而过，很快便注意到海拉·奥丁森的背影。  
“请坐，我亲爱的弟弟。”海拉的声音里总带着驱不散的傲慢冷酷，虽然嘴上说着欢迎的话，但无论动作还是气氛，都没展现出一点亲人间久别重逢的意味。  
“我以为你还在依达威尔。父亲之后就到，你怎么没和他一道过来。”  
海拉上下打量着索尔，她挑起眉，似乎听到了什么天方夜谭：“没想到你在军中待久了，居然变得这么不会聊天，又或者，你是故意这么说的，好让我认清自己的身份？”  
索尔面色不改，他看上去淡定沉稳、成竹在胸：“我没有这个意思。姐姐，我知道我去北非之后，父亲和你的关系有所缓和。”  
“你未免把自己抬得太高了。”海拉冷笑道，“照你这么说，我的存在价值就只是为了填补你的空缺？”  
“我们任务不同，不存在谁替代谁。”索尔瞥了门口的芬里尔一眼，接着说道，“你没必要针对我。”  
“大概也只有你能说出这样的话。不过这回我真不是来针对谁的，只是作为姐姐，想给你传个信。”  
索尔觉得颇为有趣，他着实想看看对方接下来要走哪一步棋。海拉挑起嘴角，毫不掩饰神情中的戏谑：“父亲没耐心等你和洛基小打小闹地玩游戏了，他这次来，会决定你们最终的命运。”

索尔最后还是联系了史蒂夫，而他需要的，可不仅是服装建议。范达尔往往在这个时候能压中关键，索尔决定收回他此前的话，认真寻求专业人士的帮助。  
史蒂夫立刻就领会了索尔的意思，他明白这是对方重要的人生节点，只不过与普通人不同，索尔的人生节点总有戏剧性的表现形式。史蒂夫把索尔带到自己的工作室里，将整体基调确定下来之后，两人面对面坐了下来。“令尊一向是这个行事作风吗？”史蒂夫觉得自己直接这样问有些唐突，于是便补充道，“无论是当年还是现在，他好像从来没尝试了解过你们。”  
索尔斜靠在椅子扶手上说：“其实正相反，恰恰因为他太了解我们，才会这样决定。他知道什么时候应该做什么样的事，保证所有人都在他设计的轨道上行进。”  
“你们这些年都是这样过来的？就从没反抗过？”  
索尔沉吟道：“你会问出这样的话，是因为没有亲身体会。规矩在我们这里是不一样的，史蒂夫，仿佛存在两个世界，有不同的运转法则。”  
“这就是你突然消失的原因？”史蒂夫的声音突然冷下来，他直视着索尔的眼睛，想从那里面寻得真相。  
“我反抗过，那是反抗的代价。你可以把它理解为一种惩罚，但这惩罚波及到了你，史蒂夫，我很抱歉。”索尔被来自旧时的悔恨围在中央，他不能展现出一丝一毫的软弱。但温柔不同，温柔是以退为进的铠甲。  
“所以你妥协了。”史蒂夫摇摇头，他沉默了好一会儿，最终对索尔笑道，“没关系，索尔，我能理解你这么做的原因。你需要面对的不是几位简单和你意见相左的长辈，这是别人永远体会不到，更无法经历的。不管怎么说，你不是普通人，你是索尔·奥丁森，如果应该承担的责任都不存在了，你就不再是完整的你。”  
史蒂夫拉着索尔的胳膊站起来，开始在对方身上这件定制的基础上做文章。史蒂夫以前从没想过他会以这样的方式帮助索尔，对方是他事业最早的支持者之一，他此时做的这些大体可以被视为一种回馈。索尔十分配合，任由史蒂夫摆布。时隔多年，索尔再次看到了沉浸在工作中的史蒂夫，他轻蹙的眉头和专注的眼神，以及微微绷紧的嘴角都让索尔恍惚间想起了曾经那个还显得生涩稚嫩的青年，现实和记忆渐渐重合在一起，伴随着一以贯之的赤诚热忱和无法忽视的才华横溢，他钟情的对象仿佛控制了时间。  
“过来看一下效果。”史蒂夫朝索尔招招手。  
“天哪，我得说你……简直不敢相信，太完美了。”索尔扫了一眼镜子中的自己，很快便转头看向史蒂夫，他握住男人的手，将感情混在真诚深处，“这都要感谢你。”  
史蒂夫在索尔的注视下愣怔了半晌，他已经陷进一半身子，完全挣脱变成了奢望，即使强行抽离，也注定会在挣扎中丢掉一部分的自己。史蒂夫避开索尔的目光，他选择以镜子作为媒介，间接和男人对视，不愿去想自己这么做的原因：“我只是处理衣服，是你赋予了它灵魂。”

史蒂夫觉得自己大概是疯了，他失去了思考的能力，假若不是如此，他绝不可能放任自己沉沦下去。他还在整理资料，本该去换衣服的索尔却没像他承诺的那样离开。  
“我想起你刚上设计学院的时候，每天都好像有改不完的稿子。”索尔从更衣室探出光裸的半个身子，让史蒂夫不得不转开视线。  
“换好衣服后就走吧，我这边还有点事。”史蒂夫不小心碰倒了一个工具盒，只能将资料暂时放到一边，把散落在桌上的各式物品收回容器里。  
索尔只穿着一条内裤大喇喇地走出来，他站在史蒂夫背后，一把将设计师抱住：“那时候咱们都是怎么做的？你还记得吗？”  
索尔半勃的性器贴着史蒂夫，这是再明显不过的邀请了。史蒂夫被索尔有力的手臂禁锢住，根本没有逃开的机会。“我不能再和你……放开我。”史蒂夫紧攥着拳头说。  
“这里没别人，除了你和我，谁也不会知道。”索尔继续引诱道，他的手覆在史蒂夫微微发抖的小臂外侧，仿佛要以这样的方式安抚对方。索尔掌心的温度带着微微的痒落在史蒂夫的皮肤上，引来一阵难以忽略的悸动。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，企图让自己快速冷静下来。  
索尔环住史蒂夫的那只手在他腰侧小幅度地磨蹭，男人稍稍低头咬在设计师颈侧，史蒂夫终于不再置身事外，他心底的火苗骤然间拔高了几英尺，变成哔啵作响的烈焰。索尔显然察觉到了史蒂夫的变化，他伸手捏住对方的下巴，让男人侧头和他对视：“你说说，那时我们是怎么做的。”  
“我不记得了。”史蒂夫目光躲闪，明显想岔开话题。  
“真的吗？”索尔的另一只手下滑到史蒂夫身前，将他彻底圈在怀里，“我怎么觉得你清楚得很。”  
史蒂夫的下体被索尔隔着裤子包住，他不敢动、更不敢挣脱，只能老老实实地立在原地。史蒂夫叹了口气，认命地回答道：“你说得对，我不可能忘了。”  
索尔笑了起来，仿佛如愿以偿。他将附近一个桌子上的东西都扫到一边，随后按着史蒂夫的背，让他趴在了桌子上。坚硬的桌面咯得人有些痛，史蒂夫还没来得及调整姿势，就感觉裤子被一举扯到腿弯以下，而下一秒，索尔两指掐在了史蒂夫大腿内侧，皮肤上登时呈现出一片红色。这里是史蒂夫平时工作的地方，这样的认知令他既感到羞耻又觉得兴奋，史蒂夫把脸埋在臂弯里，他的耳朵也变得滚烫发热，将心思暴露出来。  
“我包里有备用的安全套和润滑剂。”史蒂夫小声对索尔说，后者心领神会，很快将东西翻找出来。索尔的手指挤进了史蒂夫的臀缝之间，他先用指腹蹭过穴口，然后按压着内壁进入到甬道中。史蒂夫很好地容纳了索尔最初的入侵，他尽力放松自己，让扩张来得更容易些。配合着索尔的动作，史蒂夫依次将手指指节埋进自己身体深处。他很快就不满足于着浅尝辄止的充填了，臀肉向后磨蹭着索尔的腿根，似乎在期待他更进一步。索尔空闲的那只手从史蒂夫的腰窝一路向上，沿脊椎触碰着他优美的背部线条。索尔因身体的接触变得格外愉悦起来，他又往史蒂夫身体里推进了一根手指。“你以前要适应好一会儿，但现在这样更让人兴奋。”索尔颇有耐心地按压着史蒂夫的内壁，他曲起手指，不时向旁边顶过去，感受着身下人呼吸的悄然变化。  
“我猜你很久都没享受过这样的待遇了，对不对？你的小男朋友能照顾好你吗？”索尔又加了一根手指，他明显感觉到对方屏住了呼吸，似乎在努力适应体内的异物入侵。索尔见状又开口道：“他知道你的那些小癖好吗？”  
史蒂夫紧抿着嘴唇，他摇摇头，把脸埋进了臂弯的更深处。  
索尔将手指都抽了出来，被扩张充分的穴口不能马上闭合，索尔离开的瞬间，那里仿佛还在努力挽留着他。索尔将胯下的东西从内裤的束缚中解放出来，他轻轻顶在史蒂夫的后穴附近，漫不经心地画着圈，仿佛一点都不着急进行下一道程序。史蒂夫觉得身体和心里都空落落的，他发出了小声的嘤咛，像是一刻都等不及了似的。索尔不慌不忙，他俯身亲吻着史蒂夫的后背，不过多时，就凑在对方耳际问道：“你平时都会找谁解决需求，斯塔克吗？”  
“我和他……不是那种关系。”  
“他看上去是个还不错的床伴。你男朋友，那个彼得，他会不会怀疑你和斯塔克的关系？”索尔在史蒂夫颈侧和肩膀上留下的吻痕将之前一些陈旧模糊的印记遮盖了下去。  
“他从不主动问起托尼。”史蒂夫抬起头，眼里盈满了泪水，这让他看上去的既坚韧又脆弱，引人心跳加速，“索尔，求求你别折磨我。”  
索尔将一瞬间的动摇压至心底，他吻在史蒂夫的太阳穴上，从容不迫地说：“这算不上折磨。可如果你不诚实地回答问题，我不介意和你就这么耗下去。”  
“你想问什么？”史蒂夫的声音和他平常时有着微妙的不同，索尔很喜欢分辨这些细小差异。  
“比如，你最近都和谁做过。”  
“彼得，还有你。”史蒂夫感觉到索尔在逐渐减少对他的触碰，在对方的注视下，史蒂夫只得补充道，“托尼……洛基。”  
“我好像一点也不意外。会不会还有我叫不上名字的人。”索尔舔弄着史蒂夫的下唇，只看动作的话，根本猜不出他们在交谈什么。  
“真的没有，索尔，求求你……”  
索尔心软了，他一手撑在史蒂夫的身侧，另一手扶住对方的腰，将自己的性器送进史蒂夫体内。  
史蒂夫将呻吟咬碎了咽回喉咙里，他的身体里在索尔的进攻中磨蹭着向前滑，只得抓住桌子的边角，让自己尽量固定在一处，但这在索尔的动作影响下很快也失去了效用，疼痛隐埋在快感深处，从四面八方汇聚过来。好在这状态并没持续过久，索尔暂时抽离，容史蒂夫翻了个身。这回他们面对面，可以看清彼此的表情。史蒂夫分开腿，他抓住了索尔的手，引男人到自己腰间。索尔再一次插了进来，史蒂夫稍微抬起腰，让抽送顶弄变得更加顺利。索尔握住了史蒂夫的脚腕，让他的双腿能挂在自己肩上。  
破除阻隔之后，索尔终于可以肆无忌惮地享受起和史蒂夫做爱的感觉。从很久以前索尔就觉得，他们的身体仿佛是为彼此而生的，每一个动作都能彼此契合，毫不费力就可以顾全两方。时间到了现在，每当他们交付彼此，都是对过去的印证和对现时的注解，索尔不舍得放开史蒂夫，他相信史蒂夫也同样不舍得放开自己。他们在彼此心中占据的特殊位置永远也不会消失，它一直在那里，几乎变成了一种习惯。  
不远处突兀地响起了电话铃声，史蒂夫猛然惊醒，他望向声音的来源地，却发现索尔先他一步拿到了震动响铃的手机。索尔瞥了一眼来电显示，忽然眯起眼说道：“猜猜是谁打电话来了，你的小男朋友。”  
史蒂夫欲把手机夺回来，索尔背过手，并没有让他得逞。  
“你别乱来。”史蒂夫的声音显得焦急万分。可他这句话却仿佛启发了索尔似的，男人将拇指停在屏幕上方，接听键近在咫尺。  
“感觉他有什么要紧的事，要不要听听看？”索尔晃了晃机身。  
史蒂夫提高声音拒绝道：“不。 别动它，要么干脆挂掉。”  
一切都太晚了，索尔挑起眉，在史蒂夫的注视下接通了电话，他将手机举到史蒂夫耳边，让他能听清对方在说什么。彼得的声音通过听筒传了出来：“史蒂夫，你正忙着吗？怎么这么久才接？”  
有那么几秒种，史蒂夫不知道自己该不该出声，索尔若无其事地继续动着下体，他看到史蒂夫皱起眉，艰难地抑制着嘴边快要溢出的呻吟。  
“喂？史蒂夫，你还在吗？”彼得听上去有些疑惑。  
跟他说话。索尔用口型命令史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫把不该出现的声音勉强隐藏起来，但他的声音仍有些颤抖：“我……我在。”  
彼得犹犹豫豫地开口道：“有些事情我想告诉你，害怕以后没有机会。”  
“你说。”史蒂夫从唇缝里挤出了一个短句。  
彼得似是有什么难言之隐：“我不确定是不是当面告诉你比较好，我们今晚可以见一面吗？你来我这里，或者我去你那儿，怎么样都行。”  
“不行！”史蒂夫打了个寒颤，他大叫着拒绝，显得情绪十分反常。话音刚落，他就意识到自己态度过激，于是降低分贝补充道：“我是说，今晚暂时没空。”  
“你听上去不太对劲，是生病了吗？我可以找人照顾你。”彼得的声音里透出一层明显的关切。  
“没有，我……”史蒂夫的声音被截在半路，索尔故意顶在了他的敏感点上，史蒂夫用尽全身力气才止住了自己的声音。间歇时分，史蒂夫接续着对彼得说：“我很好，真的。”  
索尔适时地挂断了电话，他将手机扔到一边，倾身压住史蒂夫，令对方的身体近乎对折起来。刚才只能算一个小调剂，对索尔来说，一切才刚刚开始。男人将双唇贴在设计师手腕内侧的脉搏处，玻璃窗上映出了他上挑的嘴角。


	11. 同一场博弈

索尔见到他父亲奥丁的时候，仿佛觉得自己又回到了奥斯陆。他看到那些眼熟的车队排列，随行人员的服装配置，每个小细节都带着十足的阿斯加德气息。奥丁仿佛把他的王国整个搬来了美国，以他为中心扩散开的圈圈层层似乎都被感染，索尔走在旁边，就像被一个力场罩住，发现自己也不能完全忽视这种感觉。弗丽嘉这次陪奥丁一起来到美国，同行的还有海姆达尔和瓦尔基里。索尔见到这些熟面孔的同时，也确定了海拉所言非虚，这种大阵仗并不多见，在欧洲之外的地方更是头一遭，如果说有什么事情能让阿斯加德如此大费周章的话，肯定且唯一的答案就会在这时候浮现出来。  
索尔盼望着那一天的到来，同时却又有隐隐的担忧，就像追看多年的连载漫画终于迎来大结局，激动之余又对人物的最终命运感到忧心忡忡。希芙他们整日都一副志在必得的样子，索尔看着他们，竟觉得自己像回到了少年时代。  
史蒂夫帮索尔找来了旺达，她手上有足够丰富的顶层资源，帮索尔打点一下形象显然不成问题。索尔最初不觉得自己需要这样大费周章，但在希芙和范达尔的坚持下，他还是寻求了史蒂夫的帮助。  
“你也和他们一样想的吗？”  
“这没什么不好。”史蒂夫这样回答索尔，他把男人按进椅子里，转动椅背让对方直面镜子。史蒂夫站在索尔身后，这样他们两个都既能看到对方，也能看见自己。  
“洛基有没有找你？”索尔突然开口道。  
史蒂夫将双手放在男人的肩膀上：“他不用我担心。”  
“我可不可以理解为，这次你更偏向我一些？”索尔抬起胳膊凑近另一边肩头，将手覆在史蒂夫的手上面。  
史蒂夫想了想，看着索尔近段时间稍微长长的头发，回应道：“这是在帮你。”  
“我就当作是了。”话音未落，不远处传来了门被推开的声音，索尔闻迅转头，看见一个棕色卷发的漂亮女人从门口处走了过来。  
史蒂夫很快也转过头，他眼前一亮，说道：“旺达，你来得正好。这就是索尔·奥丁森。”  
“原来他就是我们今天的‘大客户’？”旺达明媚一笑。  
史蒂夫点了点头，他转身对索尔说：“这位是旺达·马克西莫夫，我此番也是找她帮忙。”  
史蒂夫将两人介绍给对方之后，旺达和索尔立刻攀谈起来。  
“原来您就是大名鼎鼎的的索尔·奥丁森，很荣幸能与您结识。”旺达虽然是对着索尔说话，但间歇时却朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼。史蒂夫当然知道旺达是什么意思，当年，娜塔莎没少在史蒂夫周围念叨了“索尔”这个名字。  
“史蒂夫跟我提起过您经营的事业，我很钦佩。”  
“其实没什么，我也是承接家里的营生，在其位谋其政罢了。”旺达笑笑说。  
“从这一点上看，咱们是一样的。”  
“不像史蒂夫，他是我们当中唯一一个白手起家的人。”旺达偏头示意着站在两人身边的设计师。  
“明明是你们两个说话，怎么又谈起我？”史蒂夫无奈道，“再说了，我一路上全凭贵人相助。”  
“史蒂夫总是过分谦虚，您肯定也有所感触。”旺达对索尔说，她目光在两个男人之间逡巡，很快就发现了二人附近不同寻常的暧昧气息。旺达对史蒂夫和索尔的往事有所耳闻，但她毕竟没有亲眼见过，娜塔莎的描述和现实总会有些偏差。史蒂夫很快把索尔托付给了旺达，对方叫自己的团队过来，没过多久，就和史蒂夫一道离开了房间。  
索尔不在旁边，旺达顿时眉飞色舞起来：“他就是那个初恋，对吧？果真名不虚传。你当时没考虑过‘嫁’到欧洲去？说不定在那边，你的事业会发展得更好。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，嘴角带着一丝苦涩的味道：“那都是过去的事了。更何况他和我在一起，就会失去继承权，我不想他那样。”  
“这都是你的假设，说不定他根本不想继承什么东西呢？也许他只想和你在一起，当个普通人。”  
“如果真是这样，我们不至于走到现在这步。这不是爱与不爱的事，我们不可能在一起。”  
“而且你有彼得了。”旺达搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“对，我已经有彼得了。”史蒂夫双眼微阖，将情绪滴水不漏地掩藏起来。  
索尔再次出现在他们面前的时候，两人都吃了一惊，平日里的索尔就已经足够英俊，而此时，他的金发、他蔚蓝的双眼和高挺的鼻梁，还有举手投足间超凡的气质都让人移不开目光，他单单站在那里，就是独一无二的主人公，是万众瞩目的焦点。  
旺达不知什么时候离开了，将空间留给剩下两人。史蒂夫走到索尔身前，他发现自己很难将注意力从男人身上挪开。设计师抬起头，在索尔深邃的眼眸中看到了自己的倒影，他们离得太近了，以至于呼出的气息打到了彼此的皮肤上。  
索尔扯动嘴角，轻轻说道：“我看起来怎么样？”  
“好极了，堪称完美。”史蒂夫专注地看着索尔，他像在回答问题，也像在自言自语，“可太过完美的事物是缺乏生命力的。”史蒂夫抬起手，他轻轻触碰着索尔的脸颊，随后，设计师将手小心地移到对方额头的侧上方，方才梳得严谨的头发被史蒂夫打破了平衡，几缕原本向后的发丝自然地低垂在索尔额角处，碰到了他的眉尾。  
“完成了。”史蒂夫退开一步，他最后打量了一遍眼前人的全身。  
索尔将史蒂夫拉回到怀里，他低下头，在男人的嘴唇上落下缠绵的吻：“我会带好消息给你的，等我回来。”

“你不是一直想见见莫哈勒吗？”海拉对洛基说，“我原本觉得没有必要，但现在不一样了。既然有这个机会，为什么不让你得偿所愿呢？”她随后对芬里尔使了个颜色，后者很快将话题人物引来现场。  
在见到米约·莫哈勒本人的时候，洛基皱起眉，略显惊愕的疑问脱口而出：“是你？”  
“怎么，你们见过？”海拉挑起眉。  
洛基回过神来，和米约·莫哈勒握了握手：“不，我并没见过莫哈勒先生。”海拉站在一边，一副兴味盎然的模样。对方比洛基想象中的还要小不少，他们之前一直远程沟通，此番真实相见，莫哈勒却没展示出一点局促。比起同龄人和同行，他仿佛见识更广，这无疑能帮助他快速适应各种局面，在熟悉与陌生的环境下都能应对自如。  
“如果我没记错的话，是他最先发现玛利亚·斯塔克基金会真正的资金流向的？”海拉这句问话更像在叙述一个事实。  
洛基点点头，随后说：“莫哈勒先生对我们帮助很大，从我个人角度来讲，我很感谢他。”  
“斯塔克绝不会想到你已经发现了他的秘密。还有些事情，可能连他自己都未必了解。”海拉瞥了一眼莫哈勒，对他说道，“要不要亲自和劳菲森先生说说你的发现？”  
“事情要从托尼·斯塔克的父亲，公司创始人霍华德·斯塔克开始说起。”莫哈勒的声音不包含一点私人感情，仿佛在播报天气，“玛利亚·斯塔克基金会在整合并冠以新名字之前，是霍华德·斯塔克执掌公司时期，下辖的五个不同的社会组织。当然，无论以什么名号成立的基金会，作用都相似，只是幌子而已。而当时的阿斯加德，似乎对此有所察觉。”  
“你是说，阿斯加德那时候就知道斯塔克私下的勾当？”这明显出乎洛基的意料，他一直觉得是自己找到了对付斯塔克的突破口，却没想到一切仿佛都在奥丁的控制范围之内。  
海拉将左腿搭在右腿上面：“你先别急，他之所以说我们对此有所察觉，是因为露出破绽的不是那些基金会本身，而是一个秘密研究项目。”  
“基于基因修改和人工重组的项目，表面上用于治疗癌症，实际全然不是如此。”莫哈勒补充道。  
洛基一下就弄清了其中的关联，他坐在沙发上，双目放空看向前方：“这也是阿斯加德当时努力推进的项目。”谁先攻破了核心技术难题，谁就能掌握未来二十年的话语权。洛基陷入了持久的沉默，他万万没想到，自己撕出的缺口竟与那么多人休戚相关，牵扯进去的这些人中，甚至包括他自己。他的大脑在飞速运转着，很多原本毫无关联的事情渐渐串在一起。  
“那些基金会具体又是怎么回事？”  
“每个基金会都以字母作简称，它们按成立顺序排列，分别为S、H、I、E、LD，正因如此，项目以‘神盾’为代号进行。他们的活动范围并不局限在美国本土，欧洲和北非也是重要的活动区域。资金转移和任务下达全部以艺术品交易的形式进行，后来有所转变，开始向下延伸到学生，包括助学金、洲际游学等。”  
“居然走的这种路子……”洛基喃喃道，他的右眼皮开始止不住地跳起来，扰得他心烦意乱。洛基皱起眉，问道：“变化是什么时候开始的。”  
仿佛经历了一瞬间的犹豫，短暂停顿过后，莫哈勒重新开口：“大约十三年前。”  
洛基甚至不用计算，他清楚地记得，十三年前的夏天，史蒂夫·罗杰斯出现在了他和索尔的生命里。  
待莫哈勒走后，海拉将另一件事提上台面：“你比索尔更适合成为阿斯加德的下任领导者，现在可不是犹豫的时候。”  
“你怎么不提起自己？最起码，你还是个奥丁森。”  
“我早就不在游戏范畴之列，我以为你很清楚这一点。”  
洛基略一沉吟，说道：“今晚我和索尔都会见奥丁，假设非要给这份‘惊喜’挑一个时机的话，这就是最适合的当口。”  
“如果我没猜错的话，你会单独说给索尔。”海拉带着意味不明的微笑注视着洛基。  
“正是如此，只有这样，礼物才会发挥最大的效用。”洛基这样回答。

索尔感受到的不仅是来自父亲的压力，还有整个阿斯加德对他的期许。如果他此时没有心上人，订婚不失为一个简单快捷的方法。可这一切都是假设，索尔心里早就有了要相守一生的对象，他不能违背内心，也不能再牵连一个无关者。他不相信自己的父亲会不了解儿子的真实想法，因而这次只有一个解释——奥丁在逼他放弃自己。阿斯加德是索尔的支撑，也同样是他的束缚。遇见史蒂夫之前，他在阿斯加德的一切都顺理成章，可是现在，他再也不能变回当初的自己。  
“父亲，请宽恕我做出忤逆的决定。我不能和福斯特小姐订婚。”索尔的话引来了惊异的抽气声，随后便是此起彼伏的小声议论，索尔站在大厅中央，他挺直脊背目不斜视，并没因不和谐的背景音动摇分毫。  
“索尔，我想你还不清楚自己的处境，现在你没有选择权。”海姆达尔用他一向严厉的声音警告索尔。  
“听听他怎么说。”奥丁终于发话了。  
“我不能和我不爱的人订婚，这太荒谬。”  
“你是未来的继承人，这是你的义务。”奥丁说话时带着他特有的威严，众人停止了议论，安静地注视着矛盾中心。  
索尔终于听到了这句话，不再是约定俗成，而是明明白白地从父亲口中说出来。他还站在原地，仿佛八年前的场景在效果逼真的剧院里回放了一遍。  
“他是不是真正的继承人，您应该最清楚不过了。”洛基突然抬高了声音，他转眼间变成了新的焦点。海姆达尔用他罕见的金色眼睛盯住了洛基，现场一时间剑拔弩张。  
“您先别那么紧张，我们不应该先听听尊贵的奥丁怎么说吗？”谁也没想到洛基会把奥丁对索尔讲的话原封不动返还给他，瓦尔基里向海姆达尔使了个眼色，两人一同望向奥丁。  
弗丽嘉在此时开口道：“洛基，你怎么也跟索尔一起胡闹起来，现在可不是乱说话的时候。”  
洛基对弗丽嘉略一颔首，他的笑容始终固定在脸上，而此刻看起来却让人心生寒意：“倘若索尔真的订婚，那么有个人的祝福他无论如何也不能错过。尊敬的奥丁，请您原谅我擅自带来了一位客人。”  
刚抑制住的议论声此番从人群边沿蔓延至核心。年轻人们互相询问，稍有阅历者则在短暂的迷茫过后很快反应过来。“她怎么在这里，不是早死在依达威尔了吗？”  
弗丽嘉见到来人也吃了一惊，费奥琴的名字脱口而出，她说完后才意识到自己做了什么，下意识地转头去看奥丁。  
此时此刻，当年的全体当事人，甚至包括洛基都对此心知肚明，而作为所有事件的焦点，索尔还不知道自己已经站在了漩涡的中心。  
“我本以为这辈子都不会再见到这么多熟面孔了，毕竟我发誓此生都不会再回奥斯陆去，但时代变了，我不回去，不代表大家不会出来。不过，能让诸位拔冗横跨大西洋，说到底还是奥丁的本事。”费奥琴最终将目光落在奥丁身上，而洛基则退开一步，仿佛置身事外般欣赏着整场表演。  
奥丁面不改色：“当年准许你定居美国已经是最大的宽恕，希望你能牢记。”  
“我不需要得到任何人的宽恕，这点你心里明白。我大可和你们永不再有瓜葛，但这次，我不是为了我自己，我来这里，是为了你的继承人。”  
费奥琴对于索尔来说只是一个遥远的名字，这个名字总与依达威尔勾连在一起，成为邪恶与疯癫的代名词。索尔小时候曾被伙伴们怂恿着向海姆达尔打听关于此人的消息。他什么也没问到，反倒换来了堆积如山的功课。此时真人出现在他面前，并指明是为他而来，索尔一时间不知道作何感想。他隐隐觉得情况不妙，但无奈掌握的信息太少，还分析不出具体情况。更让他出乎意料的是洛基，索尔不知道对方何时结识了费奥琴，更猜不透他在整个事件中又扮演着什么样的角色。  
双方僵持不下，事情以弗丽嘉提出私下商议而暂告段落。在众人离去之前，索尔拦住了洛基，两人前不久还能同桌共饮，此时却略显生分，仿佛彼此之间筑起了一道无形的高墙。  
“不打算和我说说这是怎么回事？你和费奥琴……你怎么会认识费奥琴？”  
洛基讥讽地笑了，他并没有直接回答索尔，而是迈开腿走上楼梯。索尔跟在洛基身后，他知道对方是想换一个适合说话的所在，两人最终停在一个空房间门口，洛基拉开门，回身对索尔道：“既然你这么想知道真相，那么请吧。”  
门刚一合拢，索尔便开口道：“现在可以说了？”  
洛基在房间里挑了个好位置站定，他看着索尔，缓缓开口说：“很长一段时间里，我无时无刻不在被教导，你身份与众不同，当然了，他们有理由这么做，因为被反复强调的往往是假话。”  
索尔皱起眉，他沉声道：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“你真以为自己那么高贵？你不过也是奥丁的私生子，只是幸运地被冠以嫡出的名号。你这么多年来自以为的生母弗丽嘉其实是你的养母，而费奥琴，那个为全阿萨贵族所不齿的疯子才是你的亲生母亲！”  
索尔因这一席话愣在原地，他眉头紧皱，沉默了几秒钟。但索尔毕竟不是一般人，他很快收拾起错愕，冷下脸对洛基说：“我看是你疯了。你说的这些话，我只会当作胡言乱语，以后别再提起了。”  
洛基嘲讽地笑起来，他变得比刚才冷静了一些：“我是不是在说疯话，你恐怕心知肚明。人总是渴望知道真相，如愿以偿后又闭口不谈，看来你也不能免俗。”  
“如果你希望以这种方式动摇我，未免也把事情想得太简单了。”  
“我的确不能动摇你，也从没这样想过。只不过我兜兜转转才发现，奥丁可真是你的好父亲，他掩盖了自己的丑闻，还处心积虑为你填平了道路，让你不至于为家族不容。”  
“请收回你的话。”索尔的声音里翻涌着真正的怒火，他的手紧攥着，胳膊因为过度用力而微微颤抖。  
“承认吧，你整日一副受身份所困的样子，实际上却最看重它带给你的一切。无论是身份地位还是爱情，你从没想过为一方放弃另一方。所谓的自由、所谓的妥协都只建立在兼得的基础上，索尔，你最擅长把贪婪装模作样地演绎成一往情深。”  
索尔突然笑了，他眯起眼睛看着洛基：“那你呢？你又比我好多少？处心积虑地策划这一切，不过是想取代我。你以为事情放在你身上，就可以坐收渔利两全其美？且不说你是否能如愿，假若真的成功了，得到的也不过是徒有其表的空壳。”  
“自始至终，你来纽约就是个错误。如果你按照奥丁的意思留在欧洲，让我得到我应得的，所有的事情都不会发生。”  
“当真如此吗？”索尔挑起眉，仿佛听到了世界上最荒谬的笑话，他放慢语速，将自己的话又重复了一遍，“当真如此吗？”

托尼打电话给史蒂夫的时候，连他本人都没想明白到底要怎样跟对方开口。此事非同小可，即将牵扯出的人物个个都大有来头。而莫哈勒的威胁更让托尼意识到，如果他不先行一步，事情极有可能会变得更糟。史蒂夫的善解人意让托尼没太浪费口舌，设计师如约前往斯塔克工业总部，并在顶层办公室和托尼见了面。托尼将周围的安全级别调到最高，他甚至没和史蒂夫寒暄，而是简明扼要，直接切入正题。  
“十四年前，你因一次画展被我母亲留意，进而介绍给我父亲。他们在了解了你当时的家庭状况后，将你列入了资助名单。”托尼在时间轴圈出了第一个节点，“那是在2005年，我在同年开始为斯塔克工业工作。一年之后，你通过学校的交换项目去往欧洲。”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“是这样没错。”  
“如果我说，你到欧洲根本不是学校的关系，而是其他原因呢？”  
“其他原因？”史蒂夫皱起眉，他犹豫半晌后说道，“可是我填了学校的申请表格……”  
托尼打断了史蒂夫的回忆：“我和我父亲的矛盾根本不是秘密，只不过在你去欧洲的同年，我们彻底分道扬镳。当时我对外创立了自己的公司，可实际上，是和军方开始合作，直到三年后我继承公司，才将自己研发的项目带进这里。  
史蒂夫很快明白了托尼的言下之意：“所以这才是你整合成立玛利亚·斯塔克基金会的真实原因？”  
“以基金会的独立性和半公益性质掩藏真实内容，这是我当时最好的选择。同时期被我整合的五个旧有基金看上去并没有什么特殊之处，大概也是因为这样，我一直到不久之前，才将所有线索串连起来。而下面我要说的，才是真正的巧合之处。我和我父亲，在互不知晓对方立场的情况下，用相似的手法服务于同一群人，如果不是你，我可能这辈子都发现不了真相，正因如此，我才必须跟你坦白——你从头到尾都参与其中。”  
史蒂夫仿佛听到了一个虚构的故事，他摇摇头，说道：“这不可能，如果我参与了，为什么自己没有半点印象？”  
“唯有死人和不了解真相的人才能守住秘密。绘画和文字不同，文字信息总能被人读懂、破译，画作却有它天然的隐蔽性。只要指导得当，一个完全不知道内容实质的人，也可以将信息保存和传递下去。”托尼注视着史蒂夫，过了好一会儿，男人才重新开口道，“你是他的媒介之一。”   
办公室突然响起了敲门声，托尼皱起眉，打开通话系统说道：“佩珀，我现在没时间！所有事情都暂时搁置。”  
“我想您会有兴趣见我一面的。”一个略显年轻的男声传到两人耳朵里。史蒂夫皱起眉，他总觉得这声音莫名的熟悉。  
“我现在对你没兴趣。不管你是怎么进来的，又是怎么用上了波茨小姐的语音频道，都别在保安把你丢出去之前，一而再再而三地挑战我的耐性。”托尼的手离大厦的紧急安保系统按钮只有不到一厘米。  
“如果我是米约·莫哈勒呢？”  
托尼顿时心下了然，他不再戒备，而是直接将门打开。  
映入眼帘的面孔却让史蒂夫吃了一惊：彼得·帕克正在不远处与他们对视。


	12. 九月

彼得本无意牵扯进阿斯加德和斯塔克工业的较量中。洛基·劳菲森和托尼·斯塔克都是棘手的存在，彼得当时手头的事情太多，又伤病初愈，他不希望自己再惹上什么不必要的麻烦。但就像海拉说的，父母是彼得此生都无法跨过的一道坎，真相是他求而不得的东西，因此，伤口上像插了一根尖利的刺，周围创面感染、化脓，最后结成了永远都无法痊愈的伤疤。提到父母，彼得便不能再冷静思考，海拉很清楚这一点，因此利用了这个心理，以此来置换她想要的东西。  
“如果你可以帮我促成这件事，我会尽己所能将你父母当年的经历还原给你。”海拉对彼得说，“而你需要做的，不过是给我自以为是的表弟提供一些似假似真的线索。”  
“可据我所知，洛基·劳菲森比平常人敏锐得多，你确定他能走入圈套、深信不疑？”  
“人都有弱点，而洛基的弱点是他的野心。他认定的对手是索尔，瞄准了这个目标，他就不会错过这千载难逢的好机会。只要抓住了这个心理，再聪明的人也会被表象蒙蔽。”  
“你想利用洛基·劳菲森铲除阿斯加德的继承人？”彼得仔细思考了一会儿，又说道，“这过程中他多半是杀敌一千自损八百，到最后，谁都不会是你的对手。”  
海拉眯起眼睛，显现出一副虚伪的无辜样子：“我可没这么说。”  
“我不明白，你本质上也属于阿斯加德，内耗对你们没有好处。”彼得对海拉说。  
“这就是我的目的，比起承担它的荣光，我更想让奥丁的基业成为他的陪葬。”  
对彼得来说，完成海拉的任务并不难，顶多是费点时间而已。众人在纽约重聚之后，事情更加速向前发展，洛基如预设的那样逐渐从斯塔克集团管辖的基金会下手，而后见到费奥琴、掌握了陈年的家族秘辛，每个步骤都走在海拉设计好的轨道上，当事人以为自己在黑暗中探索，对脚上的镣铐毫无察觉。彼得很熟悉这套方法，毕竟当年他也是如此走到海拉·奥丁森的圈套里的。  
直到十一岁时，彼得才知道当年梅姨带他搬离纽约的真相。早在三年前，他的父母就在阿尔及利亚的一场空难中丧生。梅将彼得带到洛杉矶，从此开始了与从前完全不同的生活。起初，彼得无法接受他父母已故的事实，这意味着他这些年来收到的礼物和节日卡片全是一场谎言。和监护人大吵一架后，彼得选择离家出走，而他学校的朋友内德收留了他。  
“你不应该和家人生气，她是为了保护你。”内德把一筐早餐面包放在彼得面前，他把自己胖胖的身子塞进电脑椅里，一边敲击键盘一边说，“如果你真的为逝去的父母伤心，就应该通过自己的力量查明真相。”  
“我要怎么做？”彼得灌下一大口玉米汁，他喝得太急，止不住地咳嗽起来。  
内德摇摇头，拍着彼得的后背帮他的朋友顺气。等彼得终于不再咳嗽了，内德才略显得意地说道：“哥们儿，欢迎走进新世界。”  
内德的小圈子里有专用的通讯渠道，以黑色为背景的对话框里，几位化名成员在互相交流。消息刷新速度很快，内德双手飞速地敲击着键盘：2006年5月30日，发生在马格里布地区的航空事故，大家都能挖掘到什么内情吗？随后，他回头对斜后方的彼得说：“看吧，很快就会有结果了。”  
彼得揉了揉眼睛，略显吃惊地看着内德：“你什么时候开始做这个的？”  
“大概是从我变胖的时候开始？”  
“开玩笑的吧！”  
“难道你当真了？”内德笑道，彼得很快和他打成一团。  
事故被证实是一场蓄意谋杀，消失的黑匣子和下落不明的遗体都在都在告诉彼得，事情非同小可，而真正激怒他的除了两人被抹去的过往记录，最重要的还是叛国的罪名。  
“这是彻底的诬蔑！”彼得后来提起这件事的时候，依旧会对内德这样讲，毕竟证据都被人为销毁，结论根本很难自证。  
彼得自始至终都不相信自己的父母会叛国，这么多年来，他无数次想接近真相，都被不可抗力甩开，仿佛被消除的信息从一开始就不曾存在过，一切都是彼得的臆想。父母留下的印有斯塔克工业标志的信纸是彼得唯一的突破口，也兴许是这个原因，海拉找到彼得的时候，轻而易举就获得了少年的信任。  
当时彼得已经以米约·莫哈勒的身份在黑客圈子里活跃起来，有内德作为掩护，他毫无障碍地过上了校园剧演员和神秘信息洞察者的双面生活。他并不完全是单打独斗，而是逐渐组建起自己的消息网，将不少新力量囊括其中。对彼得而言，莫哈勒的生活就像他在片场扮演的角色，他无需真的将自己分裂成不同的人，而是以一种风险更低的方式，在适合的时间走进面孔不同的铠甲里。  
“如果是我的话，会从斯塔克工业下手。当然，你现在力量太小，没办法和航空母舰抗衡。但堡垒不一定要从外部攻破，你现在还年轻，有太多的时间和可能性。”海拉又帮内德叫了一杯可乐。彼得放下了手中的蓝莓汁：“您看上去已经有想法了？”  
海拉摇摇头，反常地显得很有耐心：“别人的想法永远不能变成你自己的。等机会来临的时候，你自然会有感觉。”  
两年之后，十七岁的彼得·帕克终于明白了海拉当时的意思，他踏上了进入堡垒的桥梁，而在无知无觉中为他提供机会的人，正是史蒂夫罗杰斯。比起其他人，史蒂夫更能让斯塔克工业的主人卸下心防。他们交情足够久，且往来不涉及利益纠葛，更不存在上下级关系。彼得曾经觉得，自己能认识史蒂夫是上帝愿助他一臂之力的最好凭证，但其间无数次，彼得觉得这凭证同时也是考验。随着他和那位设计师关系的变化，彼得很多时候，会忘记自己的初衷。他不可抑制地陷入了爱情，对于彼得来说，这曾经是只存在于剧本上的东西。爱大概是世界上最复杂的一种感情，它可以让人强大、也可以让人脆弱，可以给予动力、也可以带来迷茫。彼得曾一度以为自己放下了对父母的执念，事实证明他没有，他永远不会放下，也永远不会忘记。  
海拉兑现了她的承诺，作为彼得帮助她的“酬劳”，海拉最终将马格里布的秘密交给了彼得。  
经调查，理查德·帕克博士和玛丽·帕克博士涉嫌利用神盾基因研究组核心成果与境外势力交易，如遇紧急情况，可根据CPS-35法案进行裁决。  
霍华德·斯塔克  
这是“事故”发生后，呈递秘密军事法庭审判的重要资料之一，这场审判抹去了帕克夫妇的全部过往，只留下了彼得之前所知的罪名。  
“不可能，这不是真的……”  
“这当然是谎言。”海拉的视线落在斯塔克工业创始人的名字上，“裁判者正是犯人本身，我想，话应该不必说得更明白了。”

帕克这个姓氏对托尼来说很熟悉，倒不是因为彼得，而是源自多年前霍华德留下的一份名单。名单上所有人的眷属都收到了斯塔克工业的资助和赔偿，唯有一家拒绝了他们的帮助，托尼清楚地记得，这家人就姓帕克。在霍华德留下的资料上，列在帕克夫妇姓名旁边的是一条旧的空难消息。托尼看着彼得·帕克，这个年轻人仿佛不仅是一个演员，他身上蕴含的能量超乎想象，而其中的故事如果不去发掘，则永远不会大白于天下。  
“真是稀客。坐下聊聊？”托尼挑起一边眉毛，他伸手示意了旁边的位置。随后，男人转头看向史蒂夫，说道：“你可以在佩珀那里等我。”  
“为什么不让史蒂夫留下？毕竟他也不算完全的局外人。”彼得将设计师拦在半路，他手上用了很大的力气，史蒂夫感觉到上臂传来一阵无法忽视的痛感。  
“这没必要。”托尼皱起眉，他走上前，拉住了史蒂夫的另外一条手臂，开口道，“我保证这边的事很快就结束，佩珀会接待你的。”  
“你在害怕什么，斯塔克，难道怕他知道真正的你是什么样子？”彼得挑衅地说道。  
“好，史蒂夫可以留下。但这句话我奉还给你，比起我，你似乎更应该担心这个问题。”  
彼得并没接托尼的话茬，他瞥了史蒂夫一眼，说道：“我这次来不为别的，只是希望弄清楚我父母当年的真相。”  
“我想你说的是理查德和玛丽·帕克。”托尼不疾不徐，仿佛早有准备。  
“既然你明白这个，就肯定知道我想问的是什么。”  
“你在阿斯加德的朋友绝对没料到，我已经真正接手了一切。不管你之前看到了什么、听到了什么，我都可以明白地告诉你：我父亲绝不是你应该仇恨的对象。几天前的我还对此事一无所知，甚至根本不清楚你和这几个月来事情的关联。我们都走到了同一个陷阱里面，有人利用消息的片面性大做文章，想将所有人都搅进博弈之中。”  
“我凭什么要相信你。”彼得问托尼。  
“凭我不是对方以为的那样一无所知。我一直是所有记录的持有人，可直到不久前，我才明白那些看上去毫无意义的旧物里面，究竟隐藏着怎样的价值。”  
“我不懂你的意思。”  
“我知道你不相信我，但你总该相信他。”托尼将目光转向了史蒂夫，“他是一切的钥匙。而你的父母，两位帕克博士，更准确的说，是两位特工，如果没有异议的话，我们都应该尊重他们的贡献。”  
“什么？”彼得喃喃道。  
“理查德和玛丽·帕克从不曾背叛任何人，更没有愧对他们的国家，他们是在执行任务的途中遇难的。所谓叛国罪不过是迷惑对手的幌子。是我们没尽到责任，照顾好他们后人。彼得，你以为的盟友才应当为逝去者的生命负责，那些人从头到尾都在利用你对父母的执念。”  
年轻人沉默下来，他低着头，像是陷入了一场漫长的回忆。史蒂夫来到彼得身旁，他轻轻拍着年轻人的后背，似乎想通过这种方式将力量传递给他。彼得很快避开了史蒂夫的接触，他看上去无比颓丧，仿佛信仰崩塌——原来，他始终都站在堡垒里面，他才是“从内攻破”的起点。  
他一直以为别人夺走了他的一切，可到头来，却是他配不上自己拥有的一切。他到目前为止的人生都彻底错位，一个又一个的谎言叠加起来，一眼望不到尽头。  
史蒂夫显然注意到了彼得的不对劲，他试探着对年轻人说：“彼得，这不是你的错，没人责怪你，我们还有挽回的余地。”最开始，彼得像暂停了对周围事物的一切感官反馈，过了一段时间，他选择主动和史蒂夫拉开了一段距离，  
“你不明白。”彼得抬起眼看着史蒂夫，他眼眶泛红，声音也变得沙哑，“我不是你想象中的那个人。”  
“可你在我眼里并没有变。”史蒂夫上前一步，彼得却顿时退得更远，男人尴尬地停在半路，一时间陷入两难。  
“我不会再打扰你的生活。”终于，彼得深吸了一口气，近乎决绝地说。  
史蒂夫下意识地想留住彼得，托尼却在此时将他拦在原地：“不要过去，你会让事情变得更糟。他现在最需要的是独处。”  
“我不能就这样丢下他不管。”史蒂夫推开托尼，他顺着彼得离开的方向一路追出去，最后却一无所获。史蒂夫站在曼哈顿林立的楼群中间，被遮天蔽日的钢铁森林压得喘不过气，从四面八方袭来的恐慌将他困在中央，有什么东西正匆匆而逝，而他却注定无法挽留。

纽约并不是公平的赛场，它是斗争的筹码，是阴谋的聚集地。洛基始终认为自己是能够控制局面的人，他虽然还不可以制定规则，却已经让对手走进了陷阱中。史蒂夫的身份是他没想到的，洛基知道对方和斯塔克家关系匪浅，但他从不知道这种连结从那么多年以前就开始充满秘密，以至于现在回忆起来，自己和他的相遇都像是人为结果。洛基更倾向于史蒂夫对此毫不知情，他感受到的真诚和热忱都不是假的，口是心非的伪装永远不会带有那样的温度，洛基无法忘记他从史蒂夫眼里看到的东西，丛簇的火苗仿佛在瞳孔中摇曳，一度被他奉为珍宝。心底的某个角落，洛基甚至早就承认他对史蒂夫的亏欠，许多时候，他的话到嘴边就变成了尖刺，想把对方拉近，但事实上却越推越远。他总把爱说成恨，把信任表现成怀疑，在最脆弱的时候穿上盔甲不让人靠近。他害怕失去心上人的关注，比起平平淡淡地忘记，他宁愿留下刻骨铭心的恨与伤。当费奥琴真正来到奥丁面前的时候，洛基突然不确定自己想赢过索尔的真正原因是什么了。他真的想要阿斯加德在美国的一切？还是说，他只想取代索尔的位置，又或者，他想找到自己存在的意义？弗丽嘉曾不止一次地告诉洛基，他是独一无二的，从小离开父母的洛基就是从这里获得了母爱般的温暖，可他并不能真正认同这句话，他虽然看上去骄傲得不可一世，但皮肉筋骨下面、灵魂深处，一个声音总在打压、质疑着他，甚至在睡梦中也总是萦绕不去。当年，索尔被迫回到奥斯陆之后，洛基瞒着奥丁，辗转来到纽约。他第一次庆幸自己不是索尔，他没有那么多拘束，不会谨小慎微、处处受限。但他同样没办法长期留在美国，只能不断往返于大西洋两岸。八个多小时的飞行时长对当时的洛基来说根本不算什么，史蒂夫不止一次地劝他不要这样，洛基却不以为意，有那么几个瞬间，他当真以为自己掌控了命运。一切在索尔前往北非之后困难起来，洛基不再有横渡大西洋的机会，与史蒂夫的联系也被斩断，他似乎成了第二个索尔。  
“你永远不是索尔。”海拉冷笑着说，“你以为没有了索尔，你就能取而代之？你不知道奥丁对你的设计，但我知道。”  
洛基一直隐隐担心的事情似乎成了真，他只觉得浑身发冷，一个令人胆寒的可能性浮上心头：“你不是在帮我吗？”  
“我为什么要帮一个注定会失败的人。”海拉一脸轻蔑，“奥丁放你在索尔身边，不过是想给他的儿子制造一个可控的对手，既能激励他提升自己，又不会给他造成真正的威胁。奥丁给了你能跟索尔平起平坐的假象，他放任了你膨胀的野心，让你看到了可以取代索尔的希望，但结果永远也不会改变。如果说，我是个备选项，你则是连成为选项的机会都没有。”  
“我为什么要听信你的一面之辞。”  
“不相信？我不介意你做最后几个小时的白日梦。”海拉耸耸肩，她在芬里尔的陪伴下离开当场。洛基紧皱着眉，他第一次不知道下一步该做什么，唯有等待。希望骤然渺远，甚至不如尘埃，只有等待才能让他暂时平静。脑中瞬间走马灯般地闪现过太多往昔的场景，洛基什么都不能做，如果在不远的未来，海拉所说的一切都被证实是真的，他甚至不知道自己要如何反应。前途都被倾覆，他的存在本身，也将变成一个彻头彻尾的笑话。  
索尔的来电让洛基五味杂陈，他以为经过之前的对峙，两人已经彻底决裂。他的确想听听索尔的看法，他不指望对方会既往不咎，而且现在看来，两人的命运轨迹已在海拉的运筹下走完了相似的弧线，一同变成了失去行动能力的棋子。  
“洛基，为什么还要再留恋呢。”索尔在洛基接起电话后的第一时间说道，“既然我姐姐那么想得到阿斯加德的一切，就让她如愿好了。我们并非必须要当金牢房里的俘虏，你和我，不如我们彻底离开阿斯加德。”  
洛基将信将疑：“你真的能放任不管？”  
“我能。”索尔停顿了一瞬，接着问道，“你呢？”

没有谁能在斯塔克大厦这座曼哈顿最高的地标性建筑上投放私人广告，当然了，如果你是托尼·斯塔克本人，前面的话可以全不作数。下班时分，佩珀在街道人潮中穿行，随着天色逐渐变暗，接近大厦顶端的LED屏发出的光亮开始愈发明显起来。巨型画幅就足够令人震撼，更何况屏幕营造出了漂浮的视觉效果，更让人目不暇接。人们不时抬头对屏幕指指点点，难得地放慢脚步。众人凑在一处，将纽约城的节奏共同谱写出来。此时正值盛夏，蒸腾了一天的热气在湿润的包裹下袭来，人只有站在建筑之间的风口处，才能享受到户外凉风这种稀缺资源。  
佩珀反复告诉托尼，她觉得现在不是有大动作的好时机，托尼根本听不进去，他坚持认为在彼得·帕克的主动离开后，障碍已经基本肃清，如果乘胜追击，史蒂夫没理由不答应自己。  
“这是把他往舆论的风口浪尖上推，他刚和好莱坞明星公开恋情，如果你现在求婚，别人会怎么想他，又会怎么看你们？”  
“我们的情况不一样。”托尼回答得心不在焉，他正在专心想他的爱情宣言。  
“史蒂夫九月初就要开始参加春夏时装周了，你别给他添不必要的麻烦。”佩珀苦苦相劝。  
“就许一个小鬼公布恋情，不许我求婚了？”托尼将手机丢在桌上，屏幕还没全黑，佩珀一眼就看到了“最浪漫的一百句爱情誓言”这种网页标题。  
“没人不许你求婚，只不过不能是现在。”佩珀感觉自己马上就要忍不住发脾气了，她试图用深呼吸平复情绪，但收效甚微。  
托尼的肩膀耷拉下来，这让他看上去和刚才打了鸡血的托尼判若两人：“我真担心再拖下去又要出什么乱子。如果那小孩想通了呢？如果他和旧情人冰释前嫌了呢？如果又有一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的新威胁呢？”  
“如果你真是对他最特别的那个人，就完全没必要担心这些。”佩珀试图让托尼冷静下来，如若不然，他会立刻跳起来用一块巨型LED屏向全纽约宣誓主权。  
托尼苦笑道：“这根本是让我听天由命。”  
“那就别标他的名字。”佩珀终于妥协了，她甚至忘了告诉托尼，用广告投放屏表白是个彻头彻尾的愚蠢主意。

次年春夏时装周将于今年九月初开始，在纽约、伦敦、米兰、巴黎依次举行。对于不少人来说，纽约都是他们当季首次亮相的平台，史蒂夫之前也曾多次在上面展示过设计，他的作品是纽约伸展台上的常客，这里作为时尚界的前沿阵地之一，算得上史蒂夫的半个故乡。法籍俄裔新锐女设计师艾丽安·彼得洛维奇也将在纽约时装周迎来首秀，近段时间她异军突起，不仅受到了时尚编辑的青睐，还一举夺得LVMH年度设计大奖，是站在时尚潮流浪尖的人物。史蒂夫很想结识这位时尚界的新势力，此次对方来到纽约正是大好的机会。艾丽安·彼得洛维奇的设计充斥着大量极具前瞻性的元素，她对印花和解构有着大胆的应用，注重面料的类肌理质感，各种设计细节都将技巧凸显出来，但整体构造仍能保持和谐。史蒂夫对这些设计元素很感兴趣，如果能和同行当面交流，想必会有不少收获。  
山姆一直负责发布会筹备，他帮史蒂夫完成了所有事务性工作，给设计师腾出了最完整的准备时间。纽约时装周正式开幕之前，史蒂夫分别给托尼、彼得、索尔和洛基写了邀请信。不管四人最后是否到场，史蒂夫都会给他们留出位置。纽约是永远的首场，也是史蒂夫心目中最重要的地方，无论他身在何方，最终都会回到这座城市，如果人生也是一本完整的小说，生命中不断有起承转合的话，他希望纽约成为一切的见证，这是归属感最重要的表达方式之一。史蒂夫刚把信件封好，手机铃声就突然响了起来，他按下接听，开口道：“托尼？”  
“还在工作吗？”  
史蒂夫低头看了看写着托尼名字的信封，回应道：“差不多要结束了。”  
托尼故意将让声音听起来神神秘秘的：“看来时间正好，你走到北侧的窗户那边。”  
“现在吗？”史蒂夫按托尼的指示，往落地窗的方向走去。  
托尼安静地听着史蒂夫的脚步声，等那声音消失之后，他才再一次开口道：“到我说的位置了？”  
史蒂夫明白托尼的意思，他回答的同时还顺便补充道：“嗯，我现在能看到斯塔克大厦。”  
“也能看见我吗？”托尼开玩笑道。  
“你要跳起来我才能……”突然，史蒂夫的话被截在半路，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，许久都说不出话。  
巨大的字母像从虚空中浮现出来，由细小的尘埃凝聚在一处，逐渐拥有了实体。  
三千五百三十二天，你就是我一直寻找的那个人。  
这是他们相识的第十年。  
“史蒂夫，我可以找到你吗？”托尼的声音从手机里传来，烟花在夜空中绽开，带来了片刻的光明。

时装发布会永远是一场战争，史蒂夫无论经历几次，都无法完全适应这种感觉。化妆区堪称忙碌与拥挤的重灾区，一个小时前，画好底妆的模特们完成了第一次彩排。而现在，将近四十位化妆师同时工作，发型师和美甲师穿梭其间，整个妆发团队在进行模特的妆容完善以及发型指甲的处理。样衣间同样如火如荼，严加统筹之后，熨烫工作正有条不紊地进行。已经完成妆发的模特们陆续前来更换衣服，穿戴整齐后，必要地方还要经过微调以达到完全合身的目的。媒体同样严阵以待，模特们的第一批秀场定妆照即将出炉。  
山姆刚关照完修图区的工作人员，就跑到餐点桌旁将一小块三明治吞下去。他又拿了另一块递给史蒂夫：“来点吃的？要是有披萨就好了。”  
“你平时还没吃够披萨吗？”史蒂夫调侃着。他知道山姆在用逗趣的方式缓解紧张的气氛，设计师几年前首秀时，恰恰就在后台吃了披萨。他当时想以此来缓和情绪，没想到一战成名，很多人都知道了这则轶事。  
“不少看展的名人已经开始接受采访了，你确定不去他们的休息室看看？”  
“在最后上场答谢之前，我哪里都不会去的。”史蒂夫低下头，他盯着地面看了一小会儿，睫毛也随之垂了下来。  
“嘿，听着，没人想错过你的秀。”山姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，他知道设计师在担心什么，只是没有明说，“如果有谁错过了，一定会抱憾终身。”  
史蒂夫果然笑了起来，说道：“顶多会抱憾半年。”  
“也对，时间在咱们这儿被压缩得厉害。”山姆朝史蒂夫摆摆手走远了，“我去看看莎朗和旺达！”  
史蒂夫略略点头回应，发布会马上就要开场，他走到已经开始排队的模特面前，最后检查着所有人的状态。  
伸展台的风光靓丽和后台形成了鲜明的对比。可后台虽然乍看上去一片狼藉，但众人各司其职，像工厂流水线一样快速且顺畅地衔接着。一幕之隔，外面闪烁的镁光灯正为之前所有的准备带来结果，史蒂夫面色沉静，手心却出了汗，他在不碍事的地方来回踱步，不时给模特们加油打气。之前上场的所有模特顺序排列，即将重回舞台进行集体亮相。阿尔库斯·斯莫克伍德走在最后，等他也终于回到后台，史蒂夫意识到，下面就是属于他的谢幕时间。设计师衣着朴素，整体的黑色调让他显得比平常更瘦了一些。而自他露面之始，两边观众便依次起立迎接，全场掌声雷动，经久不息。人们的赞扬、祝福和闪光灯一起将史蒂夫包裹在中央，他尽力向所有观看发布会的嘉宾挥手，一时间，秀场陷入沸腾。  
全场座无虚席，没有人错过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的秀场。  
没有人想要抱憾终身。


	13. 最终章

06:45 Tony  
托尼早就改掉了晚睡的习惯。如果一年前你和这位依靠咖啡度日的天才谈到规律作息的话题，他一定会有一百种岔开话题的方法。而时间快进到当下，托尼·斯塔克会为你的健康宣讲大声鼓掌，甚至跃跃欲试地上台分享成功经验。佩珀把这种转变总结为爱情的力量，她向来对“爱情会让人变得更好”这类言论嗤之以鼻，可托尼的例子告诉她，真正的爱情说不定能化腐朽为神奇，动画片里的魔法也有存在的可能性。佩珀作为一位成年女性，发现自己不得不如此解释这种现象。  
托尼连长岛的宅邸都很少去了，他目前在中央公园南的一间顶层公寓内生活。最开始，托尼并没有在市中心长期居住的需求，但习惯的确是很要命的东西，现在的他已经完全适应了新的生活方式。天刚亮不久，托尼就从睡梦中苏醒。他闭着眼睛下床，一边伸懒腰一边沿着熟悉的路线走去洗澡，水流让他逐渐清醒，浴室里明亮整洁，仿自然光似乎在唤醒新的一天。托尼穿着浴袍出来，刚接近厨房就闻到了空气中漂浮的咖啡香气。他轻手轻脚地走进厨房，发现设计师同往日一样正在厨房完成他的早餐艺术，托尼在平底锅发出的“滋滋”声中体会到了一种满足感，肚子也顿时开始饿了起来，他悄悄把手伸向了不远处的面包。  
“别靠近烤盘，很烫。”史蒂夫根本没回头，却好像能看见托尼的动作似的。他把一个完美的太阳蛋盛到盘子里，又开始在料理台上忙着煎起了培根。托尼只得把手缩了回来，他蹭到史蒂夫旁边，委屈巴巴地说：“我好饿了嘛。” “快去把苏西喂一下。”史蒂夫给培根翻了个面，指着冰箱说：“可以给它个罐头。” “好吧。”托尼认命地去冰箱里掏出一个狗罐头，他慢吞吞地往外面走，看起来一点都不想离开厨房。  
苏西被史蒂夫训练得很听话，它看到拿着食物的托尼过来，瞬间就有了精神，飞快地跑到自己的食盆旁边坐好，一个劲儿地摇尾巴。“来吧，史蒂夫早上又带你出去跑步了？”托尼拍了一下苏西的额头，又揉了揉它颈后的皮毛。苏西伸出舌头傻笑着蹭着托尼的手心。托尼打开罐头，先让苏西闻了闻，然后很快把内容物放进它的食盆里。他蹲在埋头吃东西的苏西旁边，咬牙切齿地说：“不许再和史蒂夫告状，我明明有好好喂你。”苏西抬起头，发出了不满的“呜呜”声。  
史蒂夫已经把早餐端上了餐桌，托尼最后揉了一把宠物狗的毛，他起身去洗手，然后又快步来到餐桌旁边。  
托尼的盘子附近已经放好了平板电脑，男人在自己的早餐前坐下，他用手指蘸了果酱放进嘴里。史蒂夫坐在托尼对面，他一边翻看报纸一边拿起咖啡杯，盘子里的食物目前还很完好。  
托尼拨拉着平板的屏幕，趁史蒂夫没注意偷走了他盘子里的香肠。史蒂夫喝了口咖啡，将报纸放在一边，并没有拆穿托尼刚才的幼稚行为。设计师拿起餐叉，将沙拉往托尼那边推了推：“多吃点蔬菜。”托尼只得和绿色的菜叶子面面相觑，苏西已经吃完了罐头和狗粮，跑到史蒂夫脚边坐下。史蒂夫像突然想起了什么，对托尼说：“别忘记今晚。”“明明是你总忘记。”托尼调侃道，“今天是周五，我可记得清清楚楚。”史蒂夫摇摇头笑起来，晨光落在他的金发上，星点的亮色点缀在眉毛和眼睫之间。他们增添了很多新习惯，但并没有忘记旧习惯。  
比如周五的约会，托尼觉得，这样的惯例，无疑会和他们相伴一生。

恭喜您获得 铁盾 结局 **相伴一生**

11:58 Thor  
索尔早就和他的朋友们约好了时间，他从仓库里把烧烤架拿出来，支在院子中央。附近的花圃都是索尔亲自打理的，院子角落的金合欢树在索尔买下这片地的时候就长在了那里，他用围墙将树圈了进来，又在其他地方栽了几棵新的。希芙他们赶来一次并不容易，上回几人相聚，还是为了庆祝他开始新生活。索尔虽然很想念和朋友们在一起的日子，不过大家各有各的忙，理想总要败给现实。  
几人来找他之前，索尔将房子里里外外地收拾了一遍，这让他找到了不少遗忘在角落里的小东西，那些他本以为不翼而飞的丢失物，大都毫无征兆地出现在他面前，正因如此，这几天索尔都过得惊喜连连。时间回到当下，索尔正趿拉着人字拖在院子里巡视，他把木炭放在烤架附近，又提前将重量不轻的工具包拎出来搁在旁边。索尔刚把烤架固定完毕，希芙他们四个就从后院栅栏处鱼贯而入，几人和索尔或拥抱或对拳，一片其乐融融的景象。希芙刚打完招呼就问道：“史蒂夫呢？”  
“就在里面，我去喊他出来。”索尔很快回到房门口，他拉开阳台门，朝里面高喊了一声，“我们的客人到了！”  
史蒂夫闻迅赶来，他手里还拿着不少东西，几人见状忙上前帮他分担。史蒂夫挨个拥抱了他们每一个人，希芙、沃斯塔格、范达尔和霍根一起和史蒂夫闲聊起来，索尔在一边探头探脑，仿佛也想加入话题。  
史蒂夫在索尔接近的时候就噤声了，他双手搭着男人的肩膀把他往远处推：“你快点去准备烤肉。”  
“你们几个说话居然开始瞒着我了。”索尔赖在史蒂夫身边不走。  
“我们在说你的坏话。”希芙开玩笑道，“还要交给史蒂夫一些对付你的方法，当然不能让你听见。”  
“我对他很好的！”索尔大声反驳，他的视线落在史蒂夫身上，似乎想让他成为自己的佐证，“对不对，史蒂夫？”  
设计师只是在脸上固定了一个笑容，索尔见状，只得在远离人群的地方开始点起炭火。他先点燃了几个小块的木炭放在进风口，然后一边小心翻动着木炭一边扇风，等最下面的一层木炭全部被点燃，才慢慢铺上下一层，直到炭火足以支持六个人的户外烧烤。过了一阵，所有木炭都透出了红光。附近基本没有什么烟了，索尔把顶层的支架放好，准备开始在最上面放食材。史蒂夫他们很快走过来和索尔一起，人多之后效率也提升了，他们很快将小桌上的各种食材都平铺着摆开，有次序地往烤架那边递。史蒂夫提前都把材料腌制过，此时它们都有了基础的味道。索尔负责掌握火候，他不时将烧烤物翻个面，边烤边在上面撒上最后几层调料。虽然此时气温适宜，但烧烤是个体力活，史蒂夫在一旁布置场地的时候，还要不时拿索尔肩膀上的毛巾给他擦擦汗。不过，在几个人轮流换岗的辅助之下，食物的香气很快就在整个院子里弥漫开来。众人拿着盘子在烤架面前排队站好，史蒂夫把烤好的食物用夹子分发给大家。  
众人相聚的场合永远都少不了啤酒，大家举杯庆祝、互相祝福，仿佛整个世界除了他们所在的一隅，剩下的地方都不再重要。所有地方都静音成为了背景墙，只有此时此地的欢声笑语出现在世界的舞台中央，他们也理应保存这一刻的美好，永远相伴着走向远方，走向光的栖息地。

恭喜您获得 锤盾 结局 **光源**

16:07 Loki  
洛基对巴黎总有着不一样的钟情。他最终还是选择定居在这座城市，无比虔诚，像是在信守和谁的诺言。有生以来第一次，洛基得以用自己的喜好来衡量一切，他可以保证所有选择都源自内心，不受环境干扰。换言之，他终于可以主宰自己的人生。洛基喜欢写诗，偶尔也写写小说。男人住在塞纳河左岸，会在早上九点以后慢条斯理地享受早餐，然后在唱片机的陪伴下开始阅读或写作。下午伴随时光消磨的是咖啡和甜品，如果阳光正好，他会坐在室外，享受河畔的微风。周四晚上或周六下午，洛基照例会欣赏一场演出，有时是传统的歌剧和舞剧，还有时候是融合了新元素的表演。现在早已不是剧场的时代，但好的作品永远不会被岁月抛弃，洛基回忆起十几年前在巴黎的时光，细细想来，和现在也没有太大的不同。  
洛基有时会和索尔联系，他们交流近况、分享消息，大多时候会夹杂一些互相之间的调侃，但从来不必问是否后悔当初的决定。洛基从未后悔过，他离开阿斯加德的控制，才意识到自己错失了那么多本应由自己支配的宝贵时光。关于这一点，他相信索尔也是一样，这就是为什么对方当初不惜一切代价也要回到纽约。洛基相信索尔比自己更早明白这个道理，因此他才会那么坚定果决、当机立断。从某种程度上讲，他能像现在这样生活，还多亏了索尔的帮助。洛基没想到他最后会以从阿斯加德出走的方式和索尔成为了真正的兄弟。他们的契约建立在旧时的仪式上，成为了系统内部彼此相扣的一环，但他们被困在里面的时候，却不能触碰到这连结的本质，唯有脱离之后，才有了旁观者清式的后知后觉。  
洛基庆幸一切还不算太晚，他还有很长时间，能够弥补以前的各种缺憾。他可以获得更多，也可以与旁人分享，在良性关系中重新定义自己。洛基闲来无事的时候，会去博物馆当义务引导，他天生就有语言优势，擅长和来自世界各地的游客打交道。很多时候，洛基单独站在那里，都像是最好的招牌。他深厚的知识储备和独到的艺术见解，都能给听众带来不一样的参观感受，跟着他转完一整个区域的展品，许多人都觉得受益匪浅。洛基同样很喜欢和志趣相投的爱好者们交流心得体会，他们会让周遭气氛变得像个融洽的俱乐部分享会，仿佛每个人都悉心准备、摩拳擦掌，等待轮到自己时来一场精彩的发言。  
正因为洛基对语言和发音方式敏感，所以他才能在第一时间辨认出那个他一度很熟悉的声音。洛基回过头，果不其然看到金发的设计师站在他身后不远处，对方仿佛并没有因他的突然回身而乱了阵脚，而是继续说着自己的疑问，仿佛真的只是想和洛基来一场有关雕塑本身的交流。洛基很久没听到史蒂夫说法语了，他几乎以为自己产生了错觉。那日，洛基一反常态，早早地离开了博物馆。两人肩并肩在河畔行走，不远处的水面波光粼粼，将巴黎的下午浓缩在一条蜿蜒前行的河流中。  
“你怎么会在那里找到我？”洛基问史蒂夫。他们走得很慢，每一步都踩在斑驳的树荫里，像走上了一座由藤蔓编织成的吊桥。  
“如果洛基·劳菲森离开了阿斯加德，那么他最有可能去的地方是哪里呢？”史蒂夫停下脚步，他侧头看着洛基，目光落在了对方手里的钢笔和本子上，“我会问自己，我想去什么地方。”  
于是你来到了这里。洛基在随身的本子里写下了这行字。  
“于是我来到了这里。”史蒂夫说。

恭喜您获得 基盾 结局 **心照不宣**

21:12 Peter  
彼得一直很想去迪士尼，准确地说，是想和史蒂夫一起去。倒不是说他没去过或者很好奇什么的，说实在话，他作为洛杉矶居民，在园区里闭着眼睛都能找到相应的游玩项目，但这么长时间以来，他一直没能和史蒂夫一起在里面待上一整天。因为工作室的原因，史蒂夫大部分时间都很忙，而彼得则更不确定，他的片场甚至可能延伸到美国之外的地方。不过彼得一直认为，时间并不是这计划不能成行的原因，如果没有机会，他更愿意去创造机会，而不是在原地苦苦等待。  
史蒂夫当然知道彼得的愿望，如果时间合适的话，迪士尼乐园也的确是个休假的好所在。许多时候，机会需要人来促成，史蒂夫觉得，不能总让彼得在时间上迁就自己，他也希望能为彼得多腾出一些时间。  
这就是史蒂夫选择在彼得生日当天陪他来迪士尼乐园的原因。他们提前在度假区订了酒店，休整了一个晚上之后，第二天一早，赶在头批进入了园区。史蒂夫还是低估了彼得对这里的熟悉度，青年带着史蒂夫在各个项目之间穿梭，他们很快就把整个园区玩完了大半。史蒂夫戴着米奇头饰，下午时分，太阳悬在头顶，气温接近了一天的顶峰。彼得和史蒂夫一边坐在长椅上吃冰淇淋，一边看着往来的大人和孩子。夏天的冰淇淋化得很快，因此必须要更快地吃进肚子里，史蒂夫看着慌里慌张的彼得笑起来，顾不得自己这边的奶油也在飞速融化。此时距离晚上的烟火表演还有将近六个小时，史蒂夫扶正了头上的米老鼠耳朵，打开一包纸巾丢给彼得。  
“你还想玩什么项目？”史蒂夫问道。  
“不如我们去看花车游行。”彼得擦了擦手，拉着史蒂夫站了起来，他看了眼手表然后说，“现在去占位置正好，可以排到最里面那一圈。”  
他们回到主街道时已然人头攒动，夏季从来都是游乐园的高峰期，这在哪里都不例外，彼得和史蒂夫随着人群的行进方向挪动脚步，众人根据工作人员的引导环在最外围，并陆陆续续地形成了一个圈。在这样的气氛中，等待也变得不再漫长，彼得时不时往远方瞭望着，似乎在期待即将出现的表演队伍。史蒂夫很少见到这样的彼得，绝大多数时候，他都在尽力展现着自己相对成熟的一面，但史蒂夫其实不介意他将更多的自己表现出来，因为这往往意味着更坚实的信任和更深层次的了解。  
彼得的眼睛里仿佛有星星，过了这个生日，他就会往史蒂夫的世界更迈进一步，随着时间的推移和年龄的增长，少年会变成青年，会长成真正的大人，会承担起更多责任，但同时，也会失去很多东西。史蒂夫不希望彼得丢掉他许多闪光的特质，如果可以的话，他永远保持现在这样也没关系，这就是他最宝贵的样子。  
他们在园区商店里买了不少东西，每人都拎着一个大袋子，吃饭的时候就放在桌子旁边。窗户外面，城堡塔尖上还残存有最后一丝日光，洛杉矶夏日里的漫长白天即将过去，黑夜很快蔓延开来。烟火升起的时候，史蒂夫抬头看着那五彩斑斓的璀璨，彼得紧紧握住了他的手，他们在人群中注视着城堡周围梦幻般的光影。  
“以后你还会陪我过生日的，对吗？”彼得看着史蒂夫被烟花映亮的侧脸。  
“当然，我会陪你过每个生日。”史蒂夫回握住彼得的手。

恭喜您获得 虫盾 结局 **夏日约定**

24:00 第五种可能性  
艾丽安·彼得洛维奇的团队联络到史蒂夫的工作室，想为两位设计师安排一次会面。莎朗将这个消息转告给史蒂夫，男人欣然应允。他本就想找个机会结识对方，没想到她主动联系了自己。关于和艾丽安·彼得洛维奇的见面，史蒂夫设想了很多种可能性，他们最后选择在对方的样衣间碰面，艾丽安刚结束她的时装展，对史蒂夫来说，这的确是个了解对方设计理念的好机会，也许对艾丽安也是如此。史蒂夫将手头的事暂时托付给莎朗和山姆，一路上都颇为忐忑，类似的经历史蒂夫近年来很少有了，他很快就来到了约定位置，看着近在咫尺的门把手，史蒂夫心里居然还有未完全退去的紧张。他敲了敲门，告知了自己的身份：“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
艾丽安似乎恭候多时了，她很快将门打开，侧身让出了一条通道：“你迟到了。”  
史蒂夫愣在原地，眼前的红发、面孔都如此熟悉，他设想了那么多种可能性，竟从没想到，这个以艾丽安·彼得洛维奇为名的设计师居然是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。  
“娜塔莎？”史蒂夫几乎惊讶失声，他睁大了眼睛，迟迟不能平静下来。  
“没想到是我？”娜塔莎歪头看着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫说不出话，只能点点头，木然地从门口移动到样衣间中央。娜塔莎见史蒂夫还没从震惊中回过神来，便开始主动讲起事情的来龙去脉：“我当时刚回俄罗斯的时候，根本没想过重新开始，是尼克·弗瑞找到了我。弗瑞鼓励我从头再来，他建议我干脆换个名字，斩断不必要的联系。艾丽安诺芙娜是我的中间名，后来就简称艾丽安，彼得洛维奇则是我来美国之前，收养家庭的姓氏。”  
“我也属于不必要的联系吗？”史蒂夫捕捉到了一点信息，他看上去情绪低落。  
“对我来说不是的，不然的话，我根本不会回来找你。”娜塔莎笑了，她张开双臂拥抱了史蒂夫，两人许久未见，可还是像当初一样亲近。  
“我一直都在期盼你回来。”史蒂夫久久都没有松开他的怀抱，“莎朗和旺达都还能经常见到，有时候，她们会让我想起你。可她们都不是你，没人能替代你。”  
“小心这句话被她们知道。”娜塔莎拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，把他领到旁边的位置坐下。  
“之前那么长时间，你怎么都不给我消息？”  
“你可以理解为情况特殊？”娜塔莎摆出一副无辜的样子。  
史蒂夫挑起眉：“光用这个可说服不了我。”  
“比起我自己，我更感兴趣的是很多关于你的传闻。他们说你先和一个挺年轻的演员谈恋爱，随后又和托尼·斯塔克订了婚。”娜塔莎的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光。  
“传闻之所以是传闻，就是因为里面总混杂着假消息。我没和托尼订婚。”  
娜塔莎正因为八卦兴味盎然，她毫不掩饰自己声音中的调侃调调：“看样子前半部分是真的啰？你确实在和某个小演员谈恋爱？让我猜猜，还是那个你在洛杉矶遇到的叫彼得的孩子吗？”  
史蒂夫捂住脸，无力地小声承认了。娜塔莎得到了她想要的信息，满意地不再谈这事了。她的表情逐渐严肃起来：“其实这回，我想跟你说一件别的事。我也是无意中知道的，突然就想起了你。还记得你曾经跟我讲过自己小时候在布鲁克林的事吗？当时你总和我提到一个人。”  
史蒂夫看着娜塔莎，心底瞬间翻涌起的回忆让他不敢置信，娜塔莎认真地看着他，仿佛在无声地印证史蒂夫所有想法的正确性。“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我记得你叫他巴基。他目前在亚历山大·皮尔斯麾下，前几个月刚走了男装周上几个著名的发布会。”  
“我没想到你还记得。”史蒂夫喃喃道。  
“我当然记得，毕竟你最开始留意到我，还是因为我说英语时有俄罗斯口音。是因为巴基对吧？你后来告诉我，巴基在你十三岁的时候跟他母亲回俄罗斯去了，在此之前，他一直是你最好的朋友。”娜塔莎抬手支着下巴，接着说道，“你们最开始还有通信，但后来失去了联系。”  
“时间都过去这么久了，我根本没指望能再见到他。”史蒂夫默默低下头，整个人像陷入到了往昔中。  
“我认出他来也是个巧合。之前在发布会后台遇到他和别的模特说纽约的事。我留心了一下关键信息，很快去问了他老板。后来发现，年龄、经历大概都对得上，于是我便问他，小时候是不是认识一叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人。”  
“他怎么说？”  
“他说那个叫史蒂夫的，是不是经常把钥匙放在门口的花盆底下。”另一个声音从不远处响起，模特推开隔间的门走了进来，他的绿眼睛对上史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，两个人对视时，仿佛能看到时光的流转与穿梭。  
“史蒂夫，好久不见。”

<全文完>


End file.
